Pain Love Sasusaku
by pain.love.sasusaku
Summary: after team 7 reunites in Shippuden "somehow" Sakura trainspotters with Sasuke in Orochimaru's hide out. Sasuke and Sakura become closer than ever, but Sasuke has a plan and asks Sakura to be patient until he lets her go. after their apart Sakura finds out unbelievable News and has to make a decision that will change her and Sasuke's life. they reunite on battle against Juubi
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Sasuke left the village, Sakura has been training non-stop. Gaining a lot more knowledge than she had before, and earning skills she hadn't had before.

Her only wish was to see her team reunited once again, smiling together again.

This time, her wish almost came true. After years of searching They had just found Sasuke in one of Orochimaru's many hideouts, but Sasuke, ironically refused to go back with them.

He said he had already erased them from his life.

To prove his words he even tried to kill Naruto.

Luckily, their new recruit Sai was fast enough to stop Sasuke's attack on him. As Sakura rushed to kick Sasuke to snap him out of his;

i-don't-care-about-anybody-mode,

Sasuke looked at her and took his katana in hand to strike her.

But before he could, their new captain Yamato stopped him by taking the blow onto himself.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Was this the Sasuke she knew ?

Was this the boy she first fell in love with?

Was this guy standing in front of her the one who always protected her ? Her friend?

No !

This wasn't him! This wasn't the Sasuke she loved !

When Naruto struck out to hit Sasuke, he leapt back and rose his arm about to summon lightning; but suddenly one of the legendary sannins, Orochimaru appeared and stopped Sasuke's attack

"Enough" hissed Orochimaru.

"Time to go Sasuke.." Kabuto appeared next to him.

Kabuto began

performing Seals and slowly they all started to fade away.

"A teleportation jutsu!" cried sakura.

No.. No.. after all this time.. after all this searching she couldn't let him go now ! She had to stop him !

She concentrated her chakra onto her feet and rushed to catch Sasuke with her hands.

"No!"cried Yamato.

But it was to late.. She had gotten there right in time but instead of grabbing hold of Sasuke she caught a hold of Kabuto and they vanished..

"Sakura !" screamed Naruto almost crying

"No.. dammit no!"

Sai stood there looking at the spot where they had vanished.

Surprised that Sakura was able to catch up to the speed of the teleportation jutsu.

Naruto fell to his knees, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Sai couldn't believe that the tough guy he had seen before

was now on his knees weeping like a child.

"They're gone.. both of them are gone."

Naruto whispered to himself

as he hit his fists to the ground.

Yamato put his hand on his shoulder,

"But naruto, we are here.. and we should get back in to Konoha. We need to get orders from the Hokage,"

Yamato looked at Sai and he immediately went to Naruto and put his arms around him helping him onto his feet.

-XXXX-

Kabuto was looking down at Sakura who lay unconscious on the table before him.

"Hmm Haruno huh,

interesting, very interesting.."

Kabuto couldn't believe that this 17 year old kunoichi was able to be fast enough to catch up to his

teleportation jutsu.

"She must have very good chakra control.. and by interrogating her we'll be able to get information about Konoha.. perfect.. it's like we went back home with a present"

giggled Kabuto.

Suddenly the door bursts and Sasuke stolks in.

"Why didn't you push her back ?" he asked in with his usual cold tone,

but Kabuto could feel anger

rolling off him in waves.

"Well she obviously wanted to come with us Sasuke-kun, so why not take her ?" Replied Kabuto.

"You should've thrown her away ! Now those pests from Konoha will be more eager then ever to find us." Sasuke growled out.

"Ah come on Sasuke-kun, all this time they where searching for us but could they find us ? No ! "

Kabuto smirked.

"Hn."

"Anyways Sasuke- kun if you don't mind please leave the room. I have to interrogate her about Konoha and Akatsuki and then i'll have her sent her to the northern Castle for experiments.

Were you aware that she has an impresive amount of power and chakra control?

She'll be very useful to us-" Kabuto wanted to say more but Sasuke stopped him

"No!"

"kukuku why not Sasuke kun?" hissed Orochimaru from shadows.

He had just arrived and overheard their little talk.

He looked down at Sakura and smiled.

"So you object the fact that we want to use her ?"

"Yes.."Sasuke looked straight into the sannins eyes to show him that he wasn't afraid of him.

"kukuku so Sasuke aren't all of your bonds with Konoha torn ?"

"I'm feeling lonely here ... I want to play with her." Replied Sasuke.

"Hmm, I never would have thought you were that kind of guy Sasuke-kun." giggled kabuto.

"To use a power over a weak girl ?" Kabuto said as he patted Sakura's cheek.

"But Sasuke you don't know about the magnificent power she has, and obviously she isn't the type to be tamed easily.. forget about her.

Down in dungeons we have a lot more exotic beauties.. with better faces and good curves on their bodies."

Sasuke glared at him,

"I don't like when others play with my toys. Let her go now."

Then Sasuke activated his sharingan,

"And I'll tame whatever and whoever I want with these eyes." He took Sakura in his arms and left the room.

Orochimaru was thrilled by his words, because sooner or later the body and eyes of Uchiha would be his at last !

"kukuku is he lying to us kabuto?"

"Hmm maybe.. but maybe not.

During the chunin exams I learned that both of them cared for each other, they protected each other in every occasion and before leaving the leaf he had a rather emotional parting with her."

"kukuku I didn't know that .. tell me more. " smirked Orochimaru.

"If he cares for her.. we'll have the advantage and use her against him Orochimaru-sama. As for the interrogation and marvelous experiments, we can always use her when Sasuke's body finally becomes yours."

"Mmmm I'll be waiting for that." and with that Orochimaru left the room leaving Kabuto with a smirk on his face.

"So, Sasuke has a soft spot after all doesn't he ?"

-XXXX-

Meanwhile,Yamato's team made it back in to Konoha, and they immediately went to see the Hokage who was in the hospital with Jiraya visiting Kakashi.

"What do you mean she got teleported with them ?!"

screamed Tsunade.

"From what I saw Milady she was trying to catch Sasuke but suddenly Kabuto Yakushi grabbed her hand and and teleported her with them." Explained Captain Yomato.

"Dammit I should've been there." Said Kakashi From the bed.

"That bastard.." Said Jiraya looking at Naruto who was just sitting on the next bed Speechless, looking down at the floor.

"What are we going to do milady ? "

asked shizune,who was holding pink piglet.

Tsunade started biting on her nail,

"No one must know about this ! "

"Why ?" asked Shizune.

"I don't want root to know about this. they might harm Sakura..."

Then she looked on at Sai who was sitting next to Naruto,

"Sai! As long as you are member of team 7 you will not tell about this part of what happened to Danzo ! Understood ? "

"Y-yes but he will interrogate me and that doesn't depend on my will..."

"Come here boy" Said Jiraya

Sai slowly went to the Sannin.

Now Naruto was carefully watching them.

Jiraya took Sai's arm and with one hand he preformed a seal.

Suddenly black marks appeared on Sai's arm and than they disappeared.

"Where is Sakura Haruno at the moment ?" asked Jiraya

"She didn't return to Konoha with us after the mission because she has to buy medical herbs and then return Lady Tsunades gambling debts to the noble people."

Replied Sai

who was surprised by the words that just came out of his mouth.

"You didn't had to add that(last part.." grumbled Tsunade like a little angry child.

"It'll sound more realistic. " smiled Jiraya.

"As expected from the legendary Sannin"

said Yamato.

"Wh-what the hack was Th-that ?" (Naruto finally asked surprised.

"That's was information Sealing technique. Only the Sannins and a few elite ninjas are able to do that.

Sai now has invisible Seals on his arm, and when he will be asked about Sakura the seal will make him tell this information, and it will sound true to any interrogation jutsu." Said Kakashi as he tried to get up from his bed.

"I'll be leaving now to get more information about Orochimarus Hideouts. "

said Jiraya as he jumped up onto the window seal.

"Hey pervy sage ! Wait up! I'm coming with you. "

and in seconds Naruto was standing next to him by the window.

"Granny ?" Naruto looked to Tsunade almost begging to let him go with his eyes.

"Go!" Said Tsunade and in seconds there was no sign of Jiraya or Naruto.

-XXXX-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, her head was hurting badly. Because of that teleportation she had used a lot of chakra. they were teleporting so fast that if she hadn't used her chakra her body would have been torn apart.

"Where am I at the moment...?" she asked hoping that somebody would answer.

but there seemed to be no one on the room with her.

She rose up from the bed

and looked around. The room was dark but it was big. It didn't had(have) any windows, only a few candles where lighted lit up on the wall.

There was a bed where she was sitting, a dresser and a closet.

She understood that she was being held captive in this placed where she had no idea where she was but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

She stood up and went to the door next to the dresser. It was unlocked, a little hope lit up in her but as she opened the door it was quickly put out.

Sadly it was just a door to the bathroom.

Closing the door she turned to see another. She tried the handle but found it locked.

"Of course it's locked." Said Sakura sarcastically to herself.

"Anyways, closed doors were never a problem for me." smirked Sakura.

She knew that the noise would most likely draw attention to her fast so she'd have to make a quick break for the exit somehow.

She drew her fist back and after the "almighty" punch the door wasn't broken not even a scratch on it.

"What the heck?"

Exclaimed Sakura surprised it didn't work. Deciding to try again she used both fists but to no avail. The door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with me ?"Sakura asked as she stared down at her hands.

"...I sealed your chakra away."

Came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned slowly to find two)red eyes watching her from the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Gasped Sakura as she stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. He's here. How could I not sense him? Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura heard him whisper her name, then the next thing she knew he was standing in front of her. Her heart started to pound so fast, she wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the fact that it had been years since she had been this close to Sasuke.

Sakura started up at the man who was her first love. She wanted to move, to touch him, to make sure this was real. That this wasn't just a dream she was making up in desperation.

Sasuke reached up and took a strand of her hair between his fingers and stroked it. Sakura thought her heart might explode from the mere contact of his fingers. Had he always had this effect on her?

And then he spoke, "It's been 3 years since that day..." he paused. That day? Does he mean the day he left? Thought Sakura.. Just thinking about it again made her heart ache.

Sasuke sighed and smirked," and I thought you would have changed ... but you're still as annoying as ever aren't you. "

Sakura stood speechless. Surely she heard him wrong? Those were not the words she had expected to hear from him. From someone she had been searching for for so long. Someone who was her friend.

Then Sasukes smirk was gone and he scowled at her. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Why did you have to go and try to play a heroine and teleport with us ?!

Tell me you're not turning into an idiot like that block head Naruto who can't tell between a friend and an enemy."

"Sasuke-kun.. I.. i just.."

"Just put this idiotic idea that I'm still your friend out of your head because I'm not. I'm not the Sasuke you once knew. And I'm definitely not your friend." He pushed away from her then and started to pace back and forth across the room.

Sakura bit her lip and stared down at her shoes. She felt like crying she was so humiliated by his words. She almost felt like a child being lectured by her parents.

Sasuke stopped in front of her then. "Look in my eyes" Sasuke demanded in an angry voice.

She shook her head and said in a small voice,"No...you'll put me under a gen-jutsu.."

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and made her lift to lift her face up up to his.

She closed her eyes not wanting to fall for his trick.

He clinched his teeth,"Sakura I'm not playing games right now. Look in my eyes ! "

Sakura didn't flinch. No. She refused to yield to him. Sasuke grabbed hold of both her hands and pulled her close to him. She gasped, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. What was he trying to do?

"They are listening.. " He whispered to her. "I have to Speak to you..but not like this. Open your eyes."

Sakura didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth but she couldn't help it. His voice pulled at something in her.

And she was to nervous to not trust him.

She slowly opened her eyes and first thing she saw was his sharingan. Then everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes she again she wasn't in the dark room anymore, she was in some weird place. There were no walls, no doors, nothing, except her and Sasuke.

He stood across from her, just barley out of her arms reach. "Sakura... do you know that by following me you are ruining all my plans ?!"

"Wh-what plan Sasuke-kun? What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business, but because of you all these years of work and planning may fail."

Sasuke looked furious, like he wanted to just attack her. And Sakura was almost afraid of him.

She took a step back and crossed her arms. "How am I interrupting your plan ? And what plan are you even talking about ? And where are we anyways? "

" We'erin your mind. And if you want to get out from this hideout alive you will do everything that I tell you, understood?"

She rolled her eyes, "And what makes you think that I would just obey you like that ? " Now Sakura was getting angry. As usual Sasuke wasn't telling her anything, just giving her orders.

He raised his eyebrow, "I said if you want to live you have to cooperate. And that means doing what I tell you."

Sakura smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Huh. So if I don't obey you, you will kill me ? "

Sasuke shook his head,"Iwon't .. and neither will Kabuto or Orochimaru.. no...they Will just make your life hell..

Do you really think they will simply kill you ? With all the inside information you have on the leafs actions?

God, what were you thinking when you jumped in on us?!" He stepped towards her.

"They will interrogate you and it won't be easy .. you will beg for death..." He looked away from her then, his jaw tight,

"I know how they are at interrogating... and doing experiments on girls like you." He looked at her then, his eyes almost soft.

Sakura looks away, "If I'm such a burden go on then and kill me now..."

"Hn." Sasuke just shook his head and stared at her.

Sakura stood there quietly waiting for Sasuke to say or do something.

Sasuke turns his back to her, "I'm not going to kill a weak girl like you..."

Her eyes flashed at him, "I'm not weak ! And I could prove it to you if you just give me back my chakra!"

Sasuke almost chuckled, "Hmph Sakura.. remember you're no match for me. "

Sakura glared at him wanting to retort back but instead stayed quiet. She knew there was no point in really arguing with him over who had m ore power.

But she still couldn't fully understand what was going on, and that was driving her crazy.

Why was Sasuke giving her orders and trying to protect her now ?

And what plan did she almost ruin ?

"Now you'll wake up and there will be no questions and talking between us about this conversation.. understood ?"

She didn't answer. Sasuke took that as an agreement

and released her from the gen jutsu.

When Sakura opened her eyes she was sitting on the floor by the door.

She looked around her. She was alone, Sasuke wasn't in the room anymore. She looked down at her hands.

First she needed to find a way and get out of here, but then, why she was here ?

She clenched her fists. To bring Sasuke back to Konoha of course ! Why else would she have chased after them through the teleportation jutsu?

She had to think of a plan.. Now was her only chance. She was so close to Sasuke at last but she just didn't have the chakra power to force him back with her. No thanks to him, she thought.

Sakura knew she had amazing strategic skills and now was the perfect time to use them.

She began reviewing every detail of what had happened that day.

First thing she realized was that Sasuke was really actually trying to protect her from Kabuto and Orochimaru, though she couldn't tell yet why he would given everything he's said about her so far.

second was that Sasuke obviously had a plan to go against Orochimaru. That had to be what "the plan" was. That's why Sasuke didn't want anyone to hear what they had been saying.. that's why he talked to her in her mind.

Sakura smiled to herself. She kinda felt that maybe there was still a little bit of the old Sasuke left in this man she had met today.

She didn't realized when she fell asleep.

Sasuke was just on his way back to his room after his training session when he ran into Kabuto.

"Ahhh Sasuke-kun, I thought you would be playing with MissHaurno in your room right now." He smiled wickedly.

"She hasn't woken up yet.." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Ahh I get it.. well have a nice night Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto smirked and patted him on the back and walked away with a slight wave.

"Tsk.."Sasuke glared at his back. When he got to his door he paused be for unlocking it. Hopefully she hasn't broken any thing, he thaught as he unlocked the door.

Opening it he saw Sakura sitting up exactly in the same spot he had left her in.

She was sound asleep and he was surprised to find that there was slight smile on her lips.

He smirks and shakes his head as he closes the door, "She doesn't changes does she ?" thought Sasuke.

He bent down and careful not to wake her lifted her up in his arms, and gently put her on his bed. Standing up he stared down at her...he had this annoying feeling of wanting to stroke her hair. It had been so soft when he had touched it before. Then Sasuke noticed his hand unconsciously hovering over her. He snatched it back and shook his head. What was he thinking? He turned away from her and headed straight for the bathroom. He needed to take a shower to clear his head. Not only that but he was dirty and sweaty from all the fighting and training he had done today.

He felt relieved as the hot water poured over his aching body. He closed his eyes and suddenly unwanted images of the woman laying in his bed came into his mind. He slammed his fist into the shower wall and shook his head. Damn her... Danm her for making him think of unwanted things. And damn her for showing up now of all times. His mind needed to be on other things, not Sakura Haruno.

He started to instead go over his plan in his head.. Everything was going as planned but now he had to take care of Sakura too..

but why he wanted to protect her like old times

even he didn't know.. He had told himself he had put all that behind him. He had no emotional attachment to any of them. And yet it was just like a Mantra in his mind playing over and over. He had to protect her from Orochimaru and Kabuto. He had too.

Then there was a Sudden knock on his door. He cursed turning off the water .. who could this be ? He thought.

Was Kabuto checking on him?

Well of course he was..

Sasuke quickley put on a White towel around his waist,

his hair still dripping wet on his shoulders.

He opened the door to the bathroom and Saw Sakura going to open the door. He rushed at her, grabbing her hand as she reached for the handle. He spun her around tossing her on the bed and falling on top of her. Sakura gasped and was about to object when Sauskes hand covered her mouth. He put his finger to his lips as a sign to stay quiet.

Sakura was in shock. She hadn't known that Sasuke had returned, but then she had wondered how she ended up on the bed. Then she felt something wet drop down her neck. She looked down and noticed that Sasuke was laying on top of her in just a towel and his body was still wet from the shower. Her face went beet red. She wanted to push him off but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight him.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered, "Act as if you are under gen jutsu.."

Sakura nodded slowly to show she understood.

Another knock sounded on the door. Sasuke sat up making a loud angry noise.

"Who is it?!" He growled.

"Sasuke-Sama it's Aokiji.. Kabuto-san sent something to you.. "

Sasuke went to open the door, then suddenly he stopped and turned back to Sakura who was trying to play as if she was under gen-jutsu.

He shook his head and put his hands on the neckline of her shirt and tore it open.

Sakura gasped and went to cover herself but Sasuke grabbed her hands and shook his head. She was about to say something but Sasuke put his finger to her lips.

"Shh.." He whispered.

Sasuke went back tot he door and opened it.

There stood a tall man holding a box.

He bowed, "Sasuke-sama I'm sorry for interrupting you at this time.." and he looked around Sasuke to see inside the room. He saw Sakura laying still on the bed, her shirt torn open, blankly staring at the cieling. Sasuke moved in front of him then and he noticed that he was in nothing but a towel.

"Uh.." the tall men cleared his throat and continued, "Kabuto-San sent you this." He handed Sasuke the box he had been holding and turned to leave back down the hallway.

Sasuke closed the door again and locked it.

Sakura rushed him from the bed and pinned him against the wall by his neck.

"What the hell was that Sasuke ?!"

she whispered angrily,not realizing that her torn top had fallen even more open.

"Haven't you realized yet why Orochimaru allowed me to keep you.. ?!" He hissed back.

Sakura just stared at him.

"For satisfying me .. "He replied.

Sakura's eyes widened as color crept into her cheeks. "Oh god ! He's just as perverted as Jiraya!"

Sasuke looked away and she could have sworn he was blushing. "Well actually... it was my idea .."

Sakura gasped and opened her mouth to Say something

but Sasuke stopped her,

"Maybe you should put something on.. " He motioned to her top.

Only then did she realize that she was standing in front of him topless only wearing her black bra. She quickley pushed away from covering her chest and rushing for the bathroom.

Sakura looked at herself in mirror,

"Oh why.. why am i always getting myself in situations like this ? "

She felt like crying she was so ashamed.

First of all because everyone was now thinking that Sasuke was using her like some kinky sex toy;

and second because she had stood in front of Sasuke half naked not realizing it. Ugh! She could just die!

After few minutes Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Sakura.. open up .."

"Why?"

"I have something for you.."

Sakura slowly opened the door half way and peeked her head out careful not to show her body. "What is it?" She asked.

Not looking at her Sasuke held out his hands. "Here.. take a towel and my shirt.. you can take a bath .. tomorrow I'll make some of the servants bring you new clothes and pajamas.. "

"T-hanks.." She said as she took the shirt and towel. " but don't think that I'm going to forgive you for tearing my top off.."

"I had to make it look like I had just raped you.."

whispered Sasuke

"Aghh that's just wrong !" Sakura replied angrily.

"Sakura I told you that you had to obey me ! " Sasuke looked down at her and noticed Sakura had opened the door all the way and was now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, staring at him angrily in nothing but her skirt and bra. His eyes widened.

She had such pale white skin

and she always looked cute when she was angry.

Sasuke almost wanted to smile.

But then Sakura noticed that he was staring at her and she looked down and noticed what she was doing.

"Agh! Sasuke don't look at me!" She slammed the door.

On the other Side of the room Sasuke was standing angry putting both hands on his head.

"Tsk! She's a walking problem ! " thought Sasuke as he opened the box Kabuto had sent to him.

There was Two hot bowls of ramen and a bottle of Sake in it.

He stared down at it, then just put the lid back on and pushed it aside.

After 20 minutes Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"Where am i going to sleep ? " She asked.

"Here," said Sasuke patting the spot next to him on the bed. He was already laying in bed reading a scroll by the light of a candle.

"What?! Heck no !" She said shaking her head.

Sasuke looked up at her then. His dark blue shirt was long on her almost to her knees. Her short hair still wet dripped onto her shoulders. He took a deep breath and slowly stood up and went over to her.

Her eyes widened and she took a slight step back, "W-what?" She asked.

"They have to think that we are Sleeping together.. remember you have to cooperate.. and it's not like I'm really going to rape you..." He looked away from her, " You're not my type .."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't

"Fine ! " she replied angrily, "but I'm going to sleep next to the wall !"

"That's my part of the bed.." replied Sasuke with a frown.

"Well I'm your guest." Said Sakura as she went to lay in the bed.

"Uninvited .." murmured Sasuke.

Sakura pretended she didn't heart that comment and tried to go to sleep.

None of them said a word, but sakura was all too aware of Sasuke next to her. She could feel his heat from his body and her his steady breathing. She lay in the dark staring at the wall blushing at her thoughts. Finally she asked, "What was in the box?"

"Ramen and Sake." answered Sasuke

"Ramen?!" Sakura rose a little from bed to look at the box.

"You are not eating that Sakura.."

"I'm hungry.." She almost whined.

"It's from Kabuto .. go ahead and eat it and don't be Surprised if you wake up tomorrow mutated."

Sakura sighed and layed back down, "Never thought Kabuto was the cooking type." She smirked.

Sasuke smiled but Sakura was facing the wall and Sasuke was facing the other side of the room so they couldn't see each others faces.

"I'll bring you something tomorrow.. " Said Sasuke but there was no answer from Sakura.

"Did she already fall asleep?" thought Sasuke and as he yawned

he closed his eyes.

It had been a hard day..

He had reunited with his old team..

Once again he had to listen to Naruto ramble on about bonds and the power of friendship and stuff..

Once again he had to lie to Orochimaru and Kabuto, which he thought he had done perfectly.

And he smirked, his plan to betray and Kill Orochimaru and go Searching for Itachi was getting closer and closer...yes...soon he would out it into action

I want to thank my Amazing Beta Tabitha Ramos for helping me, she's amazing !


	3. Chapter 3

...Darkness...all I feel is darkness around me...

Where am I? Am I alone?...No I...I feel something..Someone is by me...

Who?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes in the darkness of the room.

One candle stood barely burning by the bed.

Sakura looked around.."That's right.." she thought, "I,m in Orochimarus hideout and..."

She turned her face down and blushed. She hadn't realized she had turned over in her sleep because now she layed face to face with Sasuke. She couldn't believe they were actually sharing the same bed. Just the thought made her heart start to race. And in the darkness of the room she just stared at him.

She finally got a chance to really look at his face now. He may have grown a lot but his face was still how she had remembered.

This was the face of her long lost friend.

The face she had fell in love with all those years ago.

She sighed, as usual his face wasn't calm even in sleep. She could feel his anger and burden as the only survivor of the cursed clan. Aside from Itachi he was the last. How heavy this weight must be for him.

This made her sad, after Sasuke had left the village, three years ago, she would comfort herself by thinking that maybe while gaining power Sasuke was at least happy or relieved, even though deep down she knew she was just lying to herself.

She just wished they weren't in this dark wicked place.. She imagined it was just another mission, and Naruto and Kakashi were there too.

The thought eased her mind and allowed her to calm her racing heart a bit. Eventually she drifted back into a deep sleep curled into Sasuke.

-XXXX-

Sasuke awoke early as usual for his morning training, but this morning was different. This morning he woke up with soft pink hair next to his face. Sakura's hair...he thought. He inhaled and took in her sweet scent that was specific to only Sakura.

Stared at her face for a moment. She was sleeping so soundly, almost peacefully. His eyes drifted over face and landed on her lips. He would never admit it but he often pictured himself silencing that loud mouth of hers with his own. He wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. His eyes widened as he caught himself leaning into her. He shook his head, what was he doing?! He quickly pulled back and rose from the bed careful not to wake her.

She roused and he frozen, afraid that if he even breathed he would wake her up. He watched her sleep, wondering why she had kept her hair short all these years. He assumed after the Chunin exam she would grow it out again. He admitted to himself that he was a little disappointed that she hadn't.

From the first time he met her at the ninja academy, the first thing he noticed about her was her hair with its unusual pink color. She had had it short then too if he remembered right. He didn't admit it, but he liked her hair, it was in fact the only thing he had liked about her at the time, because once she opened her mouth she had become extremely annoying.

He shook his head and smiled.

He would always get angry when ever a drooling fan-girl would come up to him and just fawn over him like he was some god instead of a kid in their class.

And he was very disappointed when he would look and see that the girl with unusual hair was standing with other girls doing same thing.

Over time he had learned to just ignore them, especially after that night...when he lost everything...

When team 7 formed he was so annoyed that he had the burden of having a crazy fan-girl and the class idiot on his team.

But after some time passed and they went on missions together and got to know each other, Sasuke acknowledged the fact that he finally found his real friends.

After that Sasuke always wanted to compete with Naruto, because he knew thats it would help improve his skills as a ninja. And he wanted to protect Sakura. He didn't want to underestimate her skills, but still as a man and her teammate he always felt a responsibility to protect her and save her. Whenever she was in danger he would automatically move to throw his body in front of her and protect her from any harm.

In the Land of Waves, where he and Naruto fought Haku and Zabuza, after the fight he had been badly injured, he thought that he might even die; but Sakura's tears woke him up and the first thing he saw was pink hair all over his chest as she wept for him.

"So she's okay.." That's the first thing he thought when he saw Sakura by his side.

After Orochimaru gave him the curse mark and he passed out during the Chunin exam, Sakura had to protect him and Naruto; even though she had a great disadvantage with the enemy. Even though he was unconscious he still felt that she was in danger and forced himself to wake up.

What he saw both terrified and enraged him. Sakura was all beaten up, and her beautiful long hair was thrown all over the place, chopped short. Then his eyes focused on the enemy and the only thing he wanted to do was to destroy them. How could they ? How could they do something like this to Sakura ? How dare he even think to touch her?!

These were things that ran through his head first. Then everything went red and he went on a rampage, but if it wasn't for Sakura he wouldn't have stopped. He was burning up inside from all the anger and hatred, he wanted to rip them all apart! But when she hugged him... when he saw tears coming from her eyes, he knew that she was crying because of his current state. And it snapped him out of it.

No ! He wouldn't make her cry ever...he couldn't bare it.

At that moment he realized that Sakura wasn't just a friend to him, she meant more to him. He didn't want to admit but he cared for her a lot, but he also knew that he could never say that, not until he had finally gotten his revenge for his clan.

After Gaara hurt Sakura, Sasuke begged Naruto to save her. In Narutos eyes he could see that Naruto had loved her all this time. How could he not have seen that? Most likely because he chose to ignore most thing Naruto did. When the fight was finally over Sasuke felt so jealous that it was Naruto who had saved her and not him..

and he felt guilty for not being strong enough to protect her..

and that when he knew. The only way for him to get stronger was for him to leave and out all of it behind him.

But out of everyone, Sakura was the only one who just read it in his eyes and waited for him that night.

She had said she loved him then.. that she wanted to go with him...and he felt happy and sad at the same time, but tried to hide it by Sarcasm.

It took all of his will power just to not take her in his arms right then and there.

There was still so must he wanted to say, so much he hadn't told her yet...

"Thank you for taking care of me all the time..."

"Thank you for understanding me.. "

"Thank you for forgiving my rude behavior all the time.."

"Thank you for being my friend..."

"Thank you for loving me for who I really am..."

but all he could say as he bit his lip was,

"Sakura.. Thank you..."

And then he struck her, causing her to pass out.

Catching her in his arms he held her close one last time and then put her on the bench and last thing he did was kneel by her and touch her hair. The hair that started it all. He felt the softness of it, could smell it's sweetness. Finally he had touched her hair like he had always wanted to do.

Then he bent down to her and murmured in her ear,

"Goodbye... My Cherry blossom.."

And then he left.

Making the decision that until he killed Itachi and avenged his clan, he wouldn't think of her or Naruto or his home..

And now, when he finally had become emotionless, a person who didn't care about anyone or anything..

Sakura had reached him and was next to him now.

He was trying to look at it as training.

Tried to not feel anything for her but still she was right here next to him,

her pink hair all messed up on his black silk pillow. He wanted nothing more than to burry his hands in it softness and stay with her like this all day, but he got control of himself. Silently he went to the bathroom to change for his training.

He refused to be undone by a woman.

Especially this one.

-XXXX-

A knocking on the door woke Sakura up from her sleep..

She yawned and stretched out her body as she looked around. A little disappointingly she noticed that Sasuke was gone. Of course he was, she thought as she got up to go to the door.

"Who is it ?" she asked, a little afraid it might be Kabuto.

"I-it's T-Tashigi Milady.. I-I have brought you your breakfast, your clothes and other necessary things.." Came the reply.

"That's great but the doors locked up..." answered Sakura

"I-I have the keys Milady .. may i open it ?"

Sakura was surprised. If she had the keys why would ask ? Why not open it straight away?

Sakura shook her head. Weird place and weird people thought Sakura.

"Yeah sure open it... " she said as she moved away from the door and went to sit on the bed.

The door opened to a pale blonde girl who seemed to be about the same age as Sakura but she still seemed a bit childish in her features.

"G-Good Morning Milady.." was first thing she said.

Sakura giggled and said,"Just call me Sakura."

"Y-Yes Lady Sakura.."

"Just Sakura. We are about the same age, there's no need for politeness.."

"P-pardon me, but these are t-the rules.." said the girl sadly.

"Well okay... what did you bring me Tashigi-chan ?" Smiled Sakura.

Tashigi blushed, not one of her masters were ever polite to her. She looked at Sakura who was still wearing Sasuke's shirt..

Sakura was just as beautiful as she heard the others say she was when they saw Sasuke carrying her in to his room..

She felt sad thinking about how Sasuke-sama must have abused her and would use her as a toy.. She was too beautiful for that and too kind.. she didn't deserve it.

At leasr that's what Tashigi thought.

"I brought you breakfast Milady.. Fruit salad and green tea just as Sasuke-sama said to.."

Sakura's head went up. Hmmm, so he still remembers what I like?, thought Sakura. She didn't even want to acknowledge how happy that made her.

"And I brought you clothes as well.. " Tashigi opened up theother package and

there was a new pair of black boots and dark purple sleepers inside.

It also had black leggings and dark blue T-shirt.

"Thank you Tashigi-chan" Sakura smiled warmly at her.

"I-is there anything else I can get for you Milady ? "

"Ummm.. there are no pajamas in here...can you bring me a pair for tonight, because really sleeping in an over sized T-shirt is not very comfortable .."

Now Sakura knew she was lying.. She felt very comfortable in this cotton shirt. Even knowing that it was Sasuke's made her kinda happy but she couldn't admit that could she ?

As Sasuke asked she should play a victim not an,

i'm-happy-because-i'm-next-to-Sasuke-kun girl.

"Y-yes Milady I'll be back soon.."Said Tashigi as she went out and closed and locked the door.

Sakura was starving. She opened the breakfast box first ready to devour it.

The fruit salad was delicious, it was mixed with different kinds of fruits and nuts, and her tea was just perfect.

"If there's one thing I'm certain about in this place, it's that it has a good cook." She laughs.

After she ate her breakfast she tried to meditate and try to access her chakra flow in her body.. But no use, it was sealed away very good. She sighed.

"What do I do now?" She wondered..

-XXXX-

Sasuke was striking his 5th Chidori

,and he wasn't even tired, when

Orochimaru came in to training room.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun your already up? After last night I thought you would be sleeping till noon" He smirked.

"You know me Orochimaru.. when it comes to training .."Replied Sasuke coldly.

"Kukuku so how was she ? Will you keep her ? " Orochimaru asked quizzingly as he watched Sasuke closely.

"Yes I will.. I want to play with her little more.. "

Orochimaru shook his head, "Sasuke be wise, we don't want a girl messing up our plans now do we? "

"Hn" was the usual answer he would give anyone on any question.

"Let's train." Said Sasuke and striked his 6th chidori.

-XXXX-

When Sasuke got back to his room Sakura was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room looking up at the celling.

Both of her hands were on her cheeks.

"Don't you even have books?" She asked without even looking at him.

"I don't have time for reading."He replied as he closed and locked the door.

"So.. umm.. how was your training ?" She asked.

"Fine.."

Sakura frowned and pursed her lips, " Sasuke I'm bored at least talk to me.. "

" I don't have anything to talk about with you.."He said as he crossed the room tot he dresser.

"Aghh ! I hate when you are like this. " Sakura stood from her chair angry. "At least tell me what I'm waiting for .. "

"I said it's not your business.."

"Tell me more about the p" and Sasuke quickly turned to her and activated gen jutsu as she slumped back into the chair.

When she opened her eyes they where back in same place as before.

"Are you crazy ?!" Sasuke groaned.

She crossed her arms, "No I'm just curious.. I hate when I don't know anything that's going around me ..you should know that. "

He glared at her," I said wait for a little more."

Sakura looked down, "After.. you are done with your plan.. will you.. come back ?"

"No.."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide,"But.."

"I'll let you go alive .. don't worry. " He interrupted.

"Why do you never tell me anything ?"

"Because I'm not suppose to. " Was all he said.

"I'm sick of it .. just let me go then ! "

"No .. you'll die .."

"Like if you care.." muttered Sakura as she turned away, but Sasuke heard it and he released the jutsu.

5 days went by and they weren't talking to each other.

Sasuke would leave early before Sakura woke up to train and he would come back when she was already sleeping.

He did it specifically so they wouldn't have to talk..

The only one who visited Sakura was Tashigi. She would bring her food and books and magazines, anything that Sakura might need to make the days go by.

And on some days when she wasn't too busy she would stay and talk to her for a while, she was the only friend Sakura had at the moment. One she desperately needed.

Tashigi told her she used to belong to a Famous ninja clan but for revenge Orochimaru Kidnapped her and made her his servant, but she was glad that he didn't do any experiments on her.

-XXXX-

Kabuto was in his lab mixing herbs when Orochimaru came in.

"Kabuto ! Something's wrong with Sasuke .." He said as he paced.

"What exactly is wrong with him Orochimaru-sama ?" Replied Kabuto.

"I think that boy is falling in love with that kunoichi girl." Orochimaru sneered.

"And why do you think that Orochimaru-sama ?" Asked Kabuto intrigued.

"He's always moody but I can feel that he's nervous because of her .. "

"What shall we do Lord Orochimaru?"

"We should take that girl down.. without Sasuke noticing that it's us of course .. "

"How about interrogation ?"

"kukuku we can always use edo tensei to use her skills."

"You are right as always Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto sasid as he bowed his head.

"Kukuuku take care of it Kabuto.. Sasuke must think that her death was natural .. "

"Hmm I think I might have an idea. . I would send her poisoned food but she is a high class medic, she would sense the poison even if her chakra is sealed away .. "

"Then think of something else Kabuto." hissed Orochimaru, "I'm leaving this to you." He said as he turned to leave the room.

Kabuto bowed,"Of course Orochimaru-sama. Leave it to me. Hmm and I think I just had the perfect idea. " He smiled wickedley as he called for a gaurd.

"Yes sir?" Asked the guard.

"Bring me that servant girl..Tashigi .."

THANKS to my amazing beta Tabi ! she is so awesome ^_^

not only i got Beta but new friend too ^_^

thanks to all of the anonymous Reviewers ! it really means a lot that you like the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hesitantly Tashigi entered Kabuto's lab,

"K-Kabuto-san you called for me ?"

"Yes Tashigi.."

Kabuyo smiled

"First of all take this water to Sasuke's Training room and make sure he drinks it. Then come straight back okay?"

He said as he handed Tashigi two bottles of cool water.

"Y-Yes Kabuto-san. "

She said as she bowed to him. When she turned to leave Kabuto stopped her.

"Oh and one more thing girl. Don't let him know I sent you."

He winked.

"Y-yes sir..." and she left the room with the water.

When she entered the Training room she spotted Sasuke in the back corner, training alone as usual.

When Sasuke saw her coming up to him, he immediately stopped what he was doing and frowned.

"Is something wrong with Sakura?" He asked.

Tashigi's eyes widened and she shook her head,

"N-No Sasuke-sama .. Lady Saukura is just fine..I-I just brought you some cold water. Umm..Lady Sakura thought you might be thirsty since you train so hard and long everyday.. "

Tashigi replied as she handed him the bottles.

"Hn." Was his reply.

Tashigi inwardly sighed and peeked up at him through her lashes.

She had been spending so much time lately with Sakura, and though Sakura barely spoke about Sasuke except for a few lines here and there; but she could tell that something was still bothering her about him.

Tashigi wished she had the courage to ask what it was.

Sasuke drank both the water bottles and seemed surprisingly refreshed. He turned and eyed the girl before him.

Tashigi, he thought, she has been spending an awful lot amount of time with Saukura lately. I wonder what they talk about.

"Tashigi.." He said.

Tashigi's head snapped up,

"Y-yes Sasuke-sama?"

She was surprised that he had forwardly addressed her.

sasuke whipped some sweat off his brow, trying to fain disinterest,

"Hmm is.. Sakura okay ? You have been visiting her everyday .. what does she tell you ? "

Tashigi was a bit taken a back by the question.

She thought Sasuke wanted to know if Sakura had told her how he raped her or something and answered slowly ,

"She .. she only talks about her friends .. in .. in her village Sasuke-sama.."

"Nothing about me?" asked Sasuke surprised.

Tashigi shook her head slowly,

"N-No Sasuke-sama .."

"Hn.. " Replied Sasuke as he turned his back to her,

"Okay you may leave. When you visit her today bring her something exotic to eat.. she loves food from different countries ..

And bring her warm socks .. her feet were cold like ice last night .."

"Y-Yes Sasuke-sama.. D-Do you wand M-Me to tell her anything from you ?"

asked Tashigi.

"No."

"Yes Sasuke-sama, I'll d-do everything that you asked."

She said as she bowed. As Tashigi turned to leave she stopped,

"Oh..well she has said one thing.." Sasuke stopped.

"She has said that..sh-she wishes she could talk to you more...the real you.." Sasuke turned to her a bit surprised as Tashigi dashed out of the room. Sasuke frowned and went back to his training.

Tashigi left the room surprised and a bit embarrassed, she couldn't believe she actually said that to him.

She was also surprised by Sasuke's questions,

usually violent men such as him don't care about their pray..

But Sasuke did.. and when he was talking about Sakura, Tashigi could always feel warm and bright chakra coming from him.

It hadn't taken long for Tashigi to realize that,

though neither would admit it to her, they both cared for each other.

She smiled to herself.

She thought it was cute that Sasuke cared about Sakura's cold feet and that he knew what food, clothing, and books she liked.

She sighed, their situation was almost..romantic she thought.

As For Sakura she was sad but she didn't seem to be traumatized..

Tashigi had to wonder if Sasuke had done anything to her at all..

"Something else is Going on between them .."

thought Tashigi as she entered Kabuto's lab.

She was both surprised and scared when she saw Orochimaru sitting in the chair by the desk..

"Well well well, Tashigi where have you been?" hissed Orochimaru.

"I-I delivered the water f-for Sasuke-sama as Kabuto-sama ordered .." She replied keeping her head down.

"Water?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'll tell you everything later. " Smiled Kabuto as he turned to Tashigi,

"Tashigi-chan I heard you were having headaches and feeling weak lately. "

Said Kabuto who tried to seem as if he was concerned about her.

"Y-Yes.. "

answered Tashigi who was very frightened by standing in the same room as Orochimaru.

"Well I have good news for you then.. "

Smiled Kabuto kindly as he went to his medicine shelf.

"I will give you a pill that will kill your headache and give you energy to do some more stuff as well."

Kabuto handed her a small blue pill. She had never seen any like it before and she was a bit nervous about taking it.

She could tell that there was a reason why Kabuto was acting all caring ..

but without saying anything she obeyed her master and took the pill.

Then she thanked Kabuto as she bowed to them both and she went to get Sakura her food and warm Socks.

When she had left the room Kabuto giggled and turned to Orochimaru,

"I poisoned her.."

He said gleefully.

"Poisoned?"

Asked Orochimaru delighted.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama, she has now been infected with a deadly virus .. and soon Sakura will get infected too.."

"Hmm what if Sasuke.."

Kabuto waved him off,

"I already took care of it.. the water I sent to Sasuke by Tashigi's hands was an antidote .. when Sakura dies Sasuke will think that it was a high fever that killed her .. "

Laughed Kabuto.

"kukukuku Perfffect Kabuto. You amaze me every time you do such clever things."

laughed Orochimaru.

-XXXX-

Sakura was sitting in the chair in the corner of Sasuke's room reading her magazine.

Purple was this years trend in Kunoichi accessories. Sakura sighed, "Damn.. I miss Ino pig so much.. I hope she's doing well.. "

murmured Sakura.

The door opened slowly as Tashigi came in with a tray.

She smiled,

"Hello Sakura-san."

"Hi Tashigi ! Good you came, I was so bored. "

Replied Sakura excitedly as she got up out of the chair.

She was always eager for Tashigi's visits.

"I brought you warm socks and your meal."

Tashigi said as she set the tray down on the table.

"Wow Tashigi you are great ! "

"Thanks Sakura-san."

She said and she smiled a little bit.

Sakura eyed Tashigi, she seems a bit paler than usual today, thought Sakura.

"Hey Tashigi.. are you feeling okay ?"

"Y-Yes.. what's wrong Sakura-san ?"

"You are paler than usual today and your pupils slightly enlarged."

Sakura said as she got up close to Tashigi.

"I-I just had headache but Kabuto-san gave me medicine so I'll be okay soon .. "

Tashigi smiled wearily.

Sakura put her soft hand on Tashigi's forehead and her eyes widened,

"Wooah you have a fever! Tashigi your really burning up!.. hmm even though you are burning you still are pale.. but you should be red .. " Sakura muttered as she bit her fingernail to think of what was wrong with her friend...

"Tashigi-chan now you go straight to your room.. take quick hot shower and than lay in a warm bed.. drink green mint tea, a couple glasses of it .. I think it will help you with the fever but I'm worried with your eyes and skin color .. they shouldn't be like this .. "

Tashigi smiled, pleased that her friend was so worried for her,

"I'm sure I will be fine, but I will do as you say Sakura-san."

Then she bowed and left Sakura to be alone with her worried thoughts.

-XXXX-

Sasuke returned to his room at midnight as usual..

but Sakura wasn't sleeping as she usually was when he returned.

She was sitting in the chair in the corner still with a concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong ? "

He asked, but she didn't answer.

It was like she didn't hear him. Sasuke went and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sakura ?"

"Huh what ?"

She blinked in the dark as her eyes focused on Sasuke.

"What's wrong ?"

He frowned.

Sakura frowned and shook her head,

"I don't know I.. I think I have a fever and I was thinking about Tashigi .. " She trailed off.

"Why ?"

Sasuke asked bringing her attention back to him.

"She wasn't feeling okay today .. she had fever too...I wonder if she's okay .. "

"Hn.. open my drawer there should be some different herbs for fever .. " Sasuke said as he went into the bathroom to take a bath and change. When he came back out Sakura was still sitting in the chair.

It looked like she hadn't moved an inch since he left.

It was a bit disturbing.

Sasuke came up in front of her again. "Did you drink it ?"

He asked.

"Huh what? .. "

She asked looking up at him a bit dazed.

"I told you to drink medicine from my drawer .. "

He said frowning.

"Oh...really .. ? My- my mind is getting blank .. I don't remember that .. "

Sasuke raised his eye brow.

Now he was getting worried, it wasn't like Sakura to forget so easily.

He went over to his medicine drawer and made her some herbal tea.

Sakura didn't even looked at what he was giving to her, she felt if he was giving this medicine to her, then it was safe ..

She took little sip ,"Eek is this mountine flower herb ?"

"I think so .. drink it and get some sleep .. "

Sasuke said as he went to lie in bed.

But Sakura was still sitting in the chair hugging her knees to herself with her chin on top of it, she looked Sad.

For all this time since Sakura has been here Sasuke has gotten used to somebody sleeping next to him and now even though he was tired he couldn't fall asleep because he knew that Sakura wasn't feeling okay and was sitting all alone.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet ?!... " Sasuke asked frustrated.

"I.. I am worried about Tashigi-chan.. you took care of me but what if she's all alone now .. "

Sakura looked as if she was close to tears.

Sasuke sighed and got up from the bed.

He couldn't stand to see her like this and he knew how stubborn Sakura was.

He went to her and and held out his hand.

"Come lay in bed and try to sleep ... I'll go check on her.. "

"Will you?"

asked Sakura happily, her eyes shining up at him.

When he looked in her eyes he noticed that her pupils were wider then usual.

He helped Sakura get into bed and then he put his black robe on and went out of the room to go see Tashigi.

He was back not even 20 minutes later.

"Sakura .. "

He said as he came up to the bed. She didn't answer him...he touched her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Sakura!"

"Huh wh-what is it ?"

murmured Sakura not even opening her eyes.

Sasuke could tell from the touch that she was burning up from inside..

he bent down and touched his lips to her forhead. It was scorching hot!

But her face wasn't flushed as it should be with a fever this high.

No, she was as pale as the moon.

"Look at me. "

He ordered as he took her chin between his fingers.

"what is it ?"

Now Sakura seemed scared.

"After I gave you the herbal tea don't you feel okay ? "

He asked.

"You...you gave me tea ?"

Asked Sakura surprised.

Sasuke frowned.

She didn't remember.

How could she not remember?! It hadn't been more than 30 minutes ago that he gave her the tea.

Sasuke got up and went to the door,

"Wait for me.."

He said as he left the room.

Sasuke rushed to Kabuto's room.

On his way he was thinking about earlier when he had went to see Tashigi.

A guard had been standing next to her door. When Sasuke asked if he could enter the guard declined and said that she was sick with a virus and that no one was to see her for fear that they would catch it too.

"Is Sakura infected too? What if.. what if she dies?"

Sasuke thought as he knocked on Kabuto's door.

There was no answer from inside. The guard patrolling the hallway came up to him.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-dono ?"

"Were is Kabuto ?"

Sasuke asked clenching his fists.

"Ahh.. he left the hideout for one week .. he's on a spying mission sir.. "

"Where is Orochimaru?"

"He is in his chambers sleeping at the moment .. "

"Well then where are the doctors ?" growled Sasuke.

"Since Kabuto-san was with us we don't have any doctors here sir.. " replied the guard.

Sasuke was furious .. it seemed like everything was planned but he didn't have the time to think about it.

All he could do now was figure out a way to save Sakura..

he thought as he rushed back to his room.

Sakura was lying in bed where he had left her with her eyes opened staring at the cieling.

"S-Sasuke.. I think .. I-I'm in-infected.. t-these are n-not the s-symptoms o-of a usual f-fever.. " Sakura wheezed out.

She was having trouble breathing now.

She felt like her throat was going to close up on her and that her lungs were on fire.

He kneeled by the bed and took her hand,

"I know .. how can I help you ?"

he asked.

"R-release my ch-chakra... please.. " Sakura begged as she rose up from the bed and sat on the edge.

She looked at him with hopeless eyes, how could he not obey her ?

He sighed and withone hand he pulled her hair away from her neck and gently put his fingers on her hair line. Then he preformed the reverse seals and released Sakura's chakra.

Immediately she felt her chakra start to flowing through her body ..

Her eyes widened, "I-it's.. t-to late .. "she murmured.

"What's to late ?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He actually felt scared.

"I-I'm .. my.. body I.. I can feel t-that it's spreading inside m-me .. eating my .. my life force.. "

Said Sakura breathing heavily.

"What should we do? "

He asked desperately.

"W-we ? S-since wh-when did you care..what happens to m-me?"

she smiled sadly.

Sasuke shook his head,

"You are speaking nonsense .. think Sakura what should we do? You're a medic aren't you? THINK!"

Sakura frowned,

"I-I .. Hot bath .. I need a burning hot bath .. " she said,.

Sasuke rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub.

Then he performed his fire style jutsu and blew flames into the water making it almost boil.

Sasuke came back out and picked Sakura up in his arms,

"Sakura are you sure ? ..the water is very hot you'll be boiled .. "

She smiled a little,

"I.. I won't .. my temperature.. inside is already burning .. it won't burn me ..

"

Sasuke carried her into the bathroom and set her down next to the tub.

"Umm.." She blushed,

"Sasuke I...I can't really move that much right now so..I need you to undress me.."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "R..really? Are you sure?"

"Yes...I can barely lift my arms..in this sweater"

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded, "Ok then."

Slowly he started to strip the clothes from her burning body.

he took of her gray sweater off of her and her black skirt

she was wearing black matched lingerie.

He tried to think of other less pleasant things,

he kept telling himself that it was nothing.

And that if he didn't do this than Sakura could die.

He didn't want to think about how soft her skin felt under his hands, even as if kept burning up, or how beautifully pale her skin was.

Finally he grabbed her a towel and wrapped her in it as he slowly lowered her into the tub.

She sighed,

"Okay..in 5 minutes ... turn it to cold .. water.."

Said Sakura.

"O-okay.. "

Sasuke replied as he turned his back.

When 5 minutes came Sasuke turned on the cold water.

He kneeled down by the tub and put his arm against Sakura's back.

She looked so frail and dazed that he was afraid she might slip in and drown if he didn't hold on to her.

"S-Sasuke.. where is Ka-Kabuto he.. should ha-have medicines.. "

asked Sakura as she opened her eyes.

"He is not here at the moment .. I'll take you to a doctor in the village it should be nearby .. "

"Sasuke..I'm a do-doctor myself.. if .. if you can take me in-in Kabuto's Laboratory .. I think I-I'll be able to cure myself.. "

"Okay.."

Sasuke said as he gently lifted Sakura out of the tub and wrapped her tightly in a big fluffy towel. He carried her quickly to Kabuto's lab.

Since the door was closed he had to kick it in with his foot.

He went inside with her and set her down gently onto the big table in the middle of the room.

"What should I do now ?"

He asked nervously. Sakura looked like she was about to pass out.

"Sakura.. don't sleep and tell me. " Sasuke said as he shook her gently.

Sakura told him about some herbs and medicines

but "Somehow" there was nothing that Sakura asked for that he could find.

"Damn it!"

He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

Sakura tried to lift herself into a setting position on the table,

"Bring me hot water in a bowl and the usual anti flew herbs.. and some bandages and tape..." She said.

"But usual herbs won't work. "

"I'll make t-them work.. "

murmured Sakura stubbornly.

Sasuke brought everything that she had asked for.

"S-Sasuke-kun now take your katana and cut me a little here.. "

She said as she moved the towel showing a spot on her stomach.

"What? Cut you? Are you out of your mind ?!"

Groaned Sasuke.

"It's needed.. and do as.. as the doctor orders .. "She smiled.

"But.."

"Please.. just .. just do it, it doesn't have to be deep or large .. just .. just small a opening so I can.. take out the poison .. " She said.

Sasuke was surprised,

"What poison? .. You have fever right ? or a virus?"

"Y-yes but I've been poisoned with it somehow .. "

Sasuke frowned, then took his katana and quickly made a small cut on her stomach.

"Enough.."

Said Sakura as she stopped the bleeding from the inside with her chakra.

Then with one hand she took hot water and boiled some herbs in it. When the water became thick with the herbs she scooped some out with her fingers and slowly started to pack the mixture into the wound.

"Bring me another empty bowl.."She said.

When Sasuke brought it to her he stood by her holding her back against him supporting her, his hands holding her shoulders.

Then she put her hand over the wound and started to flow chakra into it, at the same time drawing out a gooey blue substance that had to be the poison,

putting it in the empty bowl.

She repeated the process numerous times.

Finally as tghe bowl was almost filled she said,

"I think I got it all out .. "

Sasuke quickly wrapped a bandage around her stomach over the cut.

Sakura leaned into him exhausted, "Sasuke.. thank you.. you saved me... as usual I'm a burden to you .. "

"Be quiet...You are not .. Sakura why didn't I get infected ? I was with you this whole time .. "

"I don't know.. "

She said as she stood up from the table and took some pills and herbs in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

He asked.

"Sasuke .. we have to go.. and cure Tashigi too.. "

"But.."

"I'm a doctor it's my duty.. "

Sasuke sighed and put his arms around her helping her stand. Slowly they made their way to Tashigis room.

Two guards were now standing outside her door.

"Move."

Said Sasuke coldly but dangerously.

They looked at each other and obeyed.

When they opened the door,what Sakura and Sasuke saw was horrible.

Few candles were lit up in the room but they could still see a thin body of pale girl laying on the floor.

"No.. No no!"

said Sakura as she rushed to Tashigi's side.

Tashigi lay still on the floor, her eyes open staring blankly up into nothingness.

Sakura checked her for a pulse, but it was no use.

They were too late. She was gone.

"No..."

Tears started to pour down Sakura's cheeks.

She turned on the guards.

"Why didn't you help her ? give her water or .. or just comfort her ? Did you even do ANYTHING?!"

She cried at them furious.

The guards looked at each other surprised,"

We were just ordered to watch the door.."

One of them replied.

"An order ?!"

Screamed Sakura,

"Is it an order to play with a human life ?!"

Then she rushed at the guards and using her last bit of strength punched both of them in the face.

Both guards stumbled and fell surprised by the attack.

Sakura glared down at them and as she was about to take a step towards them she fainted.

Sasuke caught her in his arms as she fell back into him.

He gently picked her up,

"Hn she still had enough power to do that even after healing herself.." murmured Sasuke.

Then he turned to the guards who were still sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"Take the girls body to her family" Sasuke ordered.

"But Orochimaru.."

Sasuke glared and activated his sharingan.

He looked so frightening that they nodded their heads and said,

"Yes Sasuke-dono..we will do as you ordered."

Then Sasuke turned and carried Sakura back to his room.

Thanks to my beta Tabi

she is great help to me and gives me amazing ideas, for future chapters

AND YES !

i want to beat crap out from Kabuto too !

since Sasuke will take care of Orochimaru.

Thank you my dear Reviewers

you guys are amazing !

and you inspire me to write more more more more ^_^

Chapter 5 will be uploaded

on Wednesday

after we will read new manga and get excited for next manga

i will upload chapter 5 so we can kill time till new manga chapter releases :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke opened the door to his room and gently laid Sakura on his bed.

Her skin was still damp from the bath, and the tips of her hair dripped water onto her shoulders.

If she stayed like that much longer she could catch a cold and come down with a fever again.

He wanted her to put on some warm dry clothes but didn't want to wake her up.

He knew that it was painful for her to realize that Tashigi was dead and they couldn't help her in time. But even though he knew Sakura would suffer from that knowledge, he still couldn't help but feel relieved that that hadn't been Sakura.

That they had healed her in time and she was safe...for now.

All Sasuke could think of was that everything seemed to be made especially to harm Sakura.

Tashigi, the only person who ever saw Sakura besides himself, had mysteriously come down with a deadly virus that no one else seemed to get except Sakura.

Kabuto being gone right when she got sick, and all the herbs Sakura had needed had surprisingly not been there.

Yet he knew for a fact that Kabuto had ever known herb there was out there and some of his own creation.

It just all seemed to lay out too perfectly.

Sasuke didn't want to think about the fact that if he had come back from training any later then he did Sakura could be dead right now just like Tashigi...

and then that would be his fault.. for not staying with her more.

For not protecting her. He already felt like he had failed her again.

No, he wouldn't let something like this happen again. From now on he had to be more careful and protect Sakura..

From now on she would be with him always.

Time for succeeding his plan was close...

Orochimaru was weakened and he would need a new body very soon.

So Sasuke had to strike first.

"S-Sasuke.. "

Sasuke, who had been sitting on the side of the bed,

turned when he heard the soft husky voice whisper his name. He leaned down to Sakura,

"I'm here.."

he whispered to her as he took her hand in his.

Despite the hot bath she had had, her fingers were now like ice and Sasuke started to absent mindedly run his finger over her palm;

hoping to spread some warmth back into it.

"We were too late Sasuke...I..I couldn't.."

She squeezed her eyes shut tight as more tears started to flow out.

"I know..I am sorry..about your friend Sakura.."

He said.

She turned her face away from him,

"I have no right to call myself a doctor .."

Then Sasuke did something that surprised himself and her.

He pulled her up into his arms holding her close to his chest as he stroked her damp hair.

"It's not your fault .. don't blame yourself ..you did all that you could..you barely were able to save yourself.."

This was what Sakura really needed now, comfort from her friend

and Sasuke knew it. That's why he just sat there holding her close to him as she cried in his chest.

Finally, after her tears had stopped shedding for a time Sasuke whispered,

"Sakura .. you should put some dry clothes on or you'll catch a fever again.."

Sakura sniffed and nodded..

Sasuke finally let her go and laid her back on the bed.

"I will be right back.."

and he went out for a second.

When he came back he said,

"From now on I won't leave you alone .. you'll be accompanying me to my training sessions and everywhere I go, understood ?"

Sakura just nodded numbly not looking at him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

A guard had brought Sakura the new clothes that Sasuke had asked for.

Sasuke set the clothes by Sakura on the bed and said,

"Go change.."

Then he turned to the guard and told him to have someone come and change his sheets because these ones were soaked.

The guard nodded and left.

Sasuke then helped Sakura up so that she could go into the bathroom and change.

"Let me know if you need anything.."

He said as he closed the door.

He sighed and went to go sit in his chair.

Sasuke rethought over ever thing that had happened that night.

Sakura had indeed gotten a lot stronger since he left.

He shouldn't have been too surprised though since he had heard that she was now studying under the 5th hokage, one of the legendary sannins.

He still felt the over-whelming relief that she was safe. She was feeling weak but she alive at least.

Sasuke hadn't noticed that it had already been 30 minutes since he had left Sakura in the bathroom.

"Sakura.. "

Sasuke knocked on the door but no one answered.

He frowned,

"Sakura I'm coming in.."

Said Sasuke as he slowly opened the door.

He saw Sakura in the middle of the floor curled in a ball with her face in her hands crying.

The sight nearly broke his heart. The strong, stubborn girl he had always known seem so weak and fragile and..broken.

Sasuke wanted to run to her, to hold her tight in his arms and never let her go.

Never let someone hurt her like this ever again. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, how much it meant to him that she live through this, how much he wished he could go back with her to the leaf, how much he...No.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. He couldn't tell her that, it would just hurt her more when she had to leave him again. And she would leave him again.

Sasuke came up to her slowly and knealed down by her.

Her short was pinned up with a small purple clip and she was wearing a purple silk night gown, that he was sure would stick to her curves when she moved, and a black silk robe that was almost see through.

What was that guard thinking? He thought. No, he knew what that guard was thinking and he shook his head. But even as he sat there in front of her, her eyes blood shot from crying, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Beautiful? Had he ever thought of her that way before? Cute yes and annoying and obnoxious,

but beautiful? He looked her over. Yes..she was beautiful. And it only took him 3 years of being separated from her for him to really see that way. Sasuke wanted to laugh, oh how cruel were the fates.

He put his hand against Sakuras cheek and she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry .. that I'm such a burden to you all the time.. "

she sniffed.

"You are not .."

he said as he stroked his thumb over her cheek.

It made Sakura feel all warm inside. She couldn't remember the last time Sasuke was this sweet to her. Then she looked down and was a bit surprise to find Sasuke was in nothing but his black silk boxer shorts.

She blushed as Sasuke leaned over and pulled her into his lap. He held her close to his chest. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled a little. He was so strong and warm, she wished she could stay like that with him forever.

Then Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I'm going to kill him.."

Sakuras eyes flew opened surprised. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"So all this time?"

"Shh" He whispered.

"and than.. will.. will you .."

"No, I won't come back .. but I will let you go.."

"But why ? " Sakura asked as she pushed away from him so she could see his face.

"My goal was not to just get powerful ... I have to kill Itachi.."

Sakura took Sasukes hand with hers,

"But you don't have to do it alone.. I can help you..and Naruto.. we have already fought against the akatsuki.. and we will fight for you too.. "

Sasuke put his other hand over Sakura's and almost smiled but he shook his head,

"I have to do this alone.."

"You are always like this.." whispered Sakura concerned.

"I know."

He said as he picked her up in his arms. Sasuke knew that she could walk on her own now but he just really wanted to hold her close. He brought her to the bed and gently laid her down in her little corner and started tucking blankets around her. He he felt that she would be warm enough he climbed in next to her.

"Try to get some sleep.."He said as he rolled over, facing away from her.

After a while Sasuke gave up on trying to go to sleep. His brain just would not let him rest. And from the sound of Sakura breathing he could tell that she was having a hard time sleeping as well.

"Are you okay ?" He asked in the dark as he turned towards her.

"No.." murmured Sakura as she turned to him and suddenly blushed when she saw how close their faces were.

"?! Do you still have fever ? You're all red !" He exclaimed.

"N-no i don't" she stammered trying not to look at him.

Sasuke put his hand against her forehead,

"Hmm.. it's weird when you had the fever you were all pale and now you don't have it but you are all red ..."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Gosh Sasuke calm down.. I'm.. I just feel weird by being all this close to you.."

Now Sakura could swear that Sasuke blushed a little bit too. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the cieling. After a while of silence Sasuke

blurted out,

"Do..do you still love me?"

Sakura turned tomato red and she turned to the other side of the bed,

"I'm sleepy Sasuke and what's with the stupid questions...jeez..."

Sasuke smiled in the dark. She hadn't said that she still loved him..but she didn't deny it either. It made his heart feel warm. After all this time apart, could Sakura still love him like she did?

Then he got angry with himself. It wasn't the time for this !

He had to kill Orochimaru and then kill Itachi,

after that..

"After that... nothing right ?" thought Sasuke, "

I could be happy too...after I succeed in my goals .."

With that thought he fell asleep with smile on his face.

-XXXX-

A sudden knock on the door woke both Sasuke and Sakura up in the could feel that it was Kabuto's chakra outside the door as he stood up and went to open it. Sakura rolled over on the bed and sleepily watched him.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun sorry to wake you up but.. " then the smirk on Kabuto's face vanished when he saw that Sakura healthily sat up on the bed. "My.. the door of my laboratory is broken.. "

"Yeah I broke it. " said Sasuke and yawned.

"But.."

"Well we got bored of this room and decided to do it somewhere else and your laboratory was a perfect choice. " Smirked Sasuke but Sakura blushed a deep red.

"Hmph Sasuke-kun you should be more delicate with doors of this building and with the lady. "

Now Sakura decided to play with Kabuto and she stood up from the bed looking very healthy as she stretched her arms up arching her body.

The night gown went dangerously up showing the shadow between her legs as the silk clung to her curves making Kabuto blush. Sasuke turned to her then and his breath caught in his throat.

Sakura looked like the definition of sin, he thought. Sakura smiled slowly and walked over to them lightly swaying her hips.

She came up and put her arm up against the door and eyed Kabuto seductively,

"Well actually.." She said in a husky voice

," he was very soft with me.. I'm the rough one..

" She reached out and ran her nail down Kabuto's shirt,

" Sorry Kabuto-san, next time we'll try not to break anything.."

She winked at him them closed the door in his surprised face.

Sasuke stood speechless with his jaw hanging open. This was definitely a side to Sakura he had NEVER seen before or even expected. But he had to admit she handled that really well.

Sakura turned away from the door after she was sure Kabuto had left and said,

"UGH! I hate that jerk! I want to beat him to a pulp! ..Cha Cha!"

She starts to fist punch the air.

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed her wrists pushing her back to the wall with her hands above her head.

Sakura blushed as leaned down to her ear, she could feel his warm breath against her neck,

"I won't seal your chakra .. but you have to cooperate okay?"

Sakura nodded, her heart was pounding so hard from him being so close to her.

Images of what they "did" in Kabuto's lab came rushing into her mind and her blush deepened.

"I umm...I think I should try and get some more sleep..I still feel a bit weak.."

Sasuke nodded and let her go as he turned to go into the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and went to lay back in bed.

When Sasuke was alone in the bathroom all he could think about was Sakura words.

"He was very soft but I'm the rough one."

Hmph..He never imagined himself being soft and Sakura being the rough on..but he couldn't lie to himself.

All this time Sakura has been sleeping next to him he had often had "unwanted" dreams of things he could do to her while she lay in his arms.

Even when it was just a dream it still made Sasuke wake up in a hot sweat.

But in his dreams he had always been the rough one and she would lay there all sweet soft curvs for him, staring up at him with those large green innocent eyes.

Just thinking about Sakura that way, even being rough with him made his heart beat faster.

He turned the water to cold to try and cool off his now over heated body.

He had had women before when he needed...a release...but they were like puppets.

He could do whatever he wanted to them. When he was through none of them held any interest for him. Ever.

Yet here he was thinking about Sakura and he hasn't even touched her yet. Yet? No, Sasuke shook his head. He wouldn't ever.

Sasuke spent some time under the cold water.

Finally when he thought he had his thoughts and body under control he got out to dry off.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to wake Sakura up.

The second he saw her though her words came rushing back in his mind. He frowned and shook his head. He could never let on what he was thinking. He bent down and shook Sakura to wake her.

"Sakura...it's time to wake up now. You need to get dressed, don't you want to eat something ?"

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out making the strap to her gown fall down off her shoulder,

"Where are we going ?"

Asked Sakura as she rubbed her eyes. God she looked so cute when she did that, thought Sasuke.

He looked away trying to hide his blush,

"Umm I usually have breakfast at this time with Kabuto and Orochimaru and as I asked you, you must accompany me from now on."

"uhm .. okay.."

She said as she got up and stretched. Noticing that Sasuke was staring at her and that he was only in a towel she blushed and quickly grabbed up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

When she came out Sasuke was already dressed in his training robes.

Sakura had on her blue tank-top, black skirt, and black boots that Sasuke had brought for her the other day.

She had re-pinned her hair up in the clip again. Sasuke thought she looked really god like that.

"Let's go."

said Sasuke and opened the door for her.

They walked down the black corridors towards Orochimarus dining room.

"Whoa I never imagined this place to be this huge .."

Said Sakura who was looking around in awe.

"Hn."

was Sasuke's usual answer.

Then they came up to a double door.

Sasuke entered the room followed by Sakura.

The room was brightly lit and in the middle of the room was a gigantic dining table. Orochimaru and Kabuto were already seated in their usual spots. Servants were busy going back and forth bring food and drinks. Saskue sat with Sakura at the opposite end of the table.

"My my such a beautiful lady.. Sasuke .. you should've brought her earlier. "

Smiled Orochimaru.

"Yes Sasuke it's been a month and you only brought her today. "

Smirked Kabuto.

"We had a misunderstanding until today .. but from today on she'll be joining me everywhere I go."

Said Sasuke as he took a little sip of his tea that a servant set before him.

"Misunderstanding? " hissed Orochimaru.

"Yes.. but now she has really decided to betray the Leaf for me. Since I left she always thought that she should've left with me. "

Replied Sasuke,

Sakura sat silently with a blank face eating her fruit that had been brought to her, calmly listening to them.

"Ohh really Sasuke-kun that's a good news .. but Does Sakura know that soon you will give your body to Orochimaru-Sama ? "

Kabuto said.

"Of course."

Said Sasuke and looked at Sakura.

"That's my last wish so after I'm dead she will serve Orochimaru and help him to kill Itachi."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow,

"Oh Sakura does Tsuna know about your decision ? Or your idiotic friend Naruto ? They will be devastated.."

he hissed.

Sakura didn't show any reaction to his question. Not only did she learn the power to destroy and control chakra and the power to heal, but also the wisdom of how to use a woman innocence and beauty to her advantage.

She replied,"Since the very beginning I only cared for Sasuke.."

She put her hand over his,

"I know how important revenge is for him, so after he gives you his body I will help you with everything I can Lord Orochimaru. As for the village ... my home is where Sasuke is, so it no longer has meaning to me."

She smirked.

Kabuto still couldn't believe it.

He wanted to prove to Orochimaru that they were lying !

So he decided to ask her even more dangerous questions,

"Ahh by the way Sakura-chan have you heard of Tashigi's unfortunate death?"

"Yes Kabuto-san and I know exactly what happened. "

she smirked and eyed him.

Kabuto's eyes widened.

Sakura took a sip of her tea,

"As I suspect, from her childhood she had a virus within her

which got suddenly activated and she died... Tragic really. Thank god I have antivirus venom in my body because I would have gotten infected too if not."

she lied with a straight face but on the inside she only wanted to punch Kabuto hard in his face.

Kabuto grinned his teeth and smiled,

"Ahh that's so relieving Sakura.. I would be very sad if something happened to our new medic and crew member .. "

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and continued eating her fruit.

When Sasuke finished he set his fork down and stood up.

"Sakura, let's go. "

Said Sasuke. Sakura stood after him and bowed to Orochimaru and turned to follow Sasuke out.

Without turning back Sasuke said, "Don't disturb me today... I'll be in my room all day."and they left they left without another word.

TABI thank you for the help !

you are awesome Beta and my new friend ^_^

i'm so happy to have you ^^

My dear reviewers thank you !

keep commenting 3

i read them all ^_^

enjoy the chapter and kill the time until new manga chapter 635 comes out :P

i hope everything will be good for sasusaku fandom 3

next chapter of "Pain Love Sasusaku" will be updated on Saturday

jaa nee my beautiful readers :)


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back to Sasuke's room Sakura quitely went over to the chair in the corner and curled up in it. She was already so emotionally drained from last and now this morning. She sighed.

Sasuke went and sat on the bed across from her. He pulled open his katana and started to clean it.

He really did want to talk to Sakura but he just didn't really know what to say to her right now. He mostly wanted to know how things were in the village.

How was Naruto doing these past 3 years, good from what Sasuke saw a month ago, but I'm sure he's really worried about Sakura. But Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to ask that right now, not when he knew that she must still be weak from all the energy she used last night and still very upset with what happened to Tashigi.

So instead he stayed in his normal I'm-not-talking mode and kept quiet.

-XXXX-

Meanwhile in Konoha..

A bunch of shinobis were walking in the streets, and the town seemed as lively as ever.

The Hokage was sitting in her office doing paperwork as usual.

Suddenly she felt a familiar chakra heading for her and she looked back at her window,

it was Jiraya and Naruto.

Tsunade set her work aside and stood up to greet them as they reached the window,

"Any news on Sakura?" asked Tsunade curiously.

"No.." Said Naruto as he jumped through the window.

"It's been a month.. and we haven't been able to find anything. "

sighed Jiraya.

"I just hope she is doing well .. "

Said Tsunade and her eyes got all read and teary but of course she couldn't cry. She was the Hokage, she had to be strong.

"I'll go and find Kakashi-sensei to let him know we've returned.."

said Naruto and left the room.

"So how is he?" asked Tsunade sitting back down into her chair.

"He tries to not look nervous.. All he was saying is that Sasuke will take care of her and protect her .."

"I doubt that.. he is a missing-nin who severed all ties with this village.. "

Said Tsunade

,"It's only because of Naruto and Sakura that I haven't ordered anbu to eliminate him yet... but now if I had done that earlier.. Sakura would be with us .. I know they'd hate me but at least they wouldn't be destroying their lives because of Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade said a little bitterly.

"Don't worry Tsuna.. they'll be okay..when I look at Naruto and Sakura I always remember our childhood .. I just hope that unlike us they will have the power to save their friend from darkness.. "

Jiraya gave Tsunade small smile.

-XXXX-

Orochimaru was sitting in his Dark room, even moving was painfull for him now.

Kabuto was standing at the table and getting Orochimaru's pain killers ready.

"Kabuto hhhow long must I have to wait ?! I'm done withhh playing Teacher-Student games withhh Sasuke ! I want hhhis Body! "

Hissed Orochimaru.

"Everything is almost ready my lord.."

Smiled Kabuto,

"In a few days we should move to that new hideout and then ... you shall take his body."

"Perfffect."

Smiled Orochimaru delightfully.

-XXXX-

Sakura laied her chin on the top of her knees and watched Sasuke. How long had they been sitting like this? Seemed like hours.

Sakura had finally calmed herself down a bit and accepted the fact that she couldn't save Tashigi and she couldn't bring her back no matter how much she wanted to.

She sighed, Sasuke had been quiet the whole time too.

She figured he had gone back to his usual cold quiet self.

"And I was really liking how he was last night too.."She thought. Sakura looked up at the cieling.

She had been in this place for a month now and from what she had seen there were no windows anywhere. She had to wonder, so finally she asked,

"Sasuke.. are we underground?"

"Yes." Replied Sasuke without looking up.

So she had been right..."So were practically buried right?"

"Yes."

"Umm.. it's been a month since I have .. well seen the daylight .. and been out in the fresh air.. so I was thinking.. that well.. maybe..."

"Yes, after I'm done with cleaning my Katana I will take you outside. " He said.

Sakuras face lit up like a Christmas tree,

"Really?! You promise?"

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. He was relieves that she finally smiled again and seemed to be feeling better.

After a bit Sasuke stood up and put his katana away.

"Let's go.."

He said and held his hand out to her. When she took it he squeezed it a bit,

" but I'm only gonna say this once.. don't try anything or I will eliminate you. "

"Okay."

Was all she said, but she smiled. She had wanted to tease him a bit but decided against it. After all, he was being nice enough to take her outside and she was very excited.

They left his room and started to go through a maze of hallways and corridors.

This place was really confusing. Sasuke came up to what seemed to be a dead end, but then he started to perform hand signs towards the wall.

The next thing Sakura knew the wall had opened up to reveal a staircase going up. Going up the stairs seemed to take forever.

"Damn we really were buried"

said Sakura surprised and a bit out of breath.

Man she was getting out of shape staying cooped up in that room like that.

Finally they made it up to a dark room.

There seemed to be no way out but Sakura knew there was most likely another hidden door.

And sure enough, Sasuke went up to a wall and performed more signs.

The wall opened and the first thing Sakura heard was the roar of a waterfall.

They stepped out the room and into a huge cave. They were behind a waterfall! Sakura stared at it in amazement.

This must be where they get all that fresh crisp water, thought Sakura.

"Be careful, and don't look up or your eyes will hurt... you haven't seen daylight for a month .. look down until your eyes get used to the light outside."

Sasuke said as he walked toward the water fall.

He slid his arms out of his sleeves letting his top fall arounf his waist.

He stood just outside the cave letting a layer of water fall over him.

Dripping into his hair and over his shoulders and down his back.

Sakura didn't realize that she was standing there watching him opened mouthed.

She couldn't help but admire his seemlessly flawless body.

He had really filled out since he left the village. His shoulders and back were broad with lean ropes of muscles over them, he had built up his arm muscle so that they were thick and firm.

Everything about him was perfect, his body, his hands, his pale face and dark eyes. Sakura had always gotten lost in those eyes.

Even without the sharingan his black eyes and dark looks could hypnotize anyone. Especially herself. His dark black hair was also one of the many things that she liked about him. So dark and shiny, unlike her own hair which was a strange pink color.

She looked at him and thought that this man standing in front of her wasn't even a human. He was Definitely a God. A god who could kill you with just one look or make you ultimately happy with one look. And she wanted to worship him.

She put her hands up to her chest as her heart started to beat faster.

She remembered how much she loved him, why she loved him, how much she tried to hide these feelings from him but she could feel them overflowing.

She was looking at him and feeling her whole body tremble with a need she had never felt before. Without realizing, she slowly walked to him. The desire to be close to him won against Sakura's will and she hugged him.

She hugged him just like she had back in the chunin exams.

Water started to flow to her hair and shoulders but she didn't cared.. she didn't cared about anything, she was hypnotized with this love.

When Sasuke felt Sakura arms wrap around his wait, holding him tight to her, he felt his body start to come alive and burn with feelings he had long ago buried deep.

Even with half his body in the ice cold water he still felt hot.

He slowly turned around to face her not wanting to break her hold.

When Sakura felt him move she immediatly let go, afraid he might be annoyed with her.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I know you don't like people being close to you.. I just-"

Her rambling was suddenly cut off short by a pair of warm, soft lips against her forehead. Sakura was stunned.

"Ah.."

Sakura reached up to touch Sasuke but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

He put his other arm around her waist and pulled her tightly close to his body.

He slowly brought her wrist up and put it around his neck as he stared down into her big green eyes.

He slid his fingers down over her cheek to her chin and ran his thumb over her lips. The touch made Sakura shudder.

Ever so slowly he bent his head down to her and gently laid his lips against hers.

"Her lips are so soft"

He thought as he held her tighter wanting to take more from her.

She couldn't believe what was going on. Was this a dream? Was Sasuke really kissing her now? Yes, it wasn't a dream Sakura smiled on the inside.

"I love him"

she thought as she leaned into his kiss and put her other arm around his neck twisting her fingers in his hair.

Sasuke pulled away and laid his forehead against her shoulder still holding her.

She could feel his heavy breathing against her neck and he could hear her heart beating crazy.

Sakura smiled

"Y-you stole my first kiss.."

"Did I?"

asked Sasuke as he lifted his head and placed a kiss against her soft pink hair.

"Sasuke..

" Sakura looked down, " please don't give me any hope if you are .. not planning to go back with me .. "

murmured Sakura.

"..." Sasuke let her go and stepped away looking down.

"I'm sorry..I'm always ruining good moments aren't I?"

She smiled sadly.

Sasuke looked straight at her,

"You are my good moment."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. She felt like she could see all the way to Sasukes heart with that intensely honest look in his eye.

"Come. "

Said Sasuke as he took her hand.

"Hang on tight."

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

asked Sakura

Sasuke picked her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest,

"Close your eyes. "

He ordered as he leapt through the water fall and landed on top of the lake below.

Sasuke carried her over to a huge tree with a lot of shade so that her eyes could adjust to the light. He gently set Sakura down against the tree trunk then sat beside her.

"Now open your eyes." he said.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, the bright light hurt at first but she quickly adjusted to it.

She smiled as she saw that they were by a beautiful lake in the middle of a valley.

And she was sitting under a beautiful tree with Sasuke next to her, and he had kissed her. It all just seemed too perfect not to be a dream. She laid her head on Sasukes shoulder and closed her eyes.

Sasuke smiled down at her.

She hadn't changed that much but he knew his feelings for her had. After a while Sasuke asked,

"So you do still love me don't you?.."

Sakura opened her eyes and blushed,

"I guess so.." she smiled up at him.

Sasuke looked straight out at the lake,

"You were able to wait for 3 years .. will you be able to wait a little more?"

he asked. Sakura could feel that he was nervous to hear her answer.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"I would wait Forever.."

He shook his head,

"I'm not asking forever.. just a little while longer .."

Said Sasuke.

"Yes.. yes ..of course."

answered Sakura him.

He cupped her cheek in his hand,

"Than I'll come back.. but only when Itachi is dead .. and my revenge is complete .. "

"I'm just asking you to not do it alone.. take helping hands from us.."

"No.."said Sasuke as he kisses her on her forehead.

"I shall do this alone... only then I will be fully satisfied.."

Sakura stared up at him with sad eyes. Sasuke frowned,

"Please don't look at me like that.." he groaned.

"I hate when you are sad.. or when you are crying .. I hate it more if the reason of your sadness is me.."

She tried to smile a bit. Then Sasuke pulled her into his lap and craddled her to his chest.

"I don't want you sad ever again..."

"I won't be as long as I'm with you.."

She whispered.

He tilted her chin up to him and tenderly kissed her. Unlike the first time,Sakura was more aware of what was happening and it made her more nervous. Was this a dream? Did Sasuke really ask her to wait for him? Did that mean he wanted to be with her? Did Sasuke really say that he hated when she was Sad? Was this Sasuke?

Sasuke pulled away and frowned,

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I..I just...don't want to wake up and realize this is all just a dream..."

Sasuke smiled tenderly at her,

"It's not a dream."

he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Sakura could feel the truth in his kiss. Yes this was Sasuke but he was showing her a side to him that no one knew. Sakura felt proud and special knowing that.

"Sasuke .. do you like me?"

she asked after he had let her lips go.

"If I didn't.. I wouldn't be here..and neither would you.."

said Sasuke bluntly.

His answer made Sakura beam on the inside.

She stood up and brushed her skirt off and held her hand out to him with a smile.

"Come..let's go for a walk."she said. Sasuke took her hand and pulled himself up.

They started to walk along the waters edge of the lake.

They weren't holding hands though, but Sakura kind of expected that.

Sasuke wasn't really the holding hands type of guy. But ever now and then he would pull her in his arms and kiss her or run his fingers through her hair. And ever time it made her knees weak.

They came up to a cliff that was on the far side of the lake.

"Let's watch sunset."

smiled Sakura, thinking of how romantic it would be.

Sasuke frowned,

"No.. I'm tired we should get back and eat something.."

he said and turned away from the cliff.

"Oh come on Sasuke.. we're finally.. well .. together .. let's enjoy each others presence..please? "

"I'm already enjoying your presence.."

murmured Sasuke.

When Sakura didn't move and inch Sasuke went to her and slung her over his shoulder like a nap-sack.

"Aghh Sasuke put me down!"

Sakura cried.

"Nope."

He said as he started to walk back to the waterfall.

"Pleeease...I really want to watch the sunset with you .."

she pouted.

"And I don't. "

said Sasuke angrily but he sighed feeling he may be being to rough with her.

"Sunset means that something is over.. done.. and the day is parting with the sun.. I don't want to watch something that is over with you.. if we watch anything we should watch the sunrise .. " he stated.

"Okay.."

Sakura answered blushing.

Sasuke felt that they would get to the falls faster if he flew them.

So he activated the power of his curse mark and leapt into the air. But then he remembered that Sakura wasn't used to this form and he didn't want to scare her.

He asked her to close her eyes but she refused. When he landed inside the the cave behind the falls he set Sakura on her feet and started to turn from her not wanting her to see him this way. She grabbed his arm stopping him and came up close to him.

The god that she had seen only a short time ago was gone, and now stood before as a monster.

With fangs and long gray hair, it was even scarier than a monster. It was a demon with wings. But she wasn't afraid. She knew it was him and she knew that she loved him, that she loved every side of him. So gently she touched her fingers to his face and slowly started tracing each line.

She wanted to learn every inch of his monstrous face as well as she knew his human one.

She cupped his face between her hands, smiled at him and said,

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha..all of you..the way you are..."

and without hesitation she kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

He shuddered at the raw emotion her words caused him.

He was surprised that she was able to still love him even in this form.

When she finally pulled away his body had returned to normal and she smiled.

"You're not afraid of me?"

he asked.

"Nope.."

"but that side of me.."

"Sasuke.."

She said as she put her hand over his heart.

"I'm not afraid and as long as you are you I won't ever be afraid of you.. Because I know that even if you play this bad guy that you have very gentle heart.."

She was surprised to find that his heart was beating faster with each word she said.

"You have kind heart Sasuke Uchiha and I believe you will never harm innocent people.. and your friends..that's why I believe in you.. and that's why I'll wait for you patiently as long as it takes.. "

Sasuke could feel tears burning behind his eyes. Never had he ever expected someone to trust and believe in him so much. How could she be this way? With her bright smile, spunky attitude and soft pink hair. Her pulled her tight against him.

"Sakura...I..."

"Shhh...it's okay..."

She was here.

She was his.

He would never let anyone harm her.

Never let anyone take her away.

Sakura. His woman. His cherry blossom. His.

Thanks to My Amazing Beta Friend Tabi i think chapter 6 is wonderful :)

we are going to work for the next chapters too 3

thank you my dear reviewers :) for reading it and writing to me :)


	7. Chapter 7

After Sasuke and Sakura got back to the room Sakura went and sat in the chair in the corner.

She had been quiet ever since the entered the caves and Sasuke was beginning to worry that she was regretting what she had said by the waterfall.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke as he sat on the bed across from her.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling,

"Uhm..well..it's just.. it's sad that we don't have windows down here.. I miss watching the stars and the moon ..you know? " She looked at him.

"Hn you love nature so much.."

She smiled a little,"yeah I do.."

"Is that only reason why you are sad?"

"Well.. I wouldn't say I'm sad.. I.. I just can't believe that well.. we .."

"Are together?" Said Sasuke matter-of-factly like it was no big deal,but Sakura got all red in the face.

Together.. together.. together it sounded so weird for her, she really couldn't believe it.. was this even reality?

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"So..does that mean you agree?"

"Agree to what ?"

"Well.." Sasuke blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck averting his eyes from her,

"to be my ... Girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?.." Said Sakura. "Sasuke-kun's girlfriend.." She giggled, "It sounds so weird."

"What's weird?!"asked Sasuke.

He felt a bit offended by her laugh.. what was she laughing at? He had swallowed his pride just to say that word and she giggles?

While Sasuke tried to recover from his hurt pride Sakuras mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but go over everything that had happened that day.

1. It was unbelievably awesome that Sasuke-kun liked her.

2. They kissed!

3. He asked if she would wait for him.

4. He was calling her his girlfriend.

5. Uhhh what would Ino and others think if they knew?

She was already imagining what it would be like when he got back.

How they would hold hands while walking down the streets together, and go out with their friends again like old times.

Then after they had dated for a while how he would romantically ask her to marry him and then they would settle down and have a lot of babies.

Oh, how that last part made her blush.

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suspiciously.

(Oh crap did he read my mind?!)

"N-nothing Sasuke-kun.. heh-heh.." she tried to laugh.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Come." He took her hand and lead her over to the bed. As he flopped down he pulled her into his lap.

"S-sasuke-kun!" she blushed.

He held her close to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I like you here." he stated.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"There's nothing more that I want in this world then to be with you. Of course I will be your girlfriend."

Her voice and soft breath on his ear made him anxious.

While she lay with her head on his shoulder Sakura saw his curse mark on his neck.

She couldn't resist softly running her fingers over the mark. Then she lowered her face and kissed him on the mark.

She remembered how much pain he was in when he received that curse mark.

How much he suffered. She thought if that curse mark hurt him now, she wanted to ease his pain.

She softly kissed the mark then started to trail kisses up his neck, to his jaw and slowly made her way to his lips.

Sasuke shuddered as she put little kisses up his neck.

If it was any other woman he could have ignored it, but this was no other woman. This was Sakura, and she was the sweetest thing he ever kissed or touched.

He was powerless in her arms. As their lips met he couldn't resist pulling her closer to him.

Without breaking the contact of their lips Sasuke leaned her down onto the bed and covered her with his body.

He wanted to learn every crevice of her body. She was intoxicating. Sasuke moved his kisses down her neck to her collarbone as he slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

It was obvious he had waited for too long to have her, he was beginning to lose control.

He felt like he was going crazy he wanted her so badly. anted her whole body from the day she first came here.

Sakura was beginning to feel over heated.

She had never felt like this before. As she felt Sasuke start to unbotton her shirt she realized what he must want from her and she felt a little scared. She had never done anything like this before, never been this close to someone before.

Of course she was happy that her first sweet kiss was stolen by Sasuke Uchiha but thing's were going a bit fast weren't they?

Sasuke was knocked out of his nirvana as he felt Sakuras body go a bit stiff under his hands.

He stopped kissing her and pushed up with his hands to look down at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy.

God she was so beautiful, and she was nervous. He wanted to smile,

"Innocent angel.." he thought.

But he was bit ashamed that he had almost lost control like that.

He kissed her on her forehead and he rolled next to her.

Sakura curled into his chest and could feel his heart begin to slow down from it's rapid pace and she could hear his heavy breathing.

"Sorry .. I won't push you too fast .." He said as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead."I can wait..."

(oh god why is he so seductive) thought Sakura as she stared up at him.

"Um.. no.. Sasuke-kun it's not that.. it's just .. that.. I have never.."

He run his fingers on her cheek

"I guessed so .." He gave her a small smile.

"I'm nervous .. that's all.." she looked away.

"I know.. " he kissed her again.

"I'll wait for you.. I want you to want me as well... "

(Want me as well?! whaa ? Sasuke-Kun wants me..?! oh god ?! )

Sakura got Tomatoe red and she hid her face in pillow.

Sasuke laughed.

"This is not funny..." she muttered from the pillow,

"I..I just don't want to disappoint you.."

"Ahh Sakura.." he put his face next to hers on the pillow then ran his fingers lightly over her ribs tickling her.

"So.. how about you? Have you.. um?"

"Yes .. I have already been with several woman...few months after I came here...Orochimaru said that, as his old friend proved to him years before,it's the best way to get relaxed and calm after a hard day of training..."

(Hmph I think I have an idea of who that friend might be) thought Sakura as she pictured Jiriya.

Sasuke smiled as he watched the different emotions play across her face.

"Don't be jealous.." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not jealous." Sakura huffed and turned her nose up.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, she was obviously very jealous and it made him happy to know that she was.

Sakura had gotten lost in her thoughts again thinking about what kind of women Sasuke had been with.

Was she any match for them? They were most likely skilled in...THOSE kind of arts.

She sighed, there was no way she could pleasure him good enough.

Sasuke saw the frown on her face and pulled her tighter to him,

"Sakura...I may have been with others...but I've never wanted any of them as badly as I want you."

His words made her heart beat faster.

He was being so honest with her about his feelings for once and she knew how much of a big deal that was for him. Sakura turned her face up to his and softly kissed his lips,

"You have no idea how happy that makes me.."

He smirked,

"Probably as happy as I get knowing that you Haven't done anything with anyone before.."

He bent down and nipped her ear and then ran his tongue over it to ease the ache.

"I'll be happy to teach you everything I know soon..."

Sakura shuddered and his words.

As Sasuke started kissing up and down her neck Sakuras body started to get all hot and bothered. And then...her stomach growled.

Sakuras face turned beat red and she hide her face in the pillow.

Sasuke couldn't help laughing that time.

"I guess I should get some food into you huh..What do you want to eat tonight?

" asked Sasuke.

Sakura peaked up at him from behind the pillow.

She was very happy to hear his laugh again.

"Umm something .. fresh and something sweet and umm something boiled will be good too.." she muttered.

"Okay..you stay here I'll go tell someone what we want." he said and rose up from bed

and quietly went out from the room.

While Sasuke was gone Sakura got up and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

She almost didn't recognize herself, she looked...sexy.

Her skin was flushed a nice rose color, her lips had gotten plump and slightly swollen from kissing Sasuke, her eyes hooded and cloudy and her hair was a bit moused up from Sasuke running his hands through it.

He really seemed to like her hair. As she looked at herself she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what could have happened between them if she hadn't have stopped him.

She ran her fingers over her lips and neck still feeling his lips against them.

Sakura did want Sasuke just as much as he wanted her but she just couldn't bring herself to take that step so fast. They had just gotten together after all. Every time she remembered Sasuke's kisses and soft touches butterflies would tingle in her stomach. And she remembered the old times in their genin days.

How Sasuke saved her several times and every time he held her for a second she would feel like this but now she could feel love flowing in to her whole body. True love.

Sasuke came back with a couple servants carrying a few trays full of delicious looking food, all Sakuras favorites too. They set up the table for them to have dinner the servants left Sasuke went to the bathroom door and knocked drawing Sakura out of her thoughts.

When she came out her eyes widened when she saw all her favorite foods laid out on the table. Wow, she thought. She knew he knew a few thing she liked but she didn't know he knew this much. She smiled at him as he led her to the table.

Sasuke sat across from her and just stared at her through the candle light. It was so thoughtful and romantic of him, it almost felt like a date. Sasuke was being very warm and he even smiled several times, Sakura was amazed...

"Sasuke-kun.. I still haven't thanked you properly ... when I was ill you took good care of me .."

"Hn... you don't have to thank me for that .. it was least I could do since it was most likely my fault.. "

"Your fault?"

"Orochimaru must have felt threatened by your presence here. Thinking you might change my mind or something so I believe that he had Kabuto poison you."

"You mean poisoned Tashigi..."

"Yes..."

That bastard, she thought. She would get her revenge on him one day for that.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I shouldn't have told you that, it upset you."

She smiled a little at his worry for her. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me..I'm very happy .. I always wished to talk to you.. like this .. I always wanted you to talk to me heart to heart ... Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke looked down at his food. "I don't like talking .. and in the past .. I didn't want to get attached to you and Naruto .. "

"But you did after all.." she smiled warmly.

"Yeah.. and that's the problem now ...I must not think of other things until I get my revenge ... "

"Sasuke-kun .. please .. I'm begging you .. you have to come back alive .."

"That's what I'm planning."

"Then.. we would be team mates again ... you, me, and Naruto."

"Yeah...and I would have more reasons for rivalry with Naruto." sighed Sasuke.

"More reasons?" Asked Sakura surprised.

"Yeah.. I believe he still chases after you,doesn't he?"

"H-he .. well he does but he also knows that I love you .. and he loves me as his friend and teammate ... I think I was just his childhood crush .."

"You were mine too.."

"What? Then why didn't you ever ?.."

"I told you I didn't want to have feelings for anybody.."

"Hmm.. you know what? We should really have honest heart to heart talk..."

"Aren't we already having it ?" Smiled Sasuke as he sipped red wine from his glass.

"Well.. yeah kinda.. but you have to promise me you'll be honest."

"Hn."

"So.. when did you realized you liked me?" asked Sakura as she took a bite of fruit.

"Well.." sighed Sasuke, "Chunin exams probably .."

"Really? When?"

"Hmm.. while training with Kakashi.."

"Huh? While training with Kakashi?"Sakura looked surprised.

"Yeah.." he looked at his plate to avoid Sakura's eyes. It was weird for him to be honest with her for the first time in his life.."While training I would always think about you.. how you protected us and ..

how you stopped me while I was in curse mark mode.. I felt that I cared a lot .. I didn't want to believe it but.."

"Ahh Sasuke-kun.." Sakura had gotten all teary eyed at his words.

"Wh-why are you crying?! Sakura..?"

"I'm just really happy .. " she smiled brightly.

"That's why I don't like talking like this ..." he muttered.

"Awhh Sasuke-kun, I think its good for you to talk like this for a while." she laughed.

"My turn.. "

"Hmm?"

"For the question.."

"Ah go ahead and ask me anything .." she smiled.

"You liked me like everybody else ... how come you fell in love with me? ..I would always think that your feelings were just like everybody else's.. "

"hmm... you are right I liked you because everybody liked you..

because you were a Uchiha..

because you always were strong and handsome...

because you had the best grades...

but I fell in love with you because you always were alone..

because you are emotional but never show it to anybody else...

because you knocked me out of being mean to Naruto...

because you showed me that I wasn't perfect ..that I needed to fix myself..better myself..

you became my goal ..

I wanted to change ..

I wanted to become strong and .. perfect..

I fell in love with you so hard because you would die to protect your nakama...

because you have weaknesses too like other normal human beings ...

because you have been through so much..

that's why I've always wanted to give you a happy life .. "

"Hn.."

he smiled and reached across the table to touch Sakura's hands,

"Thank you.. for loving me as the person I am.. and I'm sorry for the things I did in the past.. that made you sad.."

"You don't have to apologize .. because .. loving you makes me happy .. just thinking about you..

now my turn for the question."

she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where you thinking about me while you were here this whole time?"

"Yes..Do you like or love Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Yes I do.. I love him as well .."

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"Heh Sasuke-kun you are so cute when you are angry.." she smiled.

"I'm not angry..."

"Let me explain.. I love him as the brother I never had..

I'm always rough with him..because I want him to be serious, to become more suited for the position of Hokage ..

I want him to be happy..I would give my life to protect him.. because he is my dear Friend. And I love you differently ...

not only as my friend but my soul mate as well.. "

"Hn." he smirked satisfied with her answer.

A sudden knock stopped their conversation in it's tracks ..

Sasuke sat back taking his hands away from Sakuras.

"Come in." he said.

Kabuto walked in with his usual false smile.

"Ahh sorry Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan .. to interrupt you once again.. but I have to tell you that we are going to move to another hide out in a weeks .. so get ready .. "

"Fine..now leave. " Said Sasuke.

Kabuto smiled and left the room.

"He is so wicked.." Said Sakura.

Sasuke stood up from the table.

"I'll go and call some servants to come clean this then go take shower. "

He went out and came back with a few servants who imediatly started cleaning up their dinner. Sasuke stroked Sakuras cheek then silently went into the bathroom.

So much for our romantic night, thought Sakura as she moved to the bed to getg out of the servants way.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

He was trying to rub his hair dry with another towel but water still ran down his chest.

Sakura immediately turned red and tried averting her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. I'll .. now I'll take a shower.. "

she rose up from the bed trying to not look at the half naked Sasuke in front of her.

While she was walking past him he pulled her back and gave her a soft kiss on her neck from behind.

"S..Sasuke-kun.." she blushed.

"Get back soon .. and let's sleep.. "he said seductively.

"O-Okay.." and she rushed in the bathroom.

"Oh god! Oh god ! Why he is like that?! I just can't resist being close to him..."

she thought as she stepped into the warm water.

When she got out and dried off she started to put on her night gown and realized that it was way too short and too sexy.

She had worn it last night but she wasn't really paying attention to it. But now that Sasuke admitted that he liked her and wanted to have her she couldn't wear something like this to bed laying right net to him.

"Agh ... "

she sighed as combed out her hair and then waalked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke was already laying in bed waiting for her.

He had left a few candle lit so she could see her way to the bed.

"I almost fell asleep.. "

murmured Sasuke as she slipped in bed and curled up to his chest. "Hn you are cold.." Said Sasuke as he pulled her closer.

"Well I just got out of the shower and my hairs a little damp still soooo..."

"Put your head on my arm."

he ordered. Sakura quietly obeyed him. He kissed her on her head and took in a deep breath.

"Mmm I love the smell of your hair.."

"T-thank you.." Said Sakura who was little bit embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable with her outfit.

Sasuke could read her thoughts so he smiled, she could see his white teeth in the dark and he said

"Don't worry Sakura I'm not going to eat you..I said to you earlier and I will repeat ..I won't do anything that you don't want..understood .. ?"

"Y-yes.."

she said feeling more relieved and relaxed.

She curled closer to him to get more comfortable.

She could hear his breathing, listen to his heartbeat, and she could smell his bare skin.

He had his own musky scent and she loved it. She put her arm around his waist and fell in sleep.

As for Sasuke he lay awake.

He was still arguing with his inner self, wondering if it was a good idea to tell Sakura about his feelings..to be weak in front of her ...to want her so badly.. was it a mistake?

"No.. it's not.. "

he murmured and looked down at her pink hair on his arm.

For the first time he felt something more than passion towards this woman.

He felt that he wanted to keep her like this. He wanted to watch her sleeping. He wanted to protect her from everything. And spend rest of his life with her.

He smiled, was this love? Because this would be the first.

Of course he was with other girls too.. but it was only for pleasure and relaxation..he would never keep them in his room and would never allow them to sleep next to him...but Sakura.. Sakura was something more..

He fell asleep thinking about what it could be like for them when he returned to the village.

Soooooooo :3 did you guys liked the chapter ? write it in reviews if you did like it ^_^

i uploaded it today so that you can kill some time until new naruto manga chapter comes out :P

Tabiii ! ^_^ thank you thank you thank you for editing it this good :3

i'll update as soon as possible :) keep reading because me and Tabi planned a very good story line for Sasuke and Sakura :)

as i said before story will go as it was in Naruto... but with few good things added :D well not few but many good/bad/sad/good things added :)

domo arigato for reading it :)


	8. Chapter 8

After few weeks of being together Sasuke got more used to having Sakura around a lot and being open with her. They got used to each other. Sometimes Sakura would go and accompany him on his training, or they will go for walks outside near to the lake and waterfall. Each day with him just made Sakura fall more and more in love with him.

Once Sasuke went on special mission for a few days and when he came back to Sakura he felt so relieved. When she hugged him and welcomed him back he felt like he was coming home. After all these years Sasuke felt that he wasn't alone anymore. Back than when he left the leaf Sakura was right when she said that if he'd stayed with her she would make every day joyful for him and would make him happy. And she had been, he wasn't regretting that he let Sakura into his life.

A few days after Sasuke got back Kabuto informed them that the next day they were moving in to the new hideout. Sasuke was training alone because Orochimaru was too weak to move out from his bed. When he got back Sakura had already packed all the things in bags.

He came in and smiled, "Hey.."

"Welcome back." she smiled as she was packing some towels in a back pack on the bed.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Umm yea a little .. but I've done more than this before. "

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "You have been working very hard on the room thank you."

"It.. it's nothing.."

He pulled her back to the chair and sat her down in it. He walked around the chair and started massaging her shoulders.

Sakura sighed with pleasure as her head lulled back, "Mmm… that feels good.." she smiled up at him. "I love you Sasuke-kun.."

He bent down and laid a kiss on her lips in return. He knew he most likely loved her but he just couldn't bring himself to say it yet and he knew that it must hurt Sakura a little when he didn't say it back. Yet she never complained.

Sakura sighed again, after all this time he had finally admitted that he liked her and that he wanted to be with her, but he never ever said that he loved her . She would get sad when she thought about it but it was okay since she knew that he felt strongly for her, otherwise he wouldn't even be this close to her. He respected her, cared for her, protected her what else she needed? She could feel everything from his actions.

As Sasuke massaged her neck he looked around to see what she had done to the room.

"Your weapon scrolls are in that big blue bag, and your clothes are in the black bag. I put medicines in a little black bag and my few things in the red bag."

"Hn .. you are so organized." he smiled as she blushed. "Hmm, Sakura.. I have never asked you.. do you cook as well?"

(Oh crap!), thought Sakura. The only thing her skills lacked was cooking. One time she invited Naruto and Kakashi over for dinner and they almost got killed from her food. However, she's a perfect medic, clever strategist and perfect Kuniichi but she was far away from perfecting cooking. She swallowed her breath and said, "Umm no.. I can't really cook well."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll teach you how to make all my favorite foods. When I come back.."

"Wow you know how to cook?!" she asked surprised.

"Hmmhmm..I thought that would be obvious. I did live alone for years."

"B-But Naruto.. eats ramen and other junk food..so I just figured…"

"Hn that dope.. well I know how to cook.. so that wouldn't be a problem when we will be living together."

Living together? They would live together when he came back? Sakura blushed, "Okay.. that's the deal.. I will clean the house and get the groceries .. also laundry .. and you will cook. "

"That sounds perfect.." smiled Sasuke sadly thinking that if he lost to Itachi or Orochimaru, he and Sakura might not have future together...

"Sasuke kun.. "

"What?"

"You .. intend on living with me when you come back right?" she whispered.

"Well.. if they don't execute me as a missing-nin.. yeah why not.. " he shrugged and smiled.

"They won't! I.. I will tell Tsunade-sama.. and Naruto.."

"Shhh I know.." he kissed her gently. "It's only fitting that we move in together, after all..having a family is my second goal.."

Sakura smiled and laughed, "I remember.. back then when we formed our team.. you said that you would restore your clan..."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn you remember that? "

"Yeah.. " Sakura blushed a little, "Back then I thought of who could that lucky girl be, and how amazing it would be if…if it was me.." She turned towards him, "I thought, who would Sasuke-kun pick as his soulmate..and I wondered if I would be able to take it if it was anyone else but me.."

"Sakura…"

She smiled, "It's silly I know.."

Sasuke shook his head and bent down grabbing the back of her head and kissing her hard. This fast response made Sakura's body burst into flames. Sasuke's kisses were so hot and full of passion no matter if he was kissing her lightly or like he was now, full of emotion that he couldn't seem to speak of.

He pulled back, both out of breath. "I…don't think it is silly one bit. Maybe back then I would have but I was a bit narrow minded…I think it's very cute that even back then you were worrying about things like that. That you cared about me that much even then."

She blushed, "Well..I..thank you."

He smiled, "So we agree that we will live together and soon start a family."

Sakura blushed and nodded. A family? With Sasuke? That's all she'd ever dream about. "Yes, of course but.. it is a little hard picturing you as a family man.."

"What's so weird about it? I want to be a father and rise my children without mistakes.. " He frowned. "You do want that don't you?"

"Yes.. It's just weird talking about it.."

"Agh.." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in agitation. " I never even intended to talk about this yet Sakura.. it's too early I know ... I just start thinking and talking about the future we could have together if we can.."

It was obvious that he had gotten a bit angry with how far the conversation had gone. To be honest Sakura was a bit angry herself. She just wished Sasuke could be more clear with how he felt. Why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to make her his wife and have her bear his children. It was simple wasn't it?

Eventually the silence got too much for Sasuke and he walked out without a word. Could this really be their first official fight as a couple? If it was Saukra didn't like it very much.

Sasuke didn't get back till late, like he used to do before when she first got here. Sakura was already curled up on her side of the bed but she wasn't sleeping. She felt a bit guilty for how she had been feeling about Sasuke earlier and felt that she was being unfair to think those things. She knew him well,. She knew that even blabbering those things about future and living together were very hard for him to say loud. She was just being selfish and impatient.

When Sasuke gently laid in bed Sakura turned to him, snuggling up to his chest where she loved to be now. "Sasuke-kun..I'm sorry I…"

"You don't have to apologize for everything Sakura." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Sasuke-kun.. I would love to have as many children as you want. Since I am an only child I have always wanted to have a big family. And it would make me the happiest girl in the world to be your wife and to bear your last name.."

Sakuras soft words made Sasuke so proud and happy. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sakura Uchiha? Has a nice ring to it.."

She smiled. "It does doesn't it?" She was happy, she knew that her words had made him happy too. She yawned.

"Go to sleep now. We have a long journey a head."

Sakura nodded and curled into his chest falling fast asleep in his arms.

-X X X X-

Next day they packed all the could carry and headed out to the new hideout. Sasuke, Sakura, Orochimaru, with few Guards and Kabuto. Orochimaru was too weak to walk so he was hidden inside a carriage.

Around the middle of the day, Orochimaru summoned Sasuke to the side of his carriage. "Sssasuke-kun.. do you remember my request?"

"Yes.. and Sakura is coming with me.."

"As you wish... kukuku but come back in few days I need that medicine..."

"Yes. I shall be at the hide out in 5 days time."

"Very well. Go now."

Sasuke nodded and bowed then went back to where Sakura was walking behind the carriage.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"We have to go to a nearby city to get something for Orochimaru."

"Oh…"

"We leave now. Let's go."

"Yes."

After the were a ways from the carriage Sakura asked, "He let us go that easily?"

"Yeah.."

"But why? What if we run away ..What if I did?"

"He knows that I wont..and that you wouldn't."

"But you can, can't you Sasuke-kun? "

"Easily.. but it would be too much trouble to search for Itachi as long as Orochimaru is alive and obviously would want revenge on me if I run away.. And now that would lead back to you. "

"Got it.. " she murmured.

They had only been traveling half the day but Sakura was really feeling it. She had really gotten out of shape staying cooped up in that hole so long.

"Are you tired?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm a bit.. I haven't had any training for 2 months and .. I'm out of my shape.."

"Hn.. The town isn't much farther. We should go to the hot springs.. and relax."

"That sounds good to me.."

-XXXX-

They arrived shortly after to a small city full of fancy looking hotels, gambling centers, restaurants, a shopping center and a huge hot spring. Sakura was in awe, she had never been to a city like that before.

Sasuke led her into one of the most luxurious looking hotels of them all. "One suite with full service.." Said Sasuke as he gave the clerk a small sack full of money. "Also a man will come here to leave a package for me and I need it brought to the room ASAP."

"Yes Sasuke-Sama." said the clerk taking the money and then handing him a key.

As they were being shown to their room Sakura was looking around and kept seeing people nod towards Sasuke. And more than once she saw some women giving her dirty looks.

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun? Do they know you here?" she asked.

"Yeah.. Kabuto and I spent some time here in the past.. for getting intel.."

"Hmph..I figured." was all she said.

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"That you had already been here.."

"How did you know that?"

"Well girls working in this hotel were eating you with their eyes and .. they obviously knew you because I heard how they said your name.. " she left out the part where they would glare at her.

"Ahh are you jealous Sakura?" he teased her as he opened the door of their large suite.

"N-No! Not at all.." but in her heart she wanted to go on a rampage and beat the crap out of those beautiful, tall, seductive girls.

Sasuke took her in his arms, "Ahh Sakura.. you're still a child.."

"Huh? I don't see how that makes me a child. Are you saying that if random guys were making goo goo eyes at me you wouldn't be a bit upset?"

"We'll of course.. but don't you understand that I never was interested in other girls.. you are my only interest .."

She smiled and yawned. "I'll go take a nap for a bit. I'm really tired.."

"As you wish, as for me I have a few things to do.. I'll be back in a few hours.. and we.. we could go on to dinner together."

"You mean… like a Date..?" she smiled. Come to think of it, they were "together" almost 4 weeks now and they haven't been on a date yet. Besides they're walks on the lake of course.

He almost blushed but still he seemed very unemotional as he said, "Whatever.. I call it dinner, you can call it a date .."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well thank you anyways.." she said as kissed him on the neck then made feather light kisses up to his lips. She felt a bit daring and ran her tongue over his lips and gently took his lower lip between her teeth and sucked it.

Sasuke gripped her shoulder tight then pushing her at arm's length he murmured, "Sa..ku..ra.. don't .. tease me.." He tried to act cool but she could tell that he was having a little trouble breathing. He stared down at her as she smiled at him. Just how easily could this girl control him? How easily could she make him her slave with one look. Sasuke knew she had a power over him, he just wasn't sure if Sakura was aware of it yet.

"You go rest now. I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek then left her in the hall of their room.

Sakura giggled. She didn't realize he was so sensitive. A girl could have fun with that, she thought as she climbed into their bed. She needed to get a good nap in so she could look incredible for their first date.

Taa daaa ! chapter 8!

i hope you liked it ^_^

i'll upload chapter 9 very soon so be patient.

i'm gonna upload all the chapters till the end ^_^

i'm already working on chapter 11 ^_^

TABII my dear Beta and Friend, thank you for this amazing edits !

i appreciate it very very much ! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura lowly opened her eyes, looked around.

The room was all dark and it took her a second to remember where she was. She jumped up real fast.

"Aggh I think I overslept.. " She looked out the window and saw that it was already almost sunset.

"Hmm.. why didn't Sasuke-kun wake me up?"

She walked through the suite searching for Sasuke, but there was no sign of him.

"Hmph he's not here.. I wonder if he is done with his errands yet..Oh well. I'll get ready while he's still gone."

Sakura was amazed by how big the bathroom was.

It was huge and beautiful.

A big glass mirror, a marble tub big enough for two and a shower with glass doors.

As she undressed to take a shower she hoped Sasuke wouldn't walk in on her while she was in it.

She blushed, he would be able to see everything!

As she got out of the shower to dry off there was a knock on the front door.

"Is that Sasuke ?... but.. he would have a key.. I better be careful. "

She wrapped one of the big robes around herself and went to open the front door.

She opened it slowly and saw a tall man standing in front of the door with a package.

He was wearing a hotel uniform so she figured he worked there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs Uchiha."

"Whoa what's with the Mrs Uchiha?! Call me Sakura..please."

The man shook his head.

"Anyways Milady I'm here to deliver this package to you from Sasuke-dono."

"Package? For me?"

"Yes."

"Umm what is it?"

"Your kimono Mrs U-.. Sakura-dono. "

"Kimono?"

"Yes.. today is Hanabi Festival in our town... and Sasuke-dono requested to bring you this.. please wear them and go in the back yard of our Hotel.. Sasuke-dono is already waiting for you there .."

"R-really? It's already Hanabi festival huh ... I just forgot how time flies fast .. Thank you sir .."

she said taking the package from him.

He bowed and left her to get ready.

Sakura went inside and put the package on the bed and slowly opened it.

She was amazed to see the beautiful Kimono, shoes, hairpins and a little bit of make-up Sasuke had gotten for her.

She quickly went into the bathroom to pull her hair up with the pins and to put a little of the make-up on.

When she was finally satisfied with herself she went to put the kimono on.

When she looked in the mirror she was a bit surprised at how good she looked.

Sasuke really did have good taste in clothes.

The thought made her giggle. She looked gorgeous in the Kimono.

It was a light pink just like her hair and it had beautiful white cherry blossoms all over it.

She felt that it matched her perfectly.

Sakura carefully went downstairs. Some of the girls greeted her and told her where to go to get to the back yard.

Apparently the whole hotel knew that she was with Sasuke, and where Sasuke was waiting at the moment.

The back garden was beautiful! Paper firelighters were all over the place.

Huge Cherry Blossom trees were everywhere, even the smell was of Cherry blossoms, and pink petals were flowing in an artificial little river.

Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra nearby and she slowly walked to where he was.

Sasuke was standing on a little oval bridge leaning against the railing looking down at a pond full of fish. He was wearing a dark blue kimono and of course his Katana was with him.

He hadn't noticed her yet, so for a second she was able to just take in the sight of him.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said softly.

"Sakura!" he stood straight when he saw her.

She shyly stood in front of him, blushing.

He could feel bright energy coming from her, she was the girl he would never get bored of ..

this definitely was love.

He cleared his throat.

"You are late .."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out. "I'm sorry. I overslept."

He smiled ironically and shook his head.

"How can I ever stay angry with you?"

"You can't."

She laughed.

"Oh and thank you for the kimono.."

"So you like it?"

"I love it .. "

she smiled and leaned into him.

"I'm glad that we are finally going on a date Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn... let's go."

They walked side by side through the venders on the street and past the buildings silently.

Everybody around them would look at them and whisper. Girls obviously were jealous and boys were just admiring Sakura.

It felt good to be with the most handsome guy in town, she thought. Finally they arrived at a fancy restaurant.

Everyone was wearing kimonos and looked fabulous.

The hostess sat them in a window booth.

"Wow .. this is so beautiful .. the stars and .. the moon .. huh Sasuke-kun?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah.."

"So .. what should we talk about on this date?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never been in a relationship before. " groaned Sasuke .

"Me either. But you do know how to make a girl feel special."

She laughed.

"Hn.. did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes .. Idid. The beds are very comfortable there. "

"Are you hungry ? You slept a long time."

Sasuke tried his best to have a conversation.

"Starving."

Sakura smiled as the waitress brought them some sake.

Sakura took a sip of hers.

"Be careful with this .. You'll get drunk .."

"No.. I won't. "

she smiled, "I used to have drinks with Tsunade-sama and Shizune. "

"Was she training you in drinking too?!" Sasuke asked surprised.

"No No.. just.. when I accompanied her. "

"Hn. She still shouldn't be teaching or letting you drink."

"Oh Sasuke-kun you worry too much."

"Where you are concerned sometimes it is needed.."

Sakura was about to make a retort on that comment when the food arrived.

Sakura had never seen such a fancy spread before.

There were so many rare and fresh vegetables and fruits, exotic fish cooked many different way, fresh bread rolls, and a big bowl of her favorite noodles.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"It all looks so great! And came out really fast, how?"

"I came by earlier to make the reservation and order the food so we wouldn't have to wait for it."

She smiled,

"You always seem to know what I'm going to like. You must know me well."

He smirked, "Well, I like to think so."

Sakura smiled as she took another shot of sake.

Then she filled her plate with as much food as it could hold.

"Mmm this is delicious. You sure know where to eat and what to eat." Said Sakura as she tasted the food.

"Hn."

"Don't hn me!" said Sakura who's cheeks were slight flushed .

Sasuke raised his eyebrow,

"Are you already drunk?"

She shook her head,

"Nope."

Then she stopped talking and started to just eat.

She didn't want Sasuke to think she was some light weight girl who could get drunk super easily.

After dinner they went back to the garden behind the hotel.

The cherry blossoms were all in bloom and with the light of the moon to guide them it was all very romantic.

As they went over the bridge where she had found him earlier Sasuke turned to her and took her hands.

Sakura was surprised by this sudden gesture.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura I have to tell you something .."

he had concerned look on face.

Sakura felt a little uncomfortable ad scared.

She thought that Sasuke was going to tell her something bad.

"W..what?"

"Um.. well.."

he took out a small black box out of his kimono and handed it to her. "Here I got this for you. Open it .."

"What is it?"

she asked as she took it from him.

"Just open it.."

She opened the box and saw a beautiful pair of necklaces.

A matching Yin and Yang set.

"Umm .. well I.. I just wanted to get you something so.. "

"This is beautiful Sasuke-kun.. thank you .. "

she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"But not all of it is yours .. "

he smiled as he reached over and took the white part of the necklace. "This one is my half."

"Yours?"

"Yeah.. the white one.. because we definitely are like Yin and Yang .. for example you are my light and .. the one who can always bring me out from darkness .. "

"Oh Sasuke-kun.. I have no words.. "

He put his half of the necklace on and reached over took hers and as he put it on her he said.

"Until meet again after we part .. Let's keep them as mementos of each other and after we are together again, .. they will once again become one piece. "

"Sasuke-kun.. I never thought you were such a romantic guy..."

"I-I'm not really. I don't know why I'm doing these stupid things…"

She smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, they aren't stupid at all. They are romantic and I really love them. Like I love you.."

"Sakura.."

he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned down to capture her lips with his.

She really was his light.

What would he do without her? She was so sweet and innocent, he never wanted this feeling to go away. Sasuke pulled back so their lips were barely an inch apart.

"I love you Sakura.."

Sakuras whole world stood still and her heart skipped a beat.

She couldn't believe what he just said. The words she had been dying to hear from him for so long.

"I love you so very, very much Sasuke ... and I'll be waiting for you.. and keeping my piece safe always.."

"Thank you Sakura.."

She smiled,

"Now we should go have some fun at the venders and get some dango."

"I'm not a huge fan of sweets.. didn't you know that?"

"Nope I didn't." she laughed,

"And I want something sweet really, really badly."

"Something sweet huh?" he raised his eye brow then leaned in close to her ear.

"I can think of something sweeter than dango.."

Sakura's face turned bright red, "Sasuke-kun.."

He laughed,

"I'm just joking.. for now. You know you eat quite a lot."

"Hey! You just offended me! "

He tried not to smile,

"I am sorry Sakura."

"Hmph."

"Okay let's go.."

he grabbed her hand and lead the way.

Sasuke already hated the fact that he just couldn't say no to Sakura.. about anything..

-XXXX-

Meanwhile in Konoha the people of the village were celebrating Hanabi festival as well.

Naruto was wearing an orange kimono and he had sleeves rolled up to his shoulders.

He was walking slowly through the streets and venders, every Cherry blossom tree or petal would remind him of Sakura's hair.

He missed her very much, even if she fought a lot and screamed at him.

He wanted to have everything back way it was before. He decided to go see Sakura's parents.

He hadn't seen them since they had to tell them about the situation with Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto always liked Sakura but as well she was his best friend, and while Sasuke was gone she was filling his loneliness, and now both of them were gone.

He slowly knocked on the door when he got to the house.

Sakura's mom Mebuki opened it and Naruto smiled,

"Heya Mrs Haruno."

"Ah Naruto it's you.. come in. "she smiled slightly.

Sakura's mom always liked Naruto. She would always annoy Sakura suggesting her to go out with Naruto and forget Sasuke.

Mebuki Haruno knew how much Naruto cared for Sakura and what a honest person he was.

That's why she always thought her daughter would marry him.

Even if he was clumsy and stupid he was great guy.

"Hey Mr Haruno." Naruto waved as Mr Haruno came up behind Mebuki.

"Oho! Naruto."

"How's it going ..?"

"Well it's quiet without Sakura .." sighed her Dad.

"I hope she is alright.." said Mebuki wiping a tear from her eye.

"Of course she is! She is with Sasuke .. I bet he will bring her back anytime now.."

Naruto smiled big and put his hands behind his head.

"Hohoho maybe she'll bring back a few Uchiha babies." Laughed Sakura's dad.

He really had this weird twisted sense of humor.

"Honey what are you talking about! Stop making stupid jokes like that." She swatted her husband.

"Well what do you expect Mebuki? Youngsters in this age .. besides they like each other right Naruto?"

Naruto blushed a bit and scratched his head.

He didn't even want to imagine what sasuke and Sakura could be doing. "Yea.. they probably like each other.." he whispered.

"So then it's not a problem .. I always liked the idea of that kid as a son in law."

laughed Sakura's father.

"Hmph!" Mebuki crossed her arms.

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable with this conversation.

Of course he knew that Sakura liked Sasuke but children? Their children? He Imagined pink haired little Sasukes running around saying

,"Dobe get over here."

Nope it was too weird. He said goodbye and left the house, which was too quiet without Sakura.

He walked down the street to see Kakashi but then, he felt someone was following him and he turned back.

"Who's here?! Come out!"

Hinata silently stepped out of the shadow of a near by pole.

"Hi..Hinata? Is that you?"

Naruto was taken a back by the amazingly beautiful girl standing before him.

He almost couldn't believe that this was the Hinata he knew. He stood there gapping at her.

Her long hair was pulled up in a tight bun on her head and she had a small blue flower clipped in it.

She was wearing a light purple Kimono and looked gorgeous.

For the first time Naruto thought that Hinata was very beautiful.

"N..N..Naruto-kun h..hello.."

"Hey Hinata-chan! Are coming this way?"

"Um.. y-yes.."

"Well let's walk together then. " he smiled.

While walking together Naruto was admiring Hinata.

She really was very beautiful .. even though she was weird she was cute.

"Uhm Hinata-chan.. if you well .. are not busy.. we can eat ramen you know?"

"W..What ... a..d-date N..Nar..ruto-kun?"

"Well.. not exactly just ramen .. I'll pay !"

"Y-yes I would love that.."

Naruto smiled and took her hand and rushed off to his favorite ramen shop.

-XXXX-

Back in the city Sasuke and Sakura had went to the venders in the streets.

Sakura really wanted to play some of the games, and of course Sasuke couldn't say no to her.

He loved seeing her happy and glowing like this.

At one game she made him play and he ended up winning her a giant bear. The whole time they were together in the street though Sakura kept getting big glares from random girls they would walk by.

It was really getting on Sakuras nerves.

When they finally made it to the Dango shop a bunch of girls blushed and made goo goo eyes at Sasuke and then sent her death glares.

Sasuke sighed and whispered to Sakura,

"I hate when they do that."

"Do what?"

"Ogle at me and then glare at you. It's ridiculous. I'll never understand girls. " he shook his head.

She smiled,

"Let's just get the Dango then and go back to the hotel and eat it."

"Good idea."

Sasuke paid for the dango and as they were heading out the door Sakura wrapped her arm through Sasukes and pulled him close and glared at those girls.

Sasuke almost laughed, he liked that Sakura got jealous and protective. When they walked out of the store Sakura pulled her arm away from his.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Well I..I don't like it either when they look at you.."

He laughed,

"No, not that."

He pulled her close and took her hand.

"I meant why did you pull away."

Sakura blushed,

"Oh.."

Sasuke had actually taken her hand and was now walking down a crowded street holding hands with her.

She almost didn't believe it.

On their way back to the hotel Sasuke stopped by a small shop a bought a bottle of sake to go with their dango.

When they got back to their room Sakura was so happy to get out of her shoes.

They had been a lot higher then she was used to but she was glad she managed not to trip the whole time.

Sasuke went to the table and started putting the dango on plates for them. "Would you like some sake too?"

"Yes please." She smiled.

For about an hour they sat and talked about random things and drank and ate.

By the end the sake was almost gone and Sakura was definitely drunk. Sasuke was very amused watching her try to keep up a conversation while under the influence.

"S-sauke..you've barely eaten any of your dango."

She frowned.

"I hate it .." Said Sasuke.

"Hate it? But why ..it's soooo good.. "

"Itachi used to love them.. apparently he still likes them since he is still alive .."

After hearing that Sakura felt so sad and selfish.

She stood up and took his plate of dango and threw it in the trash.

"Why did you throw them away?" asked Sasuke surprised.

Sakura went and sat in his lap.

"I.. won't .. make you remember these kind of things anymore .. your past is the past.. and I'm *hic* going to.. to give you happy future!"

Sasuke smiled,

"You are already drunk Sakura."

He stood up with her in his arms and went to sit her on the couch.

"Hey! I can walk myself.."

"I'm sure you could."

He replied as he took the plates and sake from the table and put them in the kitchen.

When he came back to the living room he found Sakura sprawled out on the couch almost seductively.

He raised his eye brow,

"What are you doing?"

She smiled and coaxed a finger at him.

"Come here."

He obeyed and leaned over her and smiled.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck he asked again,

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh.."

she put her finger on his lips then she reached back and pulled her pins out of her hair letting it fall down around her face.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Sasukes waist and pulled him down on top of her.

"S-sakura?"

"Sasuke.. *hic* I.. want you to have me .. tonight.. here.. I'm ready .. *hic*"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "Do you think that if you are drunk I'll take advantage of you ?"

"I'm not *hic* drunk Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn.."

"Well I may be drunk but .. the feelings I have ... is that I want you closer to me then we are now.. I want you to hold me tightly and kiss me .. my whole body feels hot .. I want you and I *hic* know that I'm ready.. "

she whispered to him and started to trail kisses up and down his neck which she knew was his soft spot. She smiled when she felt him shudder under her attentions,

"And Sasuke-kun.. while we are here I .. want you to teach me *hic* everything .. to please you."

She bit him lightly on his collar bone then ran her tongue over the mark her teeth left on his pale skin.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke murmured ..

"Stop.. teasing me .."

"What's the problem Sasuke-kun ? I .. thought you *hic* wanted *hic* me as well.. "

she said as she started to slid her shoulders out of her kimono.

He groaned,

"Of course I do! But not like this .."

Sakuras eyes got all big and filled with tears and she looked away.

"am I not good enough for you?"

Sasuke stroked her cheek,

"You are .. but not today.. you should sleep now .."

"But I don't want to sleep..I want to be with you now.."

she whined and grabbed Sasukes hand and pushed it onto her breast.

"I want you to feel me Sasuke-kun.." she slowly started to move his hand under her kimono.

"All of me.."

she whispered and arched into his hand.

Sasukes breath caught in his throat, "S..Sakura.."

(Maybe Sasuke-kun is too shy?.. she thought)

and sat up leaving his hand under her kimono and untied the ribbon holding hers together.

She let her kimono slowly fall off her shoulders exposing her creamy soft skin.

Sasuke gulped and tried not to look at her breast but he couldn't help it. She was so sweet and innocent and her breast felt warm in his palm. They were bigger then he thought they would be and a perfect size for his hand.

(Perfect for fondling.. he thought). Her nipples were hard in his hand and the other stared at him wanting attention too.

But he had to be strong.

He was a gentleman and he would not take advantage of Sakura while she was in this state.

No matter how much he wanted to. He looked at her eyes and his resolve almost broke.

She looked so sexy like this. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Sakura.

He shook his head and pulled Sakuras kimono back over her shoulders and stood up.

"Sasuke-kun?.. Do you not like me?" she asked

"Sakura you know I love you."

"Then kiss me.. please.."

Sasuke couldn't resist her so he kissed her.

He pulled her close and felt her body melt into his.

If he didn't stop now he would lose control and it would be all over.

Sasuke pulled away,

"Sakura.. why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Okay.."

she smiled.

Sasuke picked her up in his arms and carried her to the room.

He gently laid her in bed.

When she reached for him he stepped back and said,

"Wait for me .. I… have to go to the bathroom first."

She nodded and watched Saskue leave the room.

Sakura fell fast asleep by the time Sasuke came back in and he sighed. He went and sat by her while she slept and stroked her hair.

What was he going to do with her? He thought.

He got up and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and decided to go sleep on the couch.

-X X X X-

The next morning Sakura woke up first and the first thing she thought of was all of the things she had done and almost done last night with Sasuke.

"Ugh…",

she was so embarrassed.

It didn't help that all night long she had been having steaming hot dreams of Sasuke.

Then she realized that Sasuke wasn't sleeping next to her.

She stood up and wrapped a blanket around herself and went out to look for him.

She felt so bad when she saw him on the couch.

She was never going to drink again. She fully understood why Tsunade would flirt with Kakashi or any other handsome man when she was drunk. She put her blanket over Sasuke and tip toed into the bathroom for a shower.

Thans to my amazing Beta Tabi

who helps me through every chapter 3

Next chapter will be in 3 days !

so keep calm :)

i hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was in the middle of her shower when she heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Sasuke through the door.

"Ye-ah Sasuke-kun.. I'll be out in few minutes ..."

"Okay.. I'll order breakfast .."

"Th-thank you Sasuke-kun .." Sakura felt so awkward now. She almost didn't want to face him but she knew that she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. So she straightened her back and got out of the shower. After drying off her hair she pulled it up into a bun to get it out of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was a rosy color but she wasn't sure if it was from the shower or an after effect from the alcohol. She pulled on one of the fluffy bath robes and slowly went out of the bathroom.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in front of her with his arms crossed around his chest as if he had been watching the door.

She blushed and looked down, "Umm… good morning.."

"Good morning."

He said as he got up.

"S..Sasuk- kun.. I'm so sorry about last night.. I don't even know what to say ... I'm so embarrassed. "

she covered her face with her hands.

He came up to her and took her hands away from her face,

"Sakura.. it's okay .. as long as you promise me something."

"W..what ?"

"Promise me that you will never drink anything that contains alcohol if I'm not by your side .. understood?"

"Y..yes .. with or without you I will never drink again.."

"well you can drink I'd just feel better if you only did it while I'm with you.. you were very funny last night though. "

he smirked.

"Agh Sasuke-kun !"

Sakura blushed and covered her face again.

He smiled and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "And I don't think I want anyone to see you how you were last night.. you really teased me you know that?"

"I'm sorry.. I don't even know why I was so.. so.. "

"Horny?" Sasuke smiled.

"Don't say that.. "

she blushed even more.

"You are so innocent .. " he laughed.

"I'm not! I'm adult you know!"

"Ah if you say so."

He let her go when there was a knock on at the door.

"That must be our breakfast."

He said and went to open the door. A maid came in pushing a cart full of food into the kitchen. She kept her head down and didn't make eye contact with Sakura or Sasuke.

While she set up the table, Sakura escaped into the bedroom to throw on a small white dress that Tashigi had gotten her a month before. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and pulled the pins out of her hair letting it fall as she shook it out. The neck line of the dress dipped dangerously low and was a bit tight around her bodice, but the skirt was loose and flowy. She felt really pretty in the dress even though it also made her sad thinking of her dead friend. Sakura sighed and walked out of the room.

When Sasuke sw her he raised his eye brows and she blushed.

"D-does it look bad?"

"Not at all."

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"The maid just left so let's eat."

She nodded and sat at the table.

Sasuke served her a bowl of fruit, a bowl of vanilla yogurt with honey drizzled in it, and a glass of orange juice. It all looked so great as usual. She smiled,

"As usual you know just what to get me."

He smirked,

"Well guessing what you're in the mood to eat isn't that hard."

"Is that so?"

she said drinking her juice. Sasuke sat quietly by her eating and watching her.

Sakura whipped her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat. "Sasuke-kun .. I wasn't acting like that yesterday just because I was drunk .. I .. really wanted to .. well finally be with you.. fully.."

Sasuke rised his eyebrow.

"And well... I was drunk and had courage to.. be honest.. otherwise I really can't just tell you.. how much .. I .. want you.."

"Hn even that proves that you are a child .." Sasuke teased her as he smiled and she looked away.

"Look now I'm honest with you and you're teasing me!"

"Sakura.."

he held out his hand to her and she came to him. Pulling her into his lap he held her close to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Sakura.. when two grown people are in a relationship and they are attracted to each other it's not unusual that they want to have sex.. and I told you how much I wanted you. But I also wanted you to want me as well; anyways what I'm trying to say right now is that we have a relationship and you should tell me things honestly.. not get drunk to get courage and say them.. "

"Hmph.."

Sakura looked away.

"Look at me.. "

he said. She looked at him slowly.

"I love you .. don't hide your feelings Sakura tell me things straight away .."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun ..so much.. I don't even know what am I going to do when.. we have to part again .. "

"You don't have to worry about that, just be patient and besides .. we're still together so think about today not tomorrow .."

"Today I want to be with you .. Your presence makes me calm Sasuke- kun.. I miss Konoha and my friends so much .. but I'm selfish .. while I can see you and I can be with you I almost forgot about them.."

Tears started to fall from her large green eyes.

Sasuke smiled and wiped them from her face,

"I know.. I'm selfish as well.. I don't want to part from you either Sakura.."

he kissed her tenderly.

"Sasuke-kun.."

she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please… take away my sadness… make me forget everything other than how I feel for you.."

"Sakura.."

The lost look in her eyes was the trigger that broke his control. He couldn't resist her plea. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Sasuke laid her gently on the bed and he sat up to look at her. The skirt to her dress rose up past her thighs and he could almost see the hollow between her legs.

She stared up at him with her smoky green eyes. With every breath she took she breasts pressed against the tight top bodice of her dress.

She looked amazingly sexy.

Sakura stared up at Sasuke as he started to untie his robe.

He was staring down at her with such an intense look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted devour her, to swallow her whole, body and soul. She reached her hand up and slowly stroked it down his chest.

She could feel the ripple of his muscle as he moved and feel his slight tremble at her touch. She got up onto her knees at the edge of the bed and leaned close to him.

She gave him a long sweet kiss and as she pulled away ran her tongue over his lips.

Sakura kissed her way down his neck and at its hollow she started to make swirl patterns with her tongue.

She felt empowered as he shuddered under her affections.

She pushed his robe from his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest, back, shoulders, and stomach; Wanting to memorize every inch of him.

Sasukes breath was getting heavy. Sakuras hands were making his skin burn and her tongue..

oh the things he wanted to do, but he had to go slow, this was her first time and he didn't want to scare her. Though she seemed very confident right now.

He could feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight and he groaned her name.

Sasuke took the straps of her dress and pulled them down to her waist exposing her breasts. He smiled and the small whimper Sakura made as the cool air hit her sensitive skin. Sasuke leaned her back so that her chest rose up to meet him and he began to suckle on one peaking nipple.

Sakura gasped as she felt Sasuke take her into his mouth. She wove her hands into his hair and tugged him closer to her.

With each needy pull of his mouth she felt her inner muscles quiver with pleasure and a growing need she had never felt before.

Her body was on fire, she felt as if she would burst into flames at any moment and she didn't care.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Sakura back down on the bed and pulled the rest of her dress off and tossed it aside.

She lay before him in just her lace black underwear, her breasts rising up and down as her breath came out in spurts.

At that moment she looked like a goddess, he couldn't get enough of her or enough of looking at her.

Sakura blushed as he was staring down at her,

"Sasuke-kun don't stare so much.. " she murmured.

"I could stare at you like this all day Sakura.."

he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.. You are my perfection .."

Sakura had no words to describe how that made her feel. For as long as she could remember she had tried to make herself perfect for Sasuke and now he was saying she was. She was almost close to tears.

"Oh Sasuke-kun.."

she put her arms around his waist and held him close to her.

The feel of her bare chest against him almost drove her crazy.

Sasuke stroked a piece of hair from her face.

"I'll be gentle don't worry.. "

"I'm not worried.. I trust you with all of my being.. I just don't want to disappoint you.."

He smiled and kissed her gently, "You could never disappoint me Sakura. Never."

He pushed her thighs apart with his legs and settled in between them.

Sakuras eyes widened as she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her. She didn't know why the contact sent a shock through her whole body, starting at the hollow between her legs.

Sasuke wanted her, of that she was sure.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down her body.

He wanted to know every inch of her.

He moved his body off to the side and leaned his head on his hand.

He slowly ran his hand over her lower stomach and felt her shudder.

"Just think of the pleasure I can give you right now."

He said as he played with the lace on her panties.

"Your.. touching and kissing me all over is pleasurable to me.."

she murmured.

"Hn." He smiled.

Now Sakura took advantage and pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

She licked the hollow of his neck and started to kiss down his neck. When she got to his nipple she wanted to see what his reaction would be if she did to him what he did to her. She smiled when he groaned as she ran her teeth over nipple. Then she sat up and started to slowly roll his pants down his hips. She wanted to see ALL of him and now.

Sasuke lifted his hips to help her.

He was excited that that she was taking the lead.

He thought back to that time she had teased Kabuto and said she was that rough one. He could see that she could one day be just that.

When Sakura stood up her breath caught in her throat. She was faced with a completely naked Sasuke and man was he sexy. She ran her eyes over him, his legs were roped with muscle just like on his arms and shoulder.

As her eyes inched upward her face was turning redder than ever.

When her eyes landed on his hips her heart stopped and her breathing picked up.

even though she was doctor and had seen naked body, She had never seen a naked fully alive and very horny man before and he was the picture of manly physic.

but it was Sasuke not an ordinary medicine test or something... and she was very embraced.

Sasuke smiled as her eyes explored his body.

He could tell she liked what she saw but was a bit embarrassed.

He sat up and pulled her close.

"Sakura.. You don't have to be embarrassed about liking how I look naked."

"I know that I.. I'm just not used to it.."

"You are so cute."

He smiled. "Now.. I want to see you." Sakura blushed as he pulled her panties down to her feet.

"S-sasuke-kun…"

"Shhh.."

he whispered and kissed her just below her belly button.

"Don't be embarrassed.. I love ever bit of you Sakura.."

Sasuke cupped her woman's mound in his palm and she gasped.

She had never been touched there before in such an intimate place. Then Sasuke pushed a single finger into her and she all but melted.

She felt her inner muscles clench around him and her hips rocked against his hand on their own. She gripped his shoulders for support for fear that she would fall over if she didn't.

She was gasping from the intense emotions racking her body.

Sasuke watched her reaction and almost lost what little control he had. He wanted her so bad and he could feel that her body was ready for him; he just hoped that she was ready. He pulled his hand away from her and smiled.

"You're ready for me Sakura.."

"S-sasuke-kun… please.." she begged,

"I-I don't know what's going on with my body.."

"It's ok, it's normal. Just ride it all out and it will all be amazing I promise you."

She nodded and he picked her up in his arms laying her once again back on the bed.

He pushed thighs apart and lay in between them.

She shuddered as she felt both their naked bodies touch. How could just this contact of their bodies feel so good? She was a bit scared about the pain she had read about that happens the first time a woman has intercourse but she also knew that after the pain came immense pleasure.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

She nodded and could feel Sasuke slowly pushing into her. She gasped and gripped his shoulders as he ripped through her innocence. Sasuke stopped to let her get used to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

He had never taken a virgin before and wasn't sure if she was in too much pain or not.

He had been told her was too big for some women to take and they had been experienced.

"Yes.." she said.

"Sasuke-kun I… I want more.."

she gasped and moved her hips slightly taking him deeper.

Sasuke groaned. She felt amazing. Not one of the other women had given him this much pleasure by just being one with him. One.

Sakura and he were finally one.

He groaned her name and started to move as she clung to him.

Her sweet mewing sounds driving him crazy and sending him over the edge.

Everything around them disappeared and it was only him and the woman he loved.

Yes, this was love and with every stroke that love grew more and more.

Sakuras body was melting from the inside out.

She didn't know it would feel this good to be with him. She never wanted it to end and yet her body kept searching for something just out of its reach. She had no control over her body's actions, it was moving on its own, like it knew what to do even when she didn't.

She felt her nails digging into his skin leaving her mark on him. Their bodies fit perfectly together, they were meant to be together.

"Sasuke-kun.." she gasped.

"I-I love you.."

"Sakura.." he groaned and sent them both spiraling over the edge into paradise.

-X X X X-

Sakuras head ay quietly on Sasukes chest listening to his heart beat start to steady. Their limbs were tangled up in each other and the sheets but neither one of them were able to move an inch. Sakuras body was still singing from the love making Sasuke just gave her. She was so happy her and Sasuke had finally become one. She had never felt so good in all her life. She smiled as Sasukes hand lazily played with her crazy sex hair.

Sasuke smiled at the woman laying on him. These past 3 years he had had a lot of women, but he never felt so good, he never enjoyed having sex with anyone like this. Even though he desired her body for so long, he said no yesterday just because he wanted her to want him when she was sober, and now when he finally had her he didn't even think of his own satisfaction, he only wanted her to be happy from this and feel satisfied. Maybe it was because he truly loved her? He had no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. All he wanted was to take care of her, obey her, make her happy, and give her pleasure, from now on he was only hers. Sasuke decided he would not be with anyone other than Sakura ever again, even when they were separated.

"I love you Sakura.."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun.. so much.. I want to be like this forever, just you and me.."

"I don't ever want to let you go Sakura.."

"Then don't .. Take me with you when you go to .. get revenge .." she said sitting up to look at him.

"Didn't you say you missed everybody .. ?"

"I do.. I really do.. but .. I love you.. 3 years I've been a part from you, I don't want to be alone anymore .."

"Sakura.. It'll be very dangerous and I won't be able concentrate on my goal.. Besides if Itachi finds out that you are my beloved it will put you in danger... If I know that you are in Konoha.. Next to Naruto .. Safe and waiting for me it will be easier for me to deal with.."

"I understand .. but you have to promise me that you will come back.. I couldn't stand it if I lost you Sasuke-kun.."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I promise .." he swore.

"And then we'll be together, and start our life together, and watch ever sun rise together.."

"Yes." He smiled. "Sakura.."

"Hmm what?"

"Will you Marry me when I get back?... "

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun.."

"Say you will.."

She smiled, "Of course I will, but I wish you had asked a bit more romantically." She giggled.

He laughed, "I will ask you again then more romantically when I get back."

"Okay I believe you.. but the day you come back I will already be thinking about it!"

"Ahh Sakura.. " he kissed her tenderly. "You are so funny .. and I love you.. and from now on you are my fiancée."

Sakura blushed at the sound of that. Fiancee? She was sasuke Uchihas fiancée and would one day be his wife and mother to his children. She smiled and climbed on top of him. "Now I will take the lead Sasuke-kun .."

"Hn..I definitely made a good choice for choosing you as my wife. " he smirked.

"Yes you did." She smiled and attacked his tempting mouth.

HUGE Thanks to Tabitha for helping me so much !

i hope you liked this chapter, write some reviews

because it really inspires me

and makes me want to write some more.

next chapter in 4 days.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun-Dun-Dun

here's chapter 11 !

sorry for making you guys wait !

for Apology next chapter will be submitted Tomorrow :3

and HUGE thanks to my beta Tabi !

she is an awesome person and very inspirational, her writing Skills are AMAZING !

Now go ahead and enjoy the chapter :3

**don't forget to leave reviews ^^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, it was barely dawn, he could see the sun starting to creep over the mountains and hear the birds chirping outside the window.

He looked around the room and bed, the sheets were all tangled up around them as their legs intertwined with one another.

He smiled and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, worn out from their long night.

And for the first time in a long time he was genuinely happy. So this is what it feels like to make love, he thought.

Yes, he had made love to Sakura. What they had shared was way more than just sex. He stroked her now wild pink hair and kissed her forehead. "Sakura.." he whispered to her.

Even in the dead of sleep she could hear Sasuke calling to her in her dream. His tender voice and soft hand coxing her into awareness. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see dark obsidian ones looking back and she smiled.

Sasuke was here and everything that had happened last night wasn't a dream. She blushed as she remembered being woken up in the middle of the night over and over by a hungry mouth and wondering hands. Sasuke must have made love to her at least four times last night and she was feeling it now as she stretched her soar body out.

"Mmm.. How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. Two hours maybe." He smiled seductively. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

"Aren't you tired at all Sasuke?"

"Oh I'm exhausted." He said as he pushed her on her back and leaned over her. "Yet every time I see you laying like this beneath me my body becomes alive."

She blushed, "S-sasuke-kun…"

He leaned down and kissed her slowly letting his tongue linger over her lips. He sighed, "You should take a bath and soak you body. I know you must be sore."

"Just a little…"

"Hn. Only a little? I guess I better try harder next time."

He smiled as Sakura blushed at his words. He kissed her one last time then rolled off of her reached for both their robes.

"Come I'll run you a bath." He said as he helped her to her feet.

Sakuras knees felt a bit wobbly as she stood up and she had to lean into Sasuke for support.

"Hn." He smiled, "Looks like I did better than you lead on."

"Shut up." She laughed. "You go get breakfast while I bathe."

he bowed. "As you wish princess." She laughed as she closed the door to the bathroom.

- X X X X-

As Sakura got out of the tub her body felt immensely better. She hadn't realized just how soar she was until she sank down into the hot water. She quickly dried off, pulling her hair up with a clip and throwing her robe back on.

When she stepping out of the bathroom Sasuke was already at the table waiting for her with her favorite breakfast, the usual granola with yogurt and fruit. She smiled,

"Looks great Sasuke-kun."

"You must be starving."

"No I~" just then her stomach interrupted her with a loud growl and she blushed.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Seems I was right." Sakura didn't say a word just sat down and started eating.

As Sakura ate Sasuke couldn't help but watch her mouth. The images that kept popping into his head were very distracting. All the things he wanted to teach her to do with that mouth…

"What?"

Sasuke blinked at her sudden question. "What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh.. well I was just thinking of your next lessons that's all."

Her eyes got big and she blushed. "Oh?.. And what kind of lessons did you think of?"

He smirked, "Well a lot actually…bondage sounded very appealing~"

"Bondage?!" she squeaked.

Sasuke burst out laughing,

"Well maybe not so soon then but I think you might rather enjoy that. But no, what I was thinking of teaching you this morning is how to use that delicious little mouth of yours."

"M-my mouth?"

"Yes. Now finish your breakfast." Sakura quietly obeyed but she was extremely curious about what he meant about her mouth.

When they were finished Sakura cleared the table and took the dishes over to rinse them. While she was at the sink she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

She smiled, "Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he started kissing the back of her neck. One of his hands found their way under her robe to cup her breast.

Sakura's breathing got heavy. "S-sasuke-kun I~ AHH!"

she gasped as he pinched her nipple into small hard peaks. Her legs were beginning to feel like jello and she was starting to feel that quiver between her legs that was becoming all too familiar around him.

"That's enough dishes now." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. "It's time for you lesson."

"Okay.." was all she could think to say.

Sasuke sat on the couch with her in his lap. Sakura could feel him pressed tight up against her thigh wanting to be free of the robe containing him. Sasuke started to kiss her neck again, sucking, licking, nipping; it was all but driving her crazy.

"Sakura… I can't get enough of you.."

"Me either Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke pushed her robe from her shoulders tossing it onto the floor. Then he set her down on the floor between his legs and untied his robe letting it fall from his shoulders. He sat there completely naked in front of her and she knelt completely naked before him. As she looked into eyes all she wanted to do was please him, do anything for him.

"Sakura.. I want to teach you how to pleasure me with your mouth.."

She blushed and looked down at his hard length. "With my mouth?" She had heard of it done before but she had never really thought of doing it herself.

But sitting there now knelt before Sasuke she wanted to, wanted to please him any way she could.

"Teach me." She said.

Sasuke got a chill from the seriousness in her voice.

He had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to please him in anyway. "Okay… I need you to take it into your hands and gently stroke up and down."

Sakura obeyed and as she small fingers wrapped around him she could feel him shudder in her grasp. She watched his reaction as she stroked him up and down.

Learning his likes and dislikes, what brought him the most pleasure.

"Good. Now… take it into your mouth.."

Sakura watched his face as she slowly took him into the hot crevice of her mouth. She felt a sense of empowerment as he closed his eyes and groans beneath her.

She didn't even think anymore, she let her body take her over; her instinct knew what she should do next to drive him crazy.

To push him so close to the edge only to bring him back down again.

Damn she was driving him crazy, he didn't even have to tell her what to do she just knew.

She was amazing; no one had ever given him this much pleasure before. She brought him so close so many times only to back off, never letting him release the tension building; but oh did it feel better ever time.

Sakura loved hearing him moan for her, it made her feel in control and powerful.

The great Sasuke Uchiha withering under her. She found herself getting excited and needed from pleasing him.

Sasukr couldn't take it anymore; he had to have her now. He lifted her by her waist and sat her over his lap. He groaned as he slowly lowered her onto his throbbing member. She was already so ready for him. It made him happy that giving him pleasure had made her excited.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke filled her. She hadn't known how much she had needed this feeling until he had. She was shuddering all over as she clung to his shoulders.

Sasuke gripped her hips and started moving her on him. Slow at first but adding more friction each time. Her soft mewing sounds driving him on and on until once again they were both at the edge but this time they both fell.

-X X X X-

Sasuke and Sakura lay curled up on the couch together, neither wanting to move from this spot. Sasuke was stroking his hand lightly over her back.

"You are a fast learner." He smiled.

She laughed, "You knew I was.."

Sasuke frowned, "If you ever do that to anyone else I would probably have to kill them."

Sakura leaned up and looked down at him, "There isn't anybody else Sasuke.. and there never will be. Ever. I love you and only you. Forever. You are my other half.. my soul mate."

Sasuke could so nothing more then kiss her deeply. He never knew he could love someone this much. She was everything he wasn't, the light to his darkness.

She sighed and laid her head back down on his chest. "I wish we could stay here forever.."

"I know.. but we have to get going soon."

"Already?"

"Yes. We still have to get back to Orochimaru."

"I just can't bear being in that wicked place. I feel it draining me each day."

"Don't worry. Very soon I'm going to kill him and we'll leave that place."

"And then we will have to part again…"

"Yes. But it won't be for long I'm sure and remember after you will be with me forver."

He kissed her nose.

"Besides.. you should use that time to learn how to cook future Mrs. Uchiha. A wife should know how to feed her family." He smiled down at her teasingly.

"I certainly will." She smiled.

"And I promise that once we are married we will go on a proper honeymoon just you and me."

"I love that Sasuke, but don't forget about Naruto too. He misses you a lot and will want to spend time with you too."

"Hn I'm not taking that uzuratonkachi on our honey moon." Though he wouldn't admit it out loud he did miss Naruto too. He was his best friend after all.

-XXXX-

They got ready and headed out. It would take them half the day to get where they were going. The roads were peaceful enough but for added security they traveled transformed. Sasuke knew that Konoha was searching for Sakura and if someone saw a pink haired girl and told the ninjas from Konoha they would certainly get on the trail and Sasuke didn't needed that.

They walked for miles in a desert when suddenly Sasuke stopped. "Don't tell me the hideout is under the sand." Groaned Sakura.

"Yeah. Every hideout is buried deep under the ground." He replied as he began to perform summoning seals. Suddenly a huge snake appeared in front of them.

"Sasuke-sama! What are your orders?"

"Take us down to the hideout Aoda .."

"Yes.. " said the snake as he opened his mouth.

"Eeeek?! Are we going to get swallowed by it?!" Sakura asked nervously.

"Not swallowed but in his mouth. Only snakes can get deep down in the hideout .."

"Ummm.. There isn't another way?"

"No.. now jump up and get in.. we'll be inside for an hour."

"What?! We're going that much deep in the ground?"

"Yes.."

"Ughh.. " Replied Sakura as she jumped inside of the snake's mouth. It was dark and wet and kind of smelled funny. She felt Sasuke jump in after her.

"Go Aoda!"

The snake closed his mouth and dove into the sand.

"Won't it leave a huge hole in the sand Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't worry it'll disappear in a few minutes.. wind will blow the sand and there will be no trail."

"Hm.. very clever .."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Then why are you shivering?"

"I'm cold .. "

"Come." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sat down.

"Sasuke we won't get swallowed right?"

"No we won't, it's my summoning .."

"That's good... Tsunade-sama has to teach me how to Summon Katsyo.."

"Isn't that the large Snale of Sannin?"

"Yeah.."

"I can summon Manda as well.. But I hate him.."

"Really? You can summon Orochimarus snake?"

"Yes.."

"Naruto can summon Gamabunta, Lord Jiraya's Sannin summoning and also his son Gamakichi, but he is small so it's no use .."

"Hn.. Naruto has gotten stronger hasn't he?"

"Yes, he is very strong now .. he beat up one of the Akatsuki, well with Kakashi-senseis help of course."

"What else do you know about the Akatsuki ?"

"Well I've learned that every member of the Akatsuki is a freak and uses specific jutsus."

"No wonder Itachi joined them.."

"The one I fought, well Chio-san and I fought was her gradson Sasori who was a puppet master and used poisonous weapons. Good thing is that I had an antidote. I got stabbed in my vital organs but I was able to survive thank's to Chio-san. Because we defeated him as a reward he told me about meeting Orochimaru's spy. He was a real freak, he turned his body in to a puppet."

"Hn you've became strong as well Sakura. I never imagined you could destroy things with just one punch. I saw the chakra in your arms back then when you wanted to hit me, when we first met .."

"Well yes.. but that was only half of my chakra power.."

"What? Only half? But with one punch you destroyed ground around us."

"Yeah I did that with half of my chakra. I'm storing the other half in a Byuakugo seal. That's why for three years I can't use my full force. After fighting one of the Akatsuki I saw how strong they were and I know they are after Naruto. I was barley able to defeat one of them thanks to Chio-san. So after I came back to the village I asked Tsunade-sama to train me and teach me how to master the Buakygo seal. After the seal is broken I will be able to do so much more. And help and protect my friends."

"Hn you are so determined. You've grown in to a fine Kunoichi Sakura. But once I'm with you, you won't need any power to defend yourself because I'll always be next to you to protect you."

"Sasuke I appreciate what you are saying, but I am a kunoichi from the hidden leaf. I'm also the pupil of one of the legandary Sannins. I have to carry on her will of fire and protect my dear people."

"Ahh Sakura.." Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her.

"We'll have some helluva children you know that Sasuke?"

"Hn, with your strength, beauty and intelligence, why not? They will be strong.."

"Mmm and with your handsome looks Sasuke-kun, don't forget that.."

"Hn." Sasuke held her tighter. Just thinking of a future with her and their children made Sasuke so calm and relieved, and gave him hope.

He would do everything he could to see that that future came true.

"By the way Sakura, I was wondering… yesterday and today we didn't use any protection so… is there a chance that you'll get pregnant?"

Sakura blushed, "Umm, no Sasuke-kun. I've been using healing seals over my body so I don't think there is a chance."

"Good, because I don't want to burden you with a child all by yourself. You know I have to take care of you.. when.. you .."

"Get pregnant?" she smiled.

"Yeah.. "

"Don't worry, we'll plan everything when you come back .."

-X X X X-

After they got to the hideout Sasuke went to see Orochimaru and Sakura went to their room lead by some servants.

"Whoa the room is huge. Bigger than the last one." Said Sakura as she looked around.

"We will leave you to unpack and bathe Sakura-sama. We will return with your dinner."

Said one of the servants as they left.

Sakura unpacked their travel bags and went into the bathroom to soak.

-XXXX-

Sasuke opened the door to Orochimarus room.

"Ahhh.. Ssssasuke-kun, you came back after all.."

"I wasn't going to escape Orochimaru, we have a deal.."

"Mmm since that little girl came here I've been doubting your choices Sasuke.."

"Hn.. I'm playing Orochimaru.. getting what I want from her. She is just a toy used for pleasure."

"Kukuku wonder if she'll notice when it's me in your body." laughed Orochimaru.

Sasuke froze but kept a straight face. He definitely had to win against Orochimaru, the time was right he would kill him soon.

After Sasuke left the room he went to see Sakura in their room. He missed her already. He wanted to spend more time with her, because he knew that finding Itachi wouldn't be easy.

First of all he would have to find himself a team. He already know who the members would be.

He had been planning this from the day he came here.

Sasuke never intended to die like a stupid person, and believe that Orochimaru would kill Itachi. Revenge was his responsibility.

What would Itachi say if Sasuke gave into Orochimaru? He would laugh at Sasuke who gave up his life just hoping that Orochimaru would kill him.

Besides only a Uchiha could kill Itachi, the man who slaughtered his whole clan.

Only Sasuke was able to do it. All these years Sasuke knew who was loyal to Orochimaru and who was not.

He found his room and felt relieved when he felt her chakra, calm and peaceful. Sasuke opened the door but he couldn't see Sakura.

"Sakura..?"

"Sasuke-kun I'm in here.." came her voice from bathroom.

"Can I come in?" asked Sasuke waiting for her to respond.

"Yes.. " Answered Sakura.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then he smiled, there was nothing to hide.

They had finally become one.

He opened the door to find Sakura relaxing in the huge wood bath tube surrounded by bubble and steam. The hot water had made her chicks pink. He could only see her head and neck because the bubble covered the rest.

"Will you join me Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura in a shy voice.

"Hn." Smirked Sasuke as he started to strip his clothes.

Sakura was still a bit shy when she looked at Sasuke strip off his clothes.

She admired his body so much, she loved everything about him and she was extremely happy that Sasuke loved her too. That finally after all these years her love was returned in full. She was happy she had waited for Sasuke. Happy that he had been the one to take her innocence.

Sasuke climbed into the tube behind Sakura pulling her back against him. The tube was huge and easily fit both of them.

The water was nice and hot and relaxing. He leaned down and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"You are very beautiful.. "

"Hehe well except my forehead Sasuke-kun.." she smiled

"Even your forehead .." He turned her around and kissed her on the forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Sasuke could smell the cherry blossoms steaming of her skin. He pulled her tighter against his body, he could never seem to get close enough to her.

Sasuke trailed kisses all over her face and down her neck. He kissed over the mound of her sensitive breast and could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster.

"S-sasuke.." she clenched her fists in his hair. "You drive me crazy when you do that.."

"Hn." Sasuke nipped at her skin leaving little pink teeth marks over her breast.

With each kiss Sakura could feel her body tighten up. She reached under the water and wrapped her hand around him. She loved hearing him groan. "Sasuke-kun… I want you."

"Then take me. I'm all yours. Always."

Sakura stroked him and felt him grow even more under her attentions. She leaned up and then slowly lowered herself onto him with a sigh. She loved the feeling of him filling her and stretching her almost to the point of pain.

She began to sway against his body, a slow leisure movement. She closed eyes and threw her head back taking all of him.

Sasuke loved watching her like this. How she could be shy one minute and then totally in control the next. He loved the feeling of her body wrapped tight around him, her soft sweet moans were music to his ears. He never wanted to let her go. She was his.

Sasuke let their love making build slow. Wanted her to be in charge, to take them over the edge.

Sakuras body was so hot. She kissed Sasuke and held him close to her, feeling their skins tingle as they rubbed against each other. Sakura could feel her body building slowly with each sway of her hips. They build so slow and soft but when they fell they fell hard.

Sasuke leaned back against the tube holding a gasping Sakura in his arms. She was amazing. Everything about her amazed him. How could she give them both so much pleasure with such sweet soft love making?

Sasuke silently cleaned both of their bodies off of any sign of their lovemaking. Sasuke then stood up and got out of the tub grabbing towels to dry them off. Sakura slowly stood and got out.

Sasuke dried himself off then went to Sakura and wrapped a towel around her. As he dried her off Sakura noticed in the mirror three dark pink spots on her skin. One on her neck, another on her collar bone and the other over her right breast. "You marked me.."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled, "Hn. So I did. Now come and sit down so I can dry your hair. I don't want you to get a cold."

"You are so caring Sasuke-kun, with you I always feel like a child."

"Hn, it's man's responsibility to take care of his woman. That's what I learned from watching my mom.."

"Sasuke-kun.. if it's not hard for you.. tell me about her please.. "

"Hn.. " he smiled, "Her name was Mikoto.. I look a lot like her apparently.."

"Wow.. she must have been a beautiful woman then.. "

Sasuke smiled and put a robe around him as well they went out and laid in the bed. Sakura put her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"She had long black hair and black eyes . I had never seen her sad, she used to always smile. She was very caring and loved my dad very much. He wasn't very emotional so he always kept calm and quiet but he loved Mom very much. He would always kiss her on her cheek when he came back home and would always bring her flowers or sweet things. When she was ill or tired he did everything to make her feel safe.."

"Hmm so you have your mothers looks and your fathers personality huh Sasuke-kun?"

"Probably .. " smiled Sasuke sadly. It was very hard for him to remember them and their happy days.

"Sasuke-kun, I will make you happy. I promise every day will be joyful for you and me. It hurts so much to know that I can't ease your pain.." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke smiled, "You already made me happy by being with me all these years and by waiting for me. By still loving me.." he kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes. For a moment he had a dream. How he took Sakura to his home for the first time. How his mother and father met her and seemed happy. He didn't feel any burden on his heart in his dream. Everything was perfect. Then there was a knock on the door and Itachi came in and even though he smiled and greeted everybody the dream turned into a nightmare for Sasuke. He remembered everything in seconds and he knew it was just a dream. Everything faded slowly, their faces and their voices. Sasuke woke up in the middle of night. Sakura was curled next to him comfortably. Sasuke shook his head, no matter what he had to kill Itachi. He was an avenger after all.


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

as promised !

because you had to wait so long for chapter 11

i uploaded 2 chapters in a row.

if you haven't read chap 11 yet go and read it :3

and if you did read italready :3

enjoy Chap 12 !

P.S i have Super Beta ! she's so fast in editing chapters :3

next one will be here ASAP !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple weeks passed by in a blur. Aside from his training hours, Sasuke spent every waking moment with Sakura; In her presence, in her arms, and in her bed.

Sasuke fully trained her in the ways of seduction. She was the perfect student, confident, unafraid and eager to learn.

Now Sasuke practically melted in her arms just by her touch. She knew exactly what to do with him to make him forget everything about the past and what was to come.

The pleasure she gave to him was unbelievable, she was his only Queen as he was her only king.

Everything was so new and exciting for her.

Sasuke was her first everything, first love, first kiss, first man and she loved everything about him. She loved the way he kissed her all over her body, the way he gave her pleasure just by running his hands over her.

After all this time she felt like she was a beautiful sexy woman, she gained confidence in herself.

He made her believe how beautiful and perfect she really was for him. She wasn't jealous of other woman who were drooling over him anymore, because she was only one who could ever give him the pleasure that he only felt with her.

She knew the advantages she had over him and she enjoyed it.

On the other hand Sasuke was extremely jealous and angry if other boys were looking at Sakura.

That's why when they walked together he always had a killer look that made everybody look down.

For the first time in his life he loved someone this much.

She was his alone; there was no way Sasuke would ever give up on her.

Sakura knew how possessive Sasuke became over her, that's why she always repeated to him that he was the only one for her.

He alone was the only one allowed to touch her.

But Sakura was happy about everything that had happened between them in past three months. However, whenever she was alone in her room she would get extremely sad.

She missed her family and friends so much, but there was no way she would be sad in front of Sasuke. That's why when he came back she would always welcome him back with smile.

Inside she was very nervous and concerned about what must be going on in Konoha.

Did the Akatsuki make another move?

How was Tsunade?

Were her parents alright?

Was Naruto behaving?

These thoughts constantly made her worry.

Sasuke knew, he felt everything and he could read her like an open book, but he was to selfish to let her go just yet.

All too soon the day of their parting would come.

After having a great peaceful lunch together and a fun round of lovemaking, Sauke sat with Sakura in his lap kissing the back of her neck. "Mmm.." she smiled.

"Sakura.." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura.. when I leave, lock the door and do not open it for anyone other than me."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun.. what's going on?" she whispered back.

"Here take this.." He handed her a little scroll and little jar full with blood.

"It's my blood. If you feel that someone is trying to get in the room summon Aoda right here and order him to take you to Konoha."

She turned to look at him,"?! But what about you? Sasuke-kun what are you planning. Please, don't leave me out. I can help you.."

He pulled her tight against him and kissed her passionately, almost as if saying goodbye.

When he pulled away he cupped her face in his hands,

"I love you." And without another word left the room.

"Ugh I hate when you do this Sasuke!" she groaned and fell back on the bed.

She knew how strong Sasuke was but Orochimaru was one of the sannins, it wasn't an easy thing to just knock on his bedroom door and kill him.

Knowing Sasuke he would probably not even knock.

He frustrated her. And what was she going to do if .. if he lost the fight? Surely he didn't think she was just going to hide away in here and not help him at all.

Sakura stood and rushed into the closet putting on the clothes she had originally came in, her fighting clothes.

She grabbed her gloves and rushed out of the room.

There was no one in the dark corridors as she rushed to Orochimarus room.

She knew Orochimaru had a room in the lower level so she went to find it.

It took longer than she thought it would to find it but as she approached she could hear voices. The fight between Orochimaru and Sasuke was almost over.

Orochimaru hissed, "Sasuke did you forget about your goals? You think you'll be able to defeat Itachi? You are weak!"

"Hn.. I'm stronger than I lead you to believe .. proven by the fact that you are under my gen jutsu Orochimaru." Smirked Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are a fool! You won't defeat Itachi as long as you are attached to that pesky little girl .. SHE is you're weakness."

"You can't defeat me!" Roared Sasuke as he cut the head off of a huge white serpent.

Finally Sakura came into the room but all she saw was Sasuke talking in low tones to Kabuto.

What? What happened? Did Sasuke lose? Was it over? Did Orochimaru get Sasukes body?!

But then Sakura noticed how frightened Kabuto was as he turned to run out of the room.

He was heading straight for Sakura.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Sakura as she punched him in his stomach making him fly into a wall knocking him unconscious.

Sasuke noticed her then,

"I told you.. to wait for me in.. the room.. did you think I would lose? " Smirked Sasuke as he put his left hand on his stomach were he was badly wounded.

"Tsk, it's a good thing I came, you have deep wounds."

Said Sakura as she rushed to him. She made him sit up against the wall so she could heal him.

"We have to leave now don't we?" asked Sakura concerned.

"No.. not now.. there's nobody .. here only us.."

Sakura looked towards the wall where Kabuto had been but he was gone.

"Sasuke Kabuto's gone will he be a problem?"

"No.. he is weak.." Said Sasuke and closed his eyes.

He was exhausted and out of chakra. Sakura smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders lifting him from the floor.

Using her chakra she carried him up to Kabutos lab. She kicked the door in and gently laid him on the bed healing his less serious wounds.

She sat there by his side until he opened his eyes. He was happy to see Sakura next to him.

He felt relieved, there was no more danger from Orochimaru. Now he finally could start working on his main goal.

But he wasn't happy or proud that he won against the Sannin, because he was weakened and ill, that had given Sasuke an advantage.

"Sakura.. can you bring me new clothes? I'll take shower here.."

"Okay.. " she said and left the room. When she entered their bedroom she couldn't help the tears that fell from her face.

It was all over, she knew that their time together was coming to an end fast.

As she got his clothes out she wiped her eyes. She would not cry over this. She was strong, she could get through this;

Sasuke would defeat Itachi and come home to her in no time and they would live happily together.

Until that day she had to become stronger and just have faith in him. As she entered Kabuto's medical lab she felt Sasuke's chakra coming from the next room.

The experimental lab, as she went in her jaw dropped open.

A naked man who Sakura had never seen before was standing next to Sasuke talking with him casually.

He was tall like Sasuke, and skinny, he had short white hair with purple shades almost as long as her hair he had weird pointed teeth, he was pointing finger to Sasuke's eyes.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun?" Murmured Sakura.

"Ah is this your girlfriend Sasuke? The one everybody's talking about? Nice to meet you! I'm Suigetsu Hozuki!"

he went straight to Sakura and held out his hand.

She was so confused, she had no idea what to do so keeping her eyes on his face she shook his hand and said,

"I'm Sakura Haruno and you should wear this."

she held out Sasuke's clothes.

He looked at them and said,

"Nah I'm not wearing this weird white shirt .. what's wrong with you Sasuke? Showing off your 6pack and boobs?"

"Shut up. "

was the cold answer from Sasuke.

"I'm gonna change into my own clothes."

smiled Suigetsu as he walked into another room.

When he was passing Sasuke he said, "Oh and by the way Uchiha you have a good taste in woman she's really hot!"

he winked at Sakura.

"Shut up if you want to stay alive Suigetsu."

Sasuke snapped.

"Huh sicko boyfriend syndrome ne Sakura?"

he looked back and laughed then he went in another room.

"Who is he Sasuke-kun?"

"He will be in my new team for searching for Itachi."

"Huh? I thought doing everything alone was part of your plan. Why won't you accept help from me and Naruto but asked some stranger for it?"

asked Sakura who obviously was sad and offended by the fact that Sasuke wanted to cooperate with others for help.

"Sakura.. I told you many times why I don't want you or Naruto to help me in this.. please don't start it again.. " replied Sasuke as he went into the bathroom to shower and change.

Sakura sat down in a chair looking sad when Suigetsu came out,

"What's wrong Sakura having a fight with your boyfriend?"

"It's none of your business." She said not looking at him.

Sasuke came out after few minutes. Suigetsu was sitting next to Sakura who had her hands on her cheeks and looked extremely sad.

"So Sasuke what's our plan?" Suigetsu stood up and crossed his arms.

"We're gonna take Sakura back to Konoha and then we're gonna pick up Karin from the northern hideout and Juugo from South then I shall tell you my plan."

"Whoa I thought it would be just three of us.. no seriously we would have fun.. besides Karin is nymphomaniac over you and Juugo.. well juugo's just crazy."

"That's my plan and you can leave if you don't want to take part in it." hissed Sasuke angrily.

"Okay okay.." said Suigetsu as he held his hands up.

"Then let's go." Sasuke turned and left the room.

Sakura went out followed by Suigetsu.

"Seriously what are you doing with this unemotional Jerk? "

Suigetsu asked Sakura.

Sakura didn't answer as she walked quietly behind them.

Sasuke summoned Aoda in the largest corridor and they entered gigantic snake's mouth.

They sat quietly as the snake was moving up.

"So why don't you take her with us Sasuke? It would be fun to watch her and Karin killing each other because of you." Smirked Suigetsu.

"Who's Karin? " Asked Sakura finally raising her eyebrow at him.

"She'll be part of my team.." said Sasuke dryly,

"And Suigetsu enough with the stupid questions."

"Okayy.. one last question then.. after taking back Sakura we are going to get Zabuzas sword right? You promised!"

"On our way to Karin's hideout.."

"And why did you choose her as part of your team?"asked Sakura with jealousy in her voice.

The idea of Sasuke taking another woman with him on his journey over her, not to mention that this Karin apparently liked Sasuke, did not sit well with Sakura.

"She is the best sensory type ninja and she is a healer."

"oh." was Sakura's short answer.

"Don't worry pretty face I'll have my eyes on them." laughed Suigetsu.

"Shut up." said Sasuke.

"Hmph. Somehow that doesn't really reassure me Suigetsu. But thanks." Said Sakura who refused to meet Sasukes eyes when he looked at her.

For 40 minutes none of them said anything. Sakura was disappointed, she always thought that until they had to part. Sasuke would still be warm and loving towards her. Yet the Sasuke sitting by her know was the cold emotionless one who was only concerned about his goal.

It was the old Sasuke, the one who broke her heart and left her alone. She felt like weeping from the sudden pain in her chest.

Sasuke might as well be hundreds of miles away for how he was treating already.

But still she sat there showing nothing. She would not cry over him, not here.

Finally they made it to the surface. Aoda said goodbye and vanished in the air, they were in middle of nowhere but eventually Sasuke knew where to go.

So Suigetsu and Sakura followed him. They ended up in a little gambling town.

"We are close to Konohagakure." Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked around she felt warm breeze of wind and everything was so nostalgic.

Half of her was happy because she would soon see her parents and friends again. But her other half was on the verge of crying hard, it was so hard for her to say goodbye to Sasuke.

Sakura looked down and murmured, "I.. I can go from here.."

"No, we are going to rest tonight here and we will take you tomorrow. To the edge of Konoha's border.."

Was Sasuke's quik answer.

"Whatever.." whispered Sakura and went ahead.

"Man you really upset her didn't you?" Whispered Suigetsu in Sasuke's ear.

"Hn."

They went to a large hotel,

"Two rooms. " Said Sasuke to the clerk who handed him the keys. Sasuke came back to Saukra and Suigetsu and looked them up and down.

They were both dirty and covered in sand. He gave both little purple pouches full of money.

"We should buy clothes." he said.

"I'm tired at the moment." murmured Sakura.

While Suigetsu looked happy,

"Hmm I'll go and buy something for me right now."

he said then turned his head.

"So what are your plans for tonight? Let's go gamble!" Said Suigetsu.

"I said I was tired." Replied Sakura.

"I need to rest.. We have a long journey ahead." Said Sasuke.

"Oh I know how tired you two are. You just want to have makeup sex! Anyways I'll be in the bar after I'm done with my shopping. Join me when you're done."

he giggled and left Sasuke and Sakura without any word.

Without saying anything Sasuke and Sakura opened the door of their room and went in.

Sasuke was first to say something "So is this the way you want to spend our last day together? Not talking to each other?"

"Don't say that.."

"What?"

"Last day.. because you know that I'll be waiting.."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun.. can't you understand that I'm upset? I'm upset that you just change moods randomly and are just cold to me like you were when I first came to you.

And I'm upset that your gathering a new team together when you have team 7 for help.

And I'm upset because I'm jealous and selfish and I don't want to have to wait to be with you!" She cried out.

"Sakura.." Sasuke pulled her close to him.

"Don't make it harder for me.. It's painful for me to leave you.. again.."

"Just take me with you .. please.." Tears fell down her cheeks,

"I'll take care of myself.. I'll .. I'll heal you and I won't be a dead weight I can help you in fighting too.."

He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura.. I just can't.. I'll be relieved when you're back safe in Konoha.."

"Yeah right.." she sniffed and pushed away from his chest.

"Come back Sakura.." Sasuke followed her.

"I'm gonna take shower and then go buy clothes and then go to the bar .. I just can't sit here and cry because of you... I've already shed tones of tears for you."

she sniffed and went in bathroom with her bag.

"Sakura come on.. let's talk.. be with me...please.." Sasuke couldn't believe that he was the one who was asking her to talking.

He smiled sadly, how much had she changed him?

Sasuke couldn't stand still either he went outside to breath in the fresh air and clear his mind.

When he came back Sakura had already left the room.

He groaned and went out to find her. All he wanted to do was spend every minute he had left with her. Kissing her, touching her, making love to her, until everything was over for a long time.

He knew how much he would miss her when they were apart. And he knew that gathering the team, hunting Itachi down, and then killing him would be a long journey, probably one year or even more.

And what was Sakura doing? Obviously she was acting like a child. Sasuke "Tsk"ed and went searching for her chakra.

The one Sasuke found was Suigetsu.

"Hey Sasucakes." Said Suigetsu when he saw Sasuke come into the bar.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Oh and you havn't? Well that gives me an answer as to why she was dressed like that .."

"Like what?" Asked Sasuke nervously.

"Oh come come.. "

Suigetsu said calmly and headed out of the bar, Sasuke followed him. Suigetsu stopped at the edge of a Hotel's luxurious bar.

From outside infront of the gigantic window he pointed his finger at Sakura.

Sasuke followed where his finger was pointing and his jaw fell open. Sakura was sitting alone at the bar she had her left hand on her cheek and with another she was eating a Dango.

She was wearing a short red dress and black high heels. The end of the dress was dangerously short, her legs were crossed, her long seductive legs. And the décolleté? Oh the décolleté was even more dangerous,

it was tight on her breasts allowing them to look luscious and desirable. Her hair was pinned up with beautiful hairpins and she had little make up on her face, allowing her to look like a goddess.

Sasuke was instantly aroused at the sight of her.

He wanted to take her right then and there.

Sasuke's heart beat quickened and then he felt angry as he saw

how the barman was sweetly talking with her and how the waiter took her hand to take her to her to the reserved table.

Sasuke was so angry.

He saw how every single man in the room was looking at Sakura, how they wanted her attention.

No she was only his! She belonged to him! Now he even felt pity for himself. What had Sakura done to him? He went from unemotional jerk to jealous angry jerk.

Sasuke went to enter the bar but the two men standing in front of the door wouldn't let him pass.

He was about to slam his way through when one of them said, "Sorry but you have to wear formal clothes to enter our Restaurant."

"Sasuke .. why didn't you wait for me? I was going to tell you that.." Said Suigetsu who had just arrived at the entrance.

"Formal clothes huh." Sasuke rose his eyebrow.

He had already imagined how he could turn his sharingan on and enter the room with force.

"Sasuke.. should we enter?" smiled Suigetsu who was a trouble lover and would take great pleasure in knocking out these two guards or even killing them.

It wasn't a big deal.

But Sasuke still was Sasuke, classy arrogant jerk.

He wouldn't rush in there like a beast and make her even angrier.

Was Sakura angry and trying to

make him jealous? Okay he would play with her rules.

"No.. lets leave Suigetsu.. We're going for shopping."

He smirked.

Suigetsu actually smiled then turned back to the guards pointing his index finger at them and said,

"You heard the man.. We'll be back Ta-Ta."

And he turned waving as he ran to catch up to Sasuke.


	13. Chapter 13

guys thank you for reviews ^_^

this makes me very inspired to write more !

in one review someone said that Sasuke is OOC

well of course he is !

in real life he is concentrated on Revenge only

in my Story he is INLOVE with Sakura of course that would make him OOC

because in Naruto we've never seen Sasuke INLOVE.

Now thanks to My Super Beta most of the Chapters are done and i will upload them ASAP !

i hope you'll enjoy story till the end :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting alone drinking orange juice and eating a fruit salad in the back of the bar but she wasn't really enjoying herself.

How could she when she was so frustrated and angry at Sasuke for how he was acting and then blaming her for not wanting to talk.

But she still loved him and was now beginning to feel bad for just storming out on him like she had.

She was about to head back to the room to apologize to him for being so childish.

Suddenly she started hearing whispers coming from all the young girls in the bar and as she looked around her eyes fell on the entrance. They widened as she saw Sasuke and Suigetsu enter the bar.

The girls were going crazy, even the guys were admiring them.

The weren't wearing their old sandy clothes anymore.

Suigetsu had on a purple shirt with a soft gray tie and white suit with white pants and gray shoes.

He looked really handsome. He went straight to the bar with a few girls following him with open mouths.

Sasuke was second to enter; he stood there searching for someone with his onyx eyes.

Everybody had their eyes on the tall raven haired man with the killer glaze. He was wearing black shoes, black pants and a black suit; only his tight shirt was white and he was looking so goddamn hot.

He even had lace bow tie on.

"Oh god, he's coming here.."

thought Sakura as she saw him smirk and head straight to her. Sakura pretended not to notice him, which wasn't easy to do.

Every girl reeked of jealousy as they saw Sasuke stop infront of Sakuras table.

"Would you mind if I join you?" asked Sasuke in a husky voice.

"Sure.." she said trying not to look at him for fear she might drool, and she still wanted to play angry at him just for a little while longer.

Every man in the room who had been gazing at Sakura so hungrily, sighed when they saw how Sasuke sat in front of her.

Of course it was obvious they thought: only those like Sasuke had the right and honor to be with a goddess of pure beauty like Sakura, everybody was looking at this dynamite couple.

"Hn Sakura.. Are you drinking alone?"

She smirked,

"Well I was before you showed up." She said as she took a sip.

"But it's just orange juice. I did promise you I wouldn't drink again with out you with me."

"Mmm good girl." Sasuke flagged down a waiter that walked by their table.

"One bottle of your best Sake please."

Then he whispered something in his ear and the waiter nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of sake and two glasses.

Sasuke set a glass infront of Sakura.

"Sakura look at me, I want to make a toast."

She looked up at him with out a word and watched as he took a little black box from his pocket and put it in front of her.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Open it." he said.

She opened the box and her breath caught in her throat.

Inside was a beautiful ring with and unusual exotic pink diamond on it almost the same color as her hair. She noticed the on the inside of the ring there was something engraved. When she looked it said,

"My love, My life, My cherryblossom" Sakura was speechless.

"From now on until we get married you will be wearing this ring. I don't mind you walking around looking this sexy as long as you have that ring on so other man will notice that you are already taken."

Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"S..Sasuke-kun.. I don't know what to say.."

He took the ring out of its box and placed it onto her finger.

He smiled, it fit her perfectly and she deserved a ring like this.

"Just drink the Sake." he said

They rose their glasses and said,

"To us!"

After a few minutes some erotic music started to play over the speakers.

It was hypnotic and seductive. Sasuke rose from his chair and held his hand out to Sakura.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Sakura blushed

"Come on.. I requested this song for us."

He said and pulled her to her feet.

(Oh god! He even knows how to dance. ) she thought.

Sakura wasn't much of a dancer but she couldn't resist the urge to touch him and be close to him.

Everybody turned their heads when they saw them head to the dance floor. Even Suigetsu looked amused, he was sitting at the bar in the presence of many beautiful ladies and different drinks.

When they got onto the dane floor Sasuke pulled Sakura close to his body placing his hands around her waist.

Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms to his neck and they swayed to the music.

Sasuke was an amazing dancer, he was spinning her, dipping her, he was making Sakura look good.

As the music got deep she raised her leg as he let go of her palm to catch the leg for a second and run his gentle fingers over her soft skin. With his other hand he lowered her back almost to the floor.

With her head thrown back Sasuke bent down and kissed her collarbone. Their dance was passionate and sensual at the same time.

As their bodies rubbed against each other they could both feel themselves start to heat up.

Sasuke could feel his pants tighten against him almost in pain, she was turning him inside out.

Sakuras body was on fire, she had never wanted him as badly as she wanted him that second.

When the dance ended she whispered in his ear,

"I want you Sasuke, I need you. Now."

He smiled and went back over to the table to pay the bill.

Then he grabbed Sakuras hand and rushed back to their room. They barely made it into the hallway before they were all over each other, kissing, biting, touching.

Sasuke pushed her up against the wall.

"Let's go to the bed.. S..sasuke-kun" murmured Sakura as he kissed down her neck.

"Hn.. it won't be a problem to do it here too ne Sakura? You want it badly right?"

"Yes.." she groaned.

Sasuke tossed his jacket off and started to unzip her dress as Sakura started unbuttoning his shirt; she was getting impatient to have his body against hers.

"Damn so many buttons." she murmured and then smirked as she tore his shirt open ripping of the last of the buttons. Then she began kissing, licking, and nipping down his neck to his muscular chest and back up to his mouth.

Sasuke groaned, she was setting him on fire.

Sasuke destroyed Sakura's new beautiful dress by cutting off brettels with his bare hands. He was strong and he was thirsty for Sakura's beautiful body.

He looked even more aggressive as the dress fell down to the floor and he saw her bare chest. He licked his soft lips and bit hard on her left nipple.

Sakura cried out with pleasure as she gripped his hair,

"oh.. Sasuke .. kun.." He trailed his tongue up to her neck and kissed it passionately.

"Sasuke-kun.. don't tease me.. I don't need this foreplay.. I'm already ready for your body.."

"Hn this fast Sakura?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he put his hand down and almost ripped off Sakuras underwear, the last bearer to her sweet core.

He put his palm on her womanhood and she trembled from the joy.

"Sasuke I want you every time you touch me .."

she moaned begged him to take her. Her cries made him snap and he pushed down his pants without even unbuttoning them. He smirked devilishly and put one of her legs around his waist with a rough touch and he entered her hard and fast.

Sakura gasped and moaned loud, her legs had given out completely. Sasuke lifted her other leg around his waist as she clung to his shoulders. He was breathing heavy, his touch was rougher than usual leaving marks and prints on her soft skin, but Sakura didn't care. She just wanted to be closer to him, have in deeper in her.

"Faster.. Sasuke.. faster" she whispered in his ear and then licked it with her soft tongue.

He groaned and rocked her body even harder and faster.

She cried out, her nails cutting into his back leaving her marks on him as his were on her.

As they reached their peak Sasuke caught her cry of pleasure in his mouth as he groaned.

Without putting her down he leaned her against the wall resting his body against hers, afraid if he moved he would collapse.

"Sasuke.. kun.. this.. was so good.."

".. want some more?.." he teased nipping her neck.

"Whoa already? Are you kidding you just finished.." she opened her emerald eyes surprised.

"Hn don't underestimate me.. today when I saw you in that cursed dress I wanted you so badly, and aggressively right then and there."

"Mmm so do I turn you on Sa-Su-ke?" she teased him.

"Yes.. Sakura.." he couldn't hold her up any longer, his knees were about to force him down. He took her in another room and sat her on the table.

"Lay back." he ordered.

When she did was he said Sasuke lifted her legs in the air and pulled her to the edge of the table and smacked her on the behind.

"Ahhh!" Sakura cried surprised. She had never been spanked before but she kind of liked it.

Sasuke leaned over her bringing her knees to her chest as he entered her again.

First he had both of his hands on her hips and swayed her body slowly and sensually, than he looked at her lustful breasts going up and down and he immediately put both of his hands on her breasts, squeezing them.

Then he kissed one of them and started to move fast and hard just like Sakura liked it.

Sakura felt like she was going to pass out from all the intense feelings rocking her body.

His hands, his lips, his whole body was making her go crazy, scream and beg for more.

All too soon they were tumbling over the edge again.

He let his body fall to her side as to not crush her.

"You are amazing.." he panted.

"Sasuke-kun.. I feel like.. I'm about to pass out. "

she murmured breathing heavily.

"Hn." he smirked and picked her up in his arms carrying her to their bed.

He laid her gently on the mattress and fell on the bed next to her. There was nothing better than to watch her naked body glisten in the moonlight from all their lovemaking, she was so beautiful.

Sakura curled up to his side and said, "I love you Sasuke.." He smiled and kissed her foehead as she fell asleep.

-XXXX-

When Sasuke woke up he was curled up in thin sheets next to Sakura who still slept peacefully at his side. He stroked her hair then kissed her on the nose.

"Wake up love.." he said.

"Mmm I don't want to.." she murmured turning over.

"We have to leave.." he sighed.

Her eyes flew open and she turned to him, "Already?" she whispered.

He nodded and stood.

"Come take a shower with me." Sakura slowly rose and followed him to the bathroom where they made slow passionate love.

When they were dressed and packed they headed down stairs to find Suigetsu, who was already having breakfast in a ramen shop.

"Heyya!" he said joyfully when he saw Sasuke and Sakura arrive.

"Morning." Smiled Sakura. Sasuke sat down without saying a word. They ordered breakfast and waited for it quietly.

"Why did you two ditch me yesterday? You left me stranded at the bar with all those chicks."

He saw Sakura blush and peak over at Sasuke from under her lashes, then he noticed the ring on her finger and said,

"Oh so you two are on good terms now aren't you Sakura? Or should I call you Mrs. Uchiha?" he laughed.

Sakura blushed, she always wished to be called that, she just didn't wanted to admit it now.

Sasuke smirked, Mrs Uchiha sounded so good.

They left the inn and went out on the way to Konoha. Sasuke let Suigetsu go ahead of him and he took Sakuras hand.

"Sakura.. I can't come down from the hill, but I'll be watching you to enter the Village.." Said Sasuke.

"Okay.." she answered.

"What if someone tries to catch us?" asked Suigetsu.

"Don't worry.. I'm not going to tell them that you are here." she said.

"What's wrong with you, you look pale." Said Sasuke.

"Oh nothing Sasuke-kun... I'm sure it's just from the sake last night. I feel a little sick."

"And the sun is burning at the moment." Said Sasuke looking up.

"Don't worry soon I'll be home." she smiled, but the smile was fake.

She didn't want to leave Sasuke yet. These past months with him had been the best of her life and she wasn't all that ready to give them up but she knew she had to.

After walking a few hours they finally got at the edge, of Konoha's huge wall, they could already see the green fields and forests around Konoha.

"So this is it.. " Said Sakura.

"Yeah" answered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu.

"Uhm.. I'll leave for now I need to pee, so I'll find a bush or something over there; way over there. Goodbye Pretty face, take care.. " Suigetsu smiled and went back in the forest

he knew that couple needed time to be together alone to say their goodbyes and he knew Sasuke wouldn't do it properly with him there.

The second Suigetsu was gone Sasuke pushed Sakura up against a tree and kissed her passionately. Sakura clung to him like he was the only thing holding her to this earth. She could feel hot tears running down her face and she buried her face in his chest.

"Sakura…" He stroked her hair.

"Sasuke take care.. and be strong.. eat healthy food and try to sleep well okay."

she smiled sadly and tried to whip her tears away.

"Hn.. okay.."

"I will think and pray for you everyday.. you have to come back remember?"

He kissed her forehead gently,

"I will... I promise. " It was very painful for Sasuke to once again be near Konoha, his home village, and once again he was leaving a crying Sakura alone..

For the sake of his goals.

"I'm sorry Sakura.." He said.

She shook her head and hugged him, "Don't be.. I know how important this is for you. Just remember I will always love you.. And I will wait for you.. For entirety."

She kissed him gently.

Sasuke held her close as he deepened their last kiss.

He never wanted to let her go, he almost felt close to tears himself.

He knew if he didn't send her away now he never would.

He pulled away and quickly kissed her forehead and the top of her hair. "Now go.." he said and bit his lip.

Then without saying anything more she turned back and painfully went down the hill.

It was so hard for her not to turn back and run into his arms.

She hated this, hated that he had to leave her again. For three months she had been with him all the time, she had gotten used to being with him. It was impossible to leave him without crying, but this was his wish and he wanted her to be safe, she had to obey because no matter what she respected his wishes.

He watched her back as she slowly went down the hill to the gate.

His face once again became an emotionless mask, and his life lonely and colorless.

Sakura was light and bright color for him and she was gone now.

He held his half of the yin necklace hard in his hand. He would definitely get back for her.

No matter what it cost.

- X-

It was sunny day in Konoha. Naruto was training with Kakashi and Yamato in the field.

He was trying to study a new Jutsu by using his wind nature chakra and Rasengan, he had almost 50 clones meditating with him.

He wasn't wearing anything except his orange pants. Yamato and Kakashi were talking quietly when suddenly Naruto opened his eyes

and screamed,

"She's here! She came back!" The clones disappeared as he rushed off in an unknown direction.

Yamato and Kakashi looked at each other and then followed him.

While meditating Naruto felt that Sakura was somewhere near.

He felt her chakra and he knew that she had finally come back.

He rushed to meet her at the gate. He almost cried with joy when he saw her coming down from hill.

He couldn't sense Sasuke, who had lowered his chakra in order to stay hidden, watching them from up above.

Sasuke noticed Naruto first running to meet Sakura. "Hn.. dobe.." he thought.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

At the sound of her name Sakura looked up,

"Naruto? Naruto!" She exclaimed with joy as she saw her friend running to meet her.

As she ran to meet him she suddenly felt really weak and dizzy. Everything went blurry as her legs slipped out from under her.

Sasukes eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to fly down and catch her.

Luckily Naruto was fast enough to appear next to her and catch her softly.

"Hn" he smiled as he saw that she was finally safe.

"Take care of her dobe. I'm leaving her in your hands for now."

Finally she was next to Naruto who would give up his own life to protect hers.

He turned back and disappeared, his long journey to hunt Itachi down had begun.

"N-Naruto?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find Naruto knelt over her.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? " Asked Naruto concerned.

"Where is Teme? Did he really kill Orochimaru? He brought you back here right?"

"Sa..Su..ke.." she murmured and fell unconscious.

"You must've been through a lot huh Sakura-chan? "

Said Naruto sadly as he slowly picked her up to carry her back to the village.

He met up with Kakashi and Yamato who rushed as they saw who Naruto was holding in his arms.

"Is she okay?" asked Kakashi concerned.

"Yeah.. I think so.. we should take her to Granny to be sure.."

replied Naruto.

"Where did she come from? She was alone?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah" Said Naruto, but he wasn't sure because at the moment he caught Sakura he felt a glimpse of Sasuke's chakra too..

Which disappeared in an instant. He knew Teme had been there watching her, had wanted to save her.

"Don't worry Sasuke.." he thought, "I got her now."

And he carried her to Lady Tsunades office.


	14. Chapter 14

First of all Thank you for all the reviews ^_^

i enjoyed reading them :3

i hope you'll like this chapter as well

next one coming soon :)

leave more reviews ^^

Tabi baby ! thank you for helping me with this :)

xoxo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuras head was killing her, it felt like someone had smashed it in with a rock. What was wrong with her? She thought.

She moved her hand slightly and felt something soft beneath her.

Where was she? Then everything came back to her in a flash, killing Orochimaru, traveling back to Kohona, Sasuke leaving her again, Naruto meeting her at the gate and then.. she blacked out.

She must be in the infirmary, she thought.

She suddenly became aware of the six other bodies in the room with her, whispering to each other around her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" came Narutos voice from somewhere near her.

"Sakura can you hear me?" Tsunade lowered her face in front of Sakuras.

"Shishou.. ?" Sakura blinked, still trying to clear her head.

"She's alright." Tsunade smiled and gently hugged her.

"Sakura-chan! Let me hug her too!" Naruto said to Tsunade and got punch in his face for his efforts.

"Leave her to rest at least." said Shizune who was sitting on the other side of Sakura's bed.

"Shizune-san.." Sakura smiled as she sat up to lean against a pillow.

"We are glad to have you back." Said Kakashi who was standing next to Sai and Yamato by the window. Sai nodded and smiled at her, Sakura could tell that it wasn't a fake smile, that he was actually glad to see her.

"Sakura where have you been? You must tell us everything that happened to you." Said Tsunade, then she added, "Your parents will be here soon, they were out of town when you arrived and I sent a message to them letting them know that you were back safe."

"That's good.. How are they?" asked Sakura.

She really was not looking forward to telling Lady Tsunade everything that had happened but she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it forever.

"They're fine and they are happy to hear that you are back safe and sound." Smiled Shizune.

"Where's Teme Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she supposed it was now or never to tell them all what happened.

"I will tell you everything.." she said looking around at them all.

Sakura began her tale by telling them how at first Kabuto wanted to use her for experiments but how Sasuke saved her.

"Hm and Orochimaru just agreed to that?" Yamato rose his eyebrow in question.

"Well.. as Sasuke-kun told me.. he.. well he .. asked his permission.. to keep me with him.. to .. well..umm.." Sakura couldn't seem to get the words to come out of her mouth. It was too embarrassing to tell them all that Sasuke had saved her by lying saying that he was going to use her as a sex toy.

"Ummm.. to keep me for certain reasons.. " She blushed.

Naruto couldn't get anything but he kept cool like he understood what was going on and he nodded from time to time.

"Sakura, did Sasuke do something to you? Something forceful?" asked Kakashi. Sakura blushed, of course Sasuke had done stuff to her but none of it was forceful.

"He wants to know if he raped you Sakura."

Explained Sai in his usual tone.

"Whaaaaa?! Did he Sakura?!" Naruto jumped up.

Sakura shook her head, "No! Of course he didn't! Sasuke-kun would never do such a thing.

He protected me from everything and everyone and even saved my life once, that's all."

Tsunade felt relieved.

She had been afraid of what might have happened to Sakura while she was with Orochimaru.

"Hm he protected you? " Kakashi smiled, he felt proud that his former student wasn't completely evil yet and that Sasuke still cared about his former teammates.

"What do you mean he saved your life?" asked Sai.

"Kabuto tried to poison me secretly, but it didn't work.

I realized what was happening to me fast but I had been too weak to do anything. Sasuke-kun did everything I asked him to, to help me.

Without his help I would have died."

"What else had happened? Did he really kill Orochimaru? Did he bring you back here to the village?"

asked Tsunade.

"Yes.. He killed Orochimaru, but he was very weak and Sasuke had the advantage."

"That's Sasuke for you," smiled Naruto, "He knows an opening when he sees one."

"And yes.. he did bring me here.. He went to kill Itachi.. I asked to take me with him .. to help him .. but he said it would be safer for me to be here in

konoha.

He-he promised that after he gathers his team and kills Itachi that he will come back. Please Shishou give him a chance.

He is still the same Sasuke we all know.."

"Why didn't he ask me to help him?!" Grumbled Naruto who was obviously offended that his best friend refused help from his old team.

"Huh. Take you Naruto? Take you with him right into the middle of the Akatsuki?! Try thinking clearly!" Tsunade snapped at him then turned to Sakura.

"I'm trying my best to hold Roots and Danzo from sending an elimination team after Sasuke but I don't know how much longer I can hold them.

He has to come back soon, I may be able to save him from getting killed."

"Really Shishou?!"

Sakuras face lit up and she wiped the tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

That's when Kakashi noticed the ring on Sakuras hand.

He was surprised, was that what he thought it was?

Tsunade bit her thumb nail and said with concern,

"I also don't know if he will really come back. We also have to think that he may have lied to you Sakura and there's a possibility that after killing Itachi he will still remain as nuke nin.

He was 14 when he left Konoha and it's been 4 years since he has been with Orochimaru, it's a possibility that he may not want to be in our system anymore..

There are many possibilities.. but still.. I'm thankful that he kept you unharmed and safe with him.. "

"No Tsunade-sama .. he will.. he will definitely come back.. as soon as he kills Itachi.. and .. and he is not an enemy to our village.. he.. he killed Orochimaru who was an enemy to us.. and he will kill one of the members of the Akatsuki as well.. he is an ally .. he is not an enemy " blurted Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura-chan is right." nodded Naruto.

"I believe after he succeeds in his revenge he will come back. It will be hard for him, but something precious waits for him here, am I right Sakura?"

asked Kakashi matter-of-factly. Sakura instantly blushed, and tried to hide her left hand under the sheets. "Sakura is that an engagement ring from Sasuke?"

he asked in caring tone. Sakura bit her lip.

"What ring?" Tsunade asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ring? Engagement? Whaaaa?! With Temee?"

Naruto stared at Sakura shocked.

"I.. he.. well.. he asked me .. to .. marry him.."

she took her hand out from under the sheets to show them the ring Sasuke had given her.

"Congrats ugly! He has to be blind to marry you."

Said Sai with his cynical tone. Kakashi shook his head.

Does he still have problems in expressing his emotions or what? Thought Sakura.

"Sakura congratulations!" Said Shizune happily.

"But Teme never said anything, never showed anything how comes he sees you after 4 years and wants to marry you? That's bullshit! I will kill him if he lied to you and breaks your heart Sakura-chan!"

Said Naruto and rushed out of the room.

"Naruto.." murmured Sakura. Seeing Naruto react like that almost made her cry.

She badly wanted Naruto to accept the fact that Sasuke really loved her and wasn't lying.

"Everybody I need you to leave please." Said Tsunade.

"I'll find Naruto." said Kakashi and left the room right from the window. Yamato and Sai said their goodbyes and left the room from the door.

"Sai no word to Danzo remember!" Said Tsunade as he closed the door.

"Shizune you too.. leave for the moment.. I want to speak with her privately." Said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded and smiling at Sakura reassuringly left the room.

(She seems angry.. ) thought Sakura who knew her master all too well.

As soon as Shizune left the room Tsunade sat next to her and patted her on her forehead,

"You have a slight fever." she noted. Sakura looked quietly at her favorite teacher,

"Sakura, you are like a child to me. I love and respect you, and I hope you know that."

Sakura nodded, "Y-yes.."

"Most of all I don't want to see you broken hearted. Sakura please answer me honestly, did you have sex with Sasuke?"

Her heart almost stopped, she didn't want to tell her about her private life or what she and Sasuke did.

It should be only for them to know. "I.. we.. yes." She looked down.

She did't want her teacher to think ill of her.

"I was afraid of that.. "

Said Tsunade a bit disappointed.

"As soon as you said that he lied to Orochimaru about keeping you for "certain reasons", I was worried that what if he lied to you too. Even I know how much you love him of course he knows about it too.. What if ~"

"No!" Sakura protested as tears ran down her face.

"He would never lie to me.. He is arrogant.. He betrayed the village but no, never .. He is not a liar .." Sakura covered her face.

"Please don't cry Sakura. More than anything I want to believe that you are right.

I just don't want to see you in pain. These 4 years we've been training constantly and I know how you missed him and were worried about him.

I know the love you are carrying in your heart. I just hope that he appreciates it as well.."

Sakura looked down on her finger and smiled sadly,

"He is not lying.. He truly loves me.. It was hard for him to say it first but finally he admitted it.. he is hurt from his past.. but still he clings to what future holds for him.. and he wants to have a happy future.. a family.. children.. with me.."

"Sakura~"

Suddenly Sakura's parents came in the room and rushed to hug Sakura.

"I will talk to you more later." Said Tsunade and rose from the bed.

"When can I leave the hospital?" murmured Sakura.

"Tomorrow, after a check up from Shizune." Replied Tsunade as she left.

"Sakura my precious child how are you? Where have you been? Are you alright? " Asked her mother.

"Mebuki she looks fine just a bit pale .. " said her father who looked relieved to see her.

"Mom.. Dad I've missed you so much." she hugged them back and started to cry.

Sakura announced to them that she was engaged to Sasuke.

Her dad joked about it, but her mom didn't seem happy that her only daughter was engaged to a missing nin of Konoha who might even not come back there.

After a few hours of talking her parents left.

- X-

The sun was setting, falling down behind the mountains.

Naruto was watching it from a log by the river.

"Yo!" Said Kakashi who just appeared next to him.

"Sensei are you stalking me?"

"Nope.. I want to talk with you.. About our team." he winked.

"I'm not really on a mood for it." Naruto grumbled turning away from him.

"I'm happy that Sakura-chan is back safe.." he added.

"You still care for her right? .. You still love her.. " Said Kakashi.

Naruto didn't answered to him, he kept looking at the aun which was almost gone.

"So does Sasuke.." he continued ,

"I don't know about what was going on from the beginning but after a few of our missions and your chunin exams it was clear to me that he cared about her just like you. I know that may be hard for you to hear.

I've been in a situation like you are now.. well my best friend actually.. he loved the girl.. who cared a lot about me..

but still it didn't affect our friendship, I hope it won't affect your friendship as well.."

"Sensei go speak to Bushy brows sensei about your romantic past life.."

Naruto grumbled then after a pause he asked,

"Where are they now? Are they together or are you and that girl together?"

"They died." was his short answer.

"Died?" Naruto was now ashamed of his earlier cold words.

"Yeah.. Both of them died protecting this village.. and I couldn't protect them."

he said bitterly but then smiled.

"I hope you still want to protect your friends and are happy for them.. Sasuke is clinging to her now.. She's the only one who can bring him out from the darkness.. Proven by the fact that he promised her he would come back and gave her that ring."

Naruto smiled widely,

"I'm being childish right sensei?"

"Kind of .." he smiled back.

Naruto rose up from the log and stretched,

"But also.. I'm happy that finally Sakura-chans love has been requanted.. and surprised that even Teme has his own feelings.. but I swear I will break his neck if he hurts Sakura-chan!"

"That's more like of you! "

Said Kakashi,

"Now what do you say about a bowl of ramen?"

"That sounds good! You know me to well Kakashi-sensei, hehe."

said Naruto and followed his teacher with his hands in pockets.

"By the way you are wrong if you think that I'm hopelessly in love with Sakura-chan.. Well I might have been once but.. I kinda like someone now.." he scratched his chin.

"Really? That's good to hear." Kakashi looked surprised.

"Who's the lucky girl? Or boy?"

"Sensei!" he punched his arm,

"It's a girl and a beautiful one! And what the heck was with the boy thing?"

"Well actually I've always thought you and Sasuke had a strong bond, if you know what I mean."

he laughed,

"and I thought you were sad he chose Sakura."

"Sensei you are so dead!"

groaned Naruto almost laughing. Yeah his and Sasuke's bromance really was weird.

They were best friends, almost hated/killed each other but at the same time would give up their lives for each other.

Sun had already fallen down and it was getting dark.

Sakura felt relieved that everybody was alright but her whole heart still was with Sasuke.

She wished for him to come back soon and safe. Then Naruto and Tsunade wouldn't be so worried about her anymore and would finally believe that Sasuke wasn't the jerk they claimed he was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said.

The door opened and huge bouquet of field flowers came in.

"Wow! Who's this? "

"Go on and guess." Came a sweet female voice from behind the flowers.

"Ino pig! Is that you?" Sakura smiled.

"Billboard brow! " Was the answer as Ino rushed in with huge bouquet in her arms.

She put the bouquet on the table and then hugged Sakura hard.

"I've missed you so much! I didn't even know I loved you so much you forehead you! "

She said almost crying, while hugging her best friend tight.

"Ino.. I've also missed you very much... I was so alone sometimes.. and I needed to talk with you so much.. and.. and sometimes I needed your presence by me so bad.." Said Sakura with teary eyes and a trembling voice.

"Move." ordered Ino.

Sakura moved aside and Ino laid next to her.

"Hmph you look out from shape forehead!"

"I know.. I haven't had training for 3 months.."

"So.. you sneaky little bitch, did you finally get a kiss from him?" asked Ino devilishly.

Sakura rose her left hand to her face showing Ino the ring. Ino's mouth dropped open, "Don't tell me?!"

"Yes!" Sakura said happily.

"Ahh I knew you would seduce him! Blinded the poor boy with your body then forced him to ask you?! ha?!" she laughed.

"Kinda, hahaha." Sakura laughed hard.

She was happy that her best friend was with her, although she was a little afraid that Ino wouldn't like this since she liked Sasuke as well.

"Great! It means you now are taken and All the single boys in Konoha are mine!"

"Sure." Sakura smiled

"Even Sai!" ino pointed her finger on Sakura's face

"Yup." she nodded.

"Perfect!"" Ino smiled.

She truly was happy for her best friends happiness, but as well feeling down.. she liked Sasuke for all this years.. but she as well aware that Sasuke never liked her back and was always close to Sakura.

As a grown woman she accepted the fact that two people loved each other, of course she was happy for her best friend.

"You'll be out tomorrow right?" asked Ino.

"Yeah" she smiled,

"I can't wait to train and be active again .. "

"So will Sasuke come back soon?"

"Well.. as soon as he.. kills a certain someone.." Sakura didn't want to tell anybody about Sasuke's past, his pain and goal.

"Ino .. please do not tell anybody about Sasuke. Tsunade-sama is trying to protect him from the roots.."

"Okay.. don't worry Sakura I won't tell a soul." Ino promised.

"You seem to be glowing Ino." Sakura said.

"I do?" Ino blushed,

"Well you need to get in shape as well soon! Or when he comes back he won't marry you if you look like this understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura laughed.

"I'll leave you now to rest.. tomorrow early morning we are leaving to haunt the Akatsuki with Asuma-sensei and a few other ninjas and of course Shikamaru and Chouji even Ibiki morino is going with us."

"Wow that's exciting! I wish I was in that mission too.."

"Now it's my turn to kill an Akatsuki!" smirked Ino.

"Ino.. seriously.. be extremely careful and avoid getting hurt.. it's medics duty to not get in the front line and avoid.."

"Getting hurt... I know Sakura I know .. or should I call you senpai? By the way how's the buyakugo seal training holding up? " asked Ino.

"I'm putting all the chakra in it.. since I wasn't training or fighting during this three months I've put lot of the chakra in it but still it's only 20 or 30% loaded.. I have to become stronger or as a medic I won't be able to fight alongside with my teammates..

as Shishou said only those who are able to use the Buyakugo seal are permitted to not obey other rules of the Medic.."

"That's so cool... I wish I could control chakra like you.."

"Oh come on! I wish I could be able to use telepathic jutsus and your other freaky aces.. "

"Well I have to be cool in order to be loved by everybody!"

Said ino confidently, she was happy that Sakura who was a perfect medic + perfect in chakra control + perfect in strategy like Shikamaru + strong just as fifth hokage and was really a perfect kunoichi, was admiring her telepathic skills and clans jutsus.

"Okay see you later.. take care.. After I'm back from the mission you have to tell me all the juicy details! Does he kiss good? Is he able to use his tongue? " Ino asked with sneaky voice.

"Oh he does.. and not only with his tongue!" Sakura giggled.

"Oh god! I have to come back soon! I need all the details forehead! " screamed Ino as she left the room.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. It was going to be very interesting telling Ino about all her steamy nights with Sasuke.


	15. Chapter 15

enjoy the new chapter and leave reviews :3

also if you are interested in ITASAKUSASU

read new fic by me :3

thanks to my amazing beta/FRIEND Tabi for helping me with this fanfic :)

xoxo

It had been two weeks already since Sasuke left Sakura back in Kohona. For two weeks he and Suigetsu had been traveling to find Karin, who was at one of Orochimarus hideouts used as an experimental branch. As promised, first they went and got Zabuzas sword for Suigetsu.

Sasuke felt almost nostalgic when he saw that the bridge from six years ago was finished and was called "The great Naruto Bridge". He almost laughed, it was so weird to remember their childhood. He instantly remembered chakra training. How Sakura surpassed both of the boys. How he had felt a little jealous when Naruto had "secretly" talked with Sakura, asking her for tips and tricks in order to climb the tree faster. As for him he decided to do it alone, without help, he had too much pride to go and ask Sakura; though he had given in at one point and asked Naruto what she had told him. He remembered how he had almost died protecting Naruto from Hakus attacks in the ice mirror prison. How frightened he was when he heard Sakura's scream.

When they found the sword it was in the hands of a Crime lord. Sasuke and Suigetsu easily defeated his army and took the sword for themselves. By the time they found Karins hideout it had been three weeks since leaving Kohona. Suigetsu could see the change in Sasuke over time. He became more cold and emotionless, all he thought about was killing Itachi. As for Suigetsu, he wanted to defeat Kisame, Itachis partner and take his sword "Samaheda" for himself. That was his goal, his reason fro following Sasuke.

- X-

Meanwhile, back in Kohona, Sakura had readapted to her home life again; but she felt extremely lonely, sleeping alone without Sasuke's strong arms around her. She continued training with Tsunade whenever the Hokage had the free time. For the time being Tsunade had forbade Sakura from going on any missions. She was happy to have Sakura next to her again, and she didn't want her to go getting herself into trouble. So Sakura went about her days working as a medical nin in the hospital and helping her teacher out with paperwork and such. She also helped Naruto with his training by making him power pills.

After three weeks away, Ino and her team came back from their mission with terrible news; Asuma-sensei had been killed during their battle. Ino and her team were devastated, especially Kurenai-sensei, who had been having a not-so-secret relationship with Asuma. Sakura felt so bad for them, she couldn't imagine losing Kakashi or Tsunade. What if Sasuke lost to Itachi? What would she do? Without him her life would become meaningless.

As each day passed with no news on Sasuke Sakura was becoming more and more restless. She knew it would take a while to find him, but she hadn't realized how impatient she would be. She wanted Sasuke back with her as soon as possible.

Kakashi-sensei took the lead of team 9 and they went to search for the Akatsuki members who killed Asuma. They wanted to get avenge his death.

A few days after team 9 had left to find the Akatsuki, Tsunade asked Yamatos team to go and back them up. Sakura was extremely excited to once again be out in the field.

When they arrived at the battlefield where they found team 9, Naruto ended up going crazy and attacking the Akatsuki members. Sakura found Ino on the ground with a few minor injuries. As she was healing her Ino asked, "Sakura what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing.. Why are you asking that?"

"I don't know.. You don't look like yourself, you are pale and your hands are trembling.." she murmured.

"Really?" Sakura looked down at her hands and sure enough they were giving of a slight tremor. "Oh, I hadn't noticed.. It's nothing, I'm fine." When she saw the unconvinced face of her friend she replied, "Seriously I am. Think about the mission."

"Okay.. I'm just worried.. You haven't been on an actual mission for a while.. maybe it's because of that.."

"Ino! Concentrate! I'm fine." But Sakura wasn't so sure. For the past few days she hadn't been fully feeling herself, but she wasn't going to let that affect her now. When she was done with Ino she called for Sai. "Sai! Lets go help Shikamaru!" Sakura was worried about him. He was fighting alone with the same Akatsuki who had killed Asuma. But when they got there Shikamaru was fine, sitting under a tree smoking a cigarette. "You beat him?" Sakura asked.

His only reply was a puff of smoke in the air.

"Shikamaru-san are you alright?" asked Sai.

"Sai don't use san.. we're the same age.."

"Oh okay.."

"Okay enough talking and let me see your injuries." She said as she knelt by him. "Shikamru, um could you please stop smoking? It's making me feel nauseous." Sakura crinkled her nose.

"Give me a sec.."

"Ugh no I.. I can't.." Sakura rushed over to the bushes and emptied her stomach. What was wrong with her?

Sai came up behind her, "Are you alright Sakura?"

She wiped her mouth and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." And went back to finish healing Shikamaru.

When they got back to where the others were, Naruto had already finished with the other member. Sakura was so happy to see him all right. She immediately went over to heal him. His arms were injured from using his new jutsu. When Sakura stood up after she was finished she felt extremely weak and dizzy. She took two steps and then fell unconscious.

Kakashi caught her in his arms.

"Is she all right?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure shes just worn out from healing everyone. Don't worry I got her." he said.

When they arrived back at the village, Kakashi made those who had been injured go to the hospital to get treated. Sakura still lay unconscious in his arms. Kakashi could feel that her chakra flow was disturbed and weak but he couldn't tell from what.

"What's wrong with her? " Asked Shizune when Kakashi brought her in.

"She wasn't looking good today and I bet she wasn't feeling good either.. She just didn't admit it and then she fell unconscious after healing Naruto." answered Ino who was standing next to Kakashi.

"I'll call Lady Tsunade. Take her in the room please. " she said and then she asked Ton Ton to go to the Hokage's office and give the message to Tsunade.

When Sasuke arrived at Karins hideout they found fresh graves all around the territory.

"Great maybe she's dead and we won't have to take her with us?" Smiled Suigetsu joyfully.

"Over my dead body are you entering this place Suigetsu you scum!" came a voice at the end of the corridor.

"Awe she's alive boohoo." Said Suigetsu.

Finally they saw a red haired woman in glasses coming towards them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Karin I have to talk to you. Lets go for a walk." Said Sasuke softly.

The girl immediately blushed. "Okay.. follow me but leave this fish man here."

"Oh honey I'm coming with you I can't leave you alone with your Sasuke-sama." Laughed Suigetsu.

Sasuke followed Karin and told Suigetsu to go release the captives from their cells. He grumbled in protest but obeyed. Once Suigetsu was out of sight, Karin went from a rough talking girl to an all too sweet and sensitive girl towards Sasuke.

"Different personalities?" thought Sasuke who he had no choice but to cooperate with her, he needed her abilities of sensing chakra and healing power.

"Sasuke." she sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. Saske rose his eye brow at her and moved his leg away.

"Oh Sasuke I will come with you.. I will help you." she got all sweet.

"Good, because I need your help."

"Oh I can help you in many ways." she purred.

"Your main job will be your sensing chakra and curing ability, that's all I need from you." Sasuke said seriously and coldly.

Karin leaned in close to him, "But I can do so much more."

Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to lose his temper. He needed Karin and didn't want to be rude to her. Luckily just then Suigetsu returned drawing out Karins rough personality again saving Sasuke.

They left the hideout and went to find Juugo from the northern hideout. As Karin informed them they had to be on their way for a month to reach the northern hideout.  
Sasuke sighed he knew this would be a long journey.

Sakura woke up still feeling dizzy and nauseated. She had a terrible headache and everything seemed to be a bit blurry. She looked around and once again saw everybody in her room, even Ino this time who was still dressed in her dirty clothes from the mission.

"Sakura are you okay?" Asked Tsunade.

"No.. I still feel like I'm going to throw up." murmured Sakura

"Maybe you were poisoned?" asked Ino concerned.

"Maybe.. I don't know."

"Naruto you still need your hand checked go to the upper level and let the medics have a look at it... Kakashi you go and accompany Naruto .. I'll call you later." Said Tsunade in a strict voice.

Even though he protested that he didn't want to leave, Naruto followed Kakashi out.  
Ino sat next to Sakura's bed as Shizune closed the door and looked at the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed, "How long have you been like this Sakura?"

"I.. I don't really know.. A week maybe.. I think it's because I might be depressed.." she admitted looking down.

Ino immediately caught her hand in her own. "Sakura why didn't you tell me? We need to cheer you up!" she tried to smile.

"That's not the reason of your condition Sakura." Tsunade said as she started to pace. "And as a medic you should be able to understand what's wrong with you." She said loudly.

"Tsunade-Sama.." Shizune looked at Sakura.

"I.. I'll be fine.." Sakura said with a trembling voice, she always felt ashamed when Tsunade rose her tone at her or was angry with her, because she loved her shishou so much she didn't want to disappoint her ever.

"Tsunade-Sama I don't understand what's wrong with her?" Asked Ino, who caught that something else was wrong by her tone.

Tsunade sighed once again and got close to Sakura's bed. "Sakura I was afraid of this since your arrival. I was going to ask you when you returned because I could start seeing changes in you, but today I'm certain of it. And you should have realized it by now but Sakura… you're pregnant."

"What?!" Ino cried.

Shizune who already knew about it from Tsunade looked at Sakura to see her reaction.

Sakura was silent. Deep down she had known the truth, had been aware of it for some time now but she just didn't want to admit that it could be true. She knew she had been feeling different, that her body had been changing, and that she had been showing the symptoms but she had just hoped that they would go away. She stared down at her clenched hands in the sheets, she didn't know what to say or bow she should take this news.

"Sakura.." Ino put a comforting hand over hers.

"I.. I used protection seals on my body.. " she murmured.

"Sakura.." Tsunade said in a motherly tone, "I once told you that this curing type is for a few times only when you don't have any other protection.. The fact that you are pregnant means that you used that seal many times and it just lost ability to protect you from getting pregnant."

Now tears rushed down on Sakura's face. What was she going to do? A baby?

Ino sat quietly, she didn't know how she should comfort her friend right now.

"Sakura, will you keep the baby? You must be aware that Sasuke may not come back to Konoha and it will be your responsibility to raise this child alone if he doesn't.."

"Sakura.." whispered Shizune who held ton-ton close to her heart. Even the little piglet knew that something serious was going on, she didn't even "oink".

Ino held her hand even harder making her know that she was there for her.

Sakura looked at Tsunade then she looked around the room. Of course she believed that Sasuke would definitely come back for her, but if something happened to him then she really had to be a single parent. Most of all she couldn't see herself as a mother 18. But still.. this little "thing" in her stomach was a piece of her and Sasuke's love that they shared. She put her hand over her stomach, she couldn't feel anything but she knew that it was there, it was very little and fragile and now it depended on Sakura's choice if this little thing could live or not.

Sakura looked up and said in a strong sure voice, "I will keep this baby. I want to have this baby." She smiled bitterly, she couldn't even kill annoying night butterflies in her room... how could she kill her own child? A art of her and Sasuke's love, no way could she do that.

"Sakura." Ino hugged her friend.

Shizune smiled, she was amazed that Sakura was so strong mentally. Many other girls her age in her position would definitely choose the other road if they knew that they would raise the child alone; but Sakura was strong and most of all she was very kindhearted.

"Then we have many things to do! "Said Tsunade, "First of all no one must not know that the baby you are carrying is a Uchiha." Ino and Shizune nodded. "Second of all," Tsunade continued, "we have to make up a cover story for the baby's father. We will say that while Sakura was gone in her mission for these three months she had boyfriend from another village.. We must not reveal the identity of the baby's father until Sasuke Uchiha gets back.. otherwise both of you will be trouble Sakura.. Understood?!"

"Y-Yes shishou.. " She nodded.

"Now.. Shizune go and find Kakashi and Naruto, they need to know. Ino before you go home go and ask Sakura's parents to come here.. they absolutely need to know about this." Tsunade ordered.

Both of them nodded and then Ino and Shizune left the room. There was silent for few minutes then the Fifth walked to Sakura's bed, sat next to her and hugged. "Don't worry.. We're all going to help you.. I was harsh because I wanted you to make a serious decision.. "

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I was reckless.." Sakura felt guilty and started to cry. It felt so good when the person she admired the most now was next to her comforting her.

Tsunade stood up after a while and looked out the window. A soft wind was blowing, and the sun was already setting down. Tsunade turned to Sakura and said, "I would do the same.. If I just had had the chance too keep Something like this from Dan.. "

Sakura felt so sad for her teacher. She knew about Tsunade's tragic love story and now when the fifth was here telling her things like this honestly it made her cry. In the past she would've tried to look serious but she was all emotional now, maybe it was because she was pregnant.

"I just hope Sasuke comes back soon.. I need him so much.." she finally said what had been weighing on her heart for so long. She admitted she was worried and afraid. She suddenly felt a huge need to have Sasuke by her side, hugging her, comforting her, telling her everything would be all right. She felt so lonely, like a piece of her was missing and she was so incomplete. She crossed her own arms around her shoulders and wept like a child. Then she heard someone jump through the window and hug her hard. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't even understand who it was. Until she saw messy blond hair next to her shoulder.

"N..naruto.." she murmured. Of course it was her friend. The one who, even when she didn't want him to be, was always there.

"Sakura-chan don't worry.. I.. I will be by your side.. Until he comes back.. I will protect you.. both of you.. I promise!" he held her tight.

Sakura felt so warm and so relieved in Naruto's presence,she hugged him back, she was happy that Naruto was her friend,her dearest friend. "Oh Naruto… Thank you.." she said.

Naruto finally let her go and sat in the chair then he looked at Tsunade who was warmly smiling moment ago but then rose her eyebrow. "I remember telling you to go and get your hand checked!"

"Hehe" He smiled big and scratched his head. "Awe granny .. I knew something was going on here.. So I snuck out the window."

Tsunade shook her head, what was she going to do with him?

"Granny I heard what you said! And until Teme comes back I can be .. I mean play.. or act as the father of this baby."

Sakura got red. Tsunade rose her eyebrow once again, "Baby of Uchiha or Jinchuriki? You want this child killed before it's even born?! No! We will go on my scenario .. if you want to be help just be by her side." Said Tsunade.

"And I think that's the correct plan." Came Kakashis voice from the window as he climbed in the room.

"Sensei?" Sakura looked surprised.

"You too Kakashi-sensei?" Laughed Naruto.

"Yep.. I knew something was wrong. Gomen." he scratched back of his head.

Tsunade shook her head. "Then why didn't you do anything when I asked poor Shizune to search for you?!"

Sakura found herself laughing, really laughing for the first time since her adventure; and it felt so good.

After Sakura's parents came Tsunade informed them about Sakura's pregnancy, Sakura felt ashamed and was quiet the whole said that she would take care of Sakura if they were angry or refused this child. Though her parents were shicked at the news they could never refuse their own child and grandchild. Her mother was strict and she was disappointed, but she would obviously get used to it, after all it was Sakura's decision. Her father immediately hugged her laughing that he was going to become a grandfather and teased his wife by calling her granny already. Tsunade said that Sakura would remain in the village until the baby was born. She wasn't going to take part in any more missions but would just help Tsunade with paperwork and at the hospital. She assured them it would all work itself out in time.

Sakura was so happy seeing everyone coming together for her and her unborn child. Now she just wished Sasuke would return soon so she could give him the news.


	16. Chapter 16

At the time she found out she was pregnant, Sakura was just over six weeks along.  
The more she though about it the more sure she was that the time she conceived was in the few short weeks they had been in the sand hideout, of course she couldn't pinpoint the exact time since there were many.

Seven lonely months passed after that with barely any word on Sasuke at all. Sakura was beginning to get desperate, but she knew that for the sake of her baby she had to stay calm and stay safe and try not to over stress.  
Still she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed at how much Sasuke was missing.  
Her first check up when she got to see the baby for the first time. He wasn't next to her rubbing her belly when it rolled and kicked inside her for the first time.

He wasn't there when the doctors announced that she was carrying a healthy baby boy under her heart.  
He wasn't by her side on nights where she was so uncomfortable she couldn't sleep, or to get up in the middle of the night when she had weird food cravings.

Sasuke wasn't with her when she just felt sad and needed someone to cheer her up.  
He wasn't with her to help choose the name of their first child and to plan his future.  
It hurt her so much but still, silently and strongly she was waiting for him to come back. Even though there was not even a single bit of news about Sasuke not even rumors.

Sakura was very thankful that she had such caring friends who were always by her side, even thought they had to go on a different missions and train a lot, some of them still always were next to her.  
Shizune and Tsunade took her to her first check up, and were very glad to hear that the baby was developing very well.  
Ino was with her when the doctors announced that she would have a baby boy.

Ino screamed from happiness and said, "After 5/6 years I'll definitely be married and have baby girl and then they will obviously get married! Can you imagine Sakura?" she clapped in glee.

"Haha sounds like a plan." Sakura winked.

She was eating Ramen with Kakashi and Naruto when suddenly the baby kicked her stomach and almost knocked her bowl out of her hands. When she gasped in surprise Kakashi immediately asked,  
"Is something wrong Sakura?"

"I.. no.. the baby just kicked me .."

"What? Is it already trying to come out?" asked Naruto.

"Baka! He just kicked me, it's normal. I'm only 22 weeks it's too early for him to come out. "

"Hmmm.." and then without asking Naruto reached over and placed his hand over Sakuras little but swollen belly.

"Did you feel that?!" Asked Sakura eyes sparkling.

"Whoa Sakura-chan! That baby is definitely gonna have your strength!"

Sakura laughed happily.

"Hmm may I? " asked Kakashi.

"Sure sensei" Smiled Sakura.

Kakashi put his hand on her belly too and nodded,  
"Definitely takes after you Sakura."

- X-

One day she was walking around the village by herself when familiar voice called out to her. "Sakura .."

She stopped walking and turned back to see Kurenai-sensei coming her way.  
She was wearing a red summer dress, and Sakura could see her round belly.  
As Sakura knew from Ino, Kurenai she was expecting baby from Asuma who had just passed away, murdered on a mission against the Akatsuki 7 months ago.  
Not long after his death did she find out she was expecting.

"Sensei ... are you taking walk too?" smiled Sakura.

"Yes." She smiled back.  
"It's warm outside and I love walking around here."  
She said as she matched her steps with Sakuras.  
"So when are you expecting the baby?"

"Mmm Shishou told me that I should be due in a few weeks maybe a month but really it could be any day. "

"You seem concerned..."

"Well I'm medical ninja myself and I know everything about labor but.. to tell you honestly I'm kinda scared Kurenai-sensei.  
Your due any day now too right? Aren't you scared?"

"Hmm perhaps a bit.." she rubbed her belly,  
"I think that mostly I'm scared doing it alone."

"Sensei.."

She smiled,  
"Don't worry Sakura, you shouldn't be scared, this is the best moment in a woman's life. Tsunade tells me you'll be having a boy too!"

"Yes." She smiled.

"I am as well. I hope they'll be friends."

"Really? That's so good! .. I hope so too.. They will probably enter the academy together."

"Yes.. Sakura I talked with Tsunade and Shikamaru.. and I wanted to speak with you.."

"Is something wrong Sensei?"

"Well.. Tsunade is waiting for my team to come back from a mission.. Then they will go on an Akatsuki elimination Mission.. but this is for everybody else to know.."  
She whispered,  
"From Jiraya we have information about Itachi Uchihas whereabouts and we think that Sasuke will reach him too.. So we are planning to assert a special squad on this mission, because there's high possibility that Itachi won't be alone which will be a problem for Sasuke.. So we are giving him a hand.."

"Really ? .. Damn.. if I wasn't in this condition I would go too.."  
Said Sakura.  
"Sensei so you know too ..?"

"Yes.. but don't worry as one of the ally jounins I know this information as well.. "

"Thank you for telling me this Kurenai-sensei."  
Said Sakura then she said her farewells and went back home to rest.  
She felt really tired and excited as well, what if Sasuke came back before the baby was born?

There was a knock at the front door, since Sakura was home alone she carefully went downstairs to answer it.  
She opened the door to find Inos smiling face.

"Hey you!"

"Oh hi Ino, come on in." she smiled.

"Are you alone?" Ino asked as she looked around.

"Yeah.. my parents had to go to see my mom's siblings.. and I simply couldn't go.. "

"Why? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine but I can't leave the village till the baby is born plus he is supposed to come any day now so better to be safe."

"Well anyways I wanted to go shopping with you! Let's buy things for this little boy and for you too.. You won't be needing this oversized long dress after you have the baby.."

"Hmm that sounds good.. Let me get my purse .."

"Hey Sakura…" ino called her as she went in her room.

"What?" she came out soon with her purse.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I.. uhm.."

"You are still waiting for Sasuke aren't you?"

"Well.. yes I want him to name our first son.. "

"Sakura you know how I wish him to come back as soon as possible but seriously you have to think of a name!"

"I'll wait little more.. " she smiled,  
"At least until this little one is born. We still have the time.." she patted her round stomach.

They went out to buy things for the baby.  
Sakura loved light blue things for the baby but everything Ino brought was deep dark blue as she said it was more Sasuke-ish and plus winter was coming so dark blue would be more suited.  
Sakura laughed she knew how Sasuke liked dark colors.  
On their way to the Hokage's office they saw Naruto walking down the street alone but then they saw Hinata walking behind him quietly, Naruto couldn't even see her.

"Oh my gosh when is she going to confess to him?!" sighed Ino.

"Confess?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Yeah! Come on Sakura you're telling me you never noticed just how much Hinata is in loooooove with Naruto?" she laughed.

"Wow in love? With Naruto?"

Ino nodded.

"I don't know about Naruto.. but he'll be lucky to have her.. She is very tender and sweet.."  
Sakura smiled.

When they got to Tsunades office they were greeted with a big smile. "Ahh Sakura, Ino! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine shishou ... I just came by to see if you needed help with any paperwork?"

"No Sakura.. you should be getting ready! You'll have your baby any day now."

"Ohhh Sakura that's so so so good to hear! " Ino hugged her and then she lowered her face to her stomach and said "Soon I'm gonna meet you and believe me I'll be the best aunt you'll ever have!"

Sakura smiled down at her friend.

Then Tsunade told them, "Jiraya gathered information and there is one town where the Akatsuki stopped a while ago and we believe Sasuke will try to go there to get information so I'm going to send a team there. If he gets information and finds Itachi it won't be easy to defeat all the Akatsuki members there are left. So I'm assigning team 9 and Gai's team on an Akatsuki full elimination mission."

"I wish I could join them." Said Sakura sadly.

"With this belly of yours you are so not going to hunt down Akatsuki." giggled Ino.

"Kakashi, Yamato, Gai and Sai will also go with Konoha 9..."

A few days after the plans were made and all other the other teams had returned from their missions, the special elimination team set out on their mission.

A few hours before they had left Sakura was at the hospital arranging pills and other stuff when Naruto quietly snuck in. "Sakura-chan!" he whispered.

"What are you doing here Naruto? You have to go on a mission soon! You better rest. "

"Nope.. I'd rather be here.. with you.."

Sakura sighed and continued her work.

"So when are you going to have the baby? Anytime soon? Or does it have to be in there for a few more months?" he pointed his finger at her belly and knocked on it.

"Geez you are stupid.. I'm gonna have him any day now... "

"Wow really? So he's finally baked?"

"Baka! He's not a pie he's a baby!" she giggled knowing her friend was never going to be serious about anything.

"Should I tell Sasuke when we meet? Or wouldn't it be a surprise to just bring him to you?" he smiled big.

"I don't know... I wanted to be the first to tell him .. but you can as well.." she smiled.

"He will be so excited! ... I mean who wouldn't be .. to have a child.. and it's so cool that it's a boy! We will train him in ninjutsu and other stuff! He'll be super strong!"

"By other stuff if you mean that pervy jutsu of yours I'm so going to kick you in the head!" Said Sakura.

"Hmm that's a good idea too you know?!"

"Naruto! "

"Sorry sorry I'm joking .. Anyways I have to leave now .. " he smiled at her and climbed out of the window then stuck his head back in to pat her belly. "Take care.. I'll bring Sasuke back before Haru is born for sure!"

"Haru? " Sakura rose her eyebrow.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Sorry! I was thinking a lot about the name and Haru sounds good doesn't it?" he scratched his head.

She smiled, she wanted Sasuke to choose the name but .. Haru.. Haru Uchiha didn't sound too bad.. Haru meant sun.. and yeah this little thing was her sun already ..

"I don't know.. You should ask Sasuke before you name our child you know." she laughed.

"I will .. I bet he'll like it .. " Naruto said. "Take care now!" and then he was gone.

Sakura patted her stomach and smiled, "Haru..."

- X-

After 8 months of traveling Sasuke had finally found all of his team members. He called them team Taka. Finding the members (Karin and Juugo) was easy to do, Sasuke had wasted only 3 months on that alone. But everything went uneasy after that.

They just couldn't find Itachi yet. They had been searching for him for 4 months but still nothing. Sasuke was so frustrated, the only thing he could think of was his goal to purify the name of his clan and kill Itachi. But it wasn't an easy thing to do. They couldn't even find a little bit of information about the Akatsuki or Itachi himself.

Until they arrived in a certain town where Sasuke had to fight one of the members of the Akatsuki, Deidara. Luckily Sasuke was good strategist and won the battle. He hadalso remembered Sakura's information about Akatsuki's certain member wholoved blowing up things.

He wasn't even recovered when a crow arrived in his hideout, it was Itachi and he was asking Sasuke to meet him in their old Family base. Sasuke lit up with furry and went with his team to the meeting place.

He was surprised when Karin said that people from the leaf were chasing them. He wondered for a second if Sakura was with them but he immediately pushed the thought out of his head. Now was not the time to think of her. They got rid of them for a while but still he had to bump into one of Naruto's clones. He was in a hurry and was furious he didn't even say anything to the clone, just sliced him with his chidori blade.

Finally he met Itachi.

Finally the day had come.

Finally he was going to kill him and then get back to Konoha.. to Sakura..

The fight between him and Itachi lasted for whole 3 hours and finally he gave Itachi the final blow.

Itachi smiled and knocked his fingers on Sasuke's forehead like he used to do when they were children and said:

"Sorry Sasuke .. there won't be a next time." Then his soul left his body and like a broken puppet Itachi fell next to Sasuke...

A part of him was relieved, he had finally accomplished his lifetime goal but for other half... he felt a huge pain and grief for the brother he loved so much was dead.

Everything was done now nothing had meaning.. What was his purpose now? He couldn't think of anything for a while except his loss, he was so numb. Then he remembered the scent of cherry blossoms and a bright smile.. he remembered Sakura, yes, probably now she was his only reason to live, life seemed so colorless without her, and he felt so extremely lonely and sad.

Sasuke felt a glimpse of Naruto's, Kakashi's and the others chakra. He knew they where coming for him. Then he collapsed and passed out, with the feeling that he had lost something very important and dear to him. Sadly he didn't know that at that same moment when Itachis soul left him, someone also very important and dear was born, and his name was Haru Uchiha.

- X-

One week passed after Haru Uchiha was born. He was the exact image if his father, raven black hair, almond eyes, pale skin, but dark green eyes from his mother. He lit up Sakura's world with his laugh and smiles and he was already so smart for someone so young.

After Naruto was back from the Akatsuki elimination mission, he couldn't face Sakura for a few days, because he was disappointed in himself that he couldn't reach Sasuke fast enough to bring him back.

When arrived at the battlefield Sasuke was already gone. When he finally visited Sakura in the hospital she hugged him warmly and whispered, "Don't worry... he'll be back I'm sure ... he just needs some time.. " Naruto felt so relieved and happy from her words.

"Come." She smiled and took his hand. "Shall we go meet Haru?"

"You... you named him Haru?" Asked Naruto surprised.

"Nope, you did.. I just liked the name so much .. " she shrugged.

They entered the nursery where all the sleeping newborns were. "Can you guess which one he is?" Whispered Sakura so that none of the newborns would wake up. They were all sleeping so calmly.

"Hmm.." Naruto put his index finger on his chin then he walked around and stopped and  
looked back to Sakura with widened eyes when he found him.

Sakura nodded and smiled. Naruto looked down at the sleeping newborn in dark purple baby wear. Even though he was just a week old he had little raven hair on his head, black and silky. Everything about him screamed SASUKE, he definitely was Sasuke's child.  
In a few years he would be the exact image of his father.

Sakura came close, "Do you like him?"

"He.. he is so tiny.. tiny Sasuke.." he reached down and lightly poked Harus cheek.

"Yeah.. he resembles his father a lot. But he has dark green eyes from me." She smiled proudly.

"Wow its like mini Sasuke."

Sakura giggled, "Wanna hold him?"

"Yes! But.. are you sure Sakura-chan ? What if I hurt him?"

"Don't worry.." she took the baby out of the tiny bed and gently laid him in Narutos arms.

"Hold his head like this." she said.

As Naruto stared down at the sweet baby his eyes suddenly opened. "Sakura! Sakura! He's looking on me .."

"He can't see you yet.."

"His eyes.. are so black.. like Sasuke's.. yet have a tint of green in them.."

"Yeah, he looks like him so very much. I think Sasuke will be very surprised..."

"Uhm Sakura.."

"What?"

"So I'm the one who named Haru right? Does this make me his Godfather? Because Pervy Sage named me and he is my Godfather.."

"Yeah.. you are.. I hope you'll take care of him if something happens to me or Sasuke.."

"Nothing will happen! I swear I will protect you.." he said cradling the baby to his chest. "Both of you.."

- X-

After killing Itachi Sasuke woke up to a horrible reality. A man who claimed that he was Madara Uchiha told him the truth behind his brother. He told him how Itachi massacred his whole clan, his parents, his friends, his girlfriend, in order to protect the village and Sasuke.

In other words Itachi sacrificed his own happiness for Konoha. Sasuke felt so ashamed that he doubted his brother, that he thought Itachi was a heartless monster, that he hated him for so long. As the truth set in so did the darkness swallowed his soul. Nothing from the old Sasuke was left in him now. All he wanted to do was get revenge for all the sorrow Itachi must have felt all these years by destroying Konoha and all the people living there.

He hated everyone and everything. He fell so low that he even thought that if he had to face Sakura he wouldn't hold back.. So what? Itachi killed his loved one because of Sasuke.. Sasuke could kill ANYONE for Itachi now.

He wanted to purify the name of his clan.. he wanted to delete everyone who had their hands in the Uchiha massacre. He had a new goal the DESTRUCTION OF KONOHA. He and his team joined the Akatsuki.

he killed his old self. He buried his feelings in grief and sorrow, nothing more was important to him only his revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Hello ! hope you liked it :P

well if you like my stories i want to make you happy by telling you that i'll be posting two new stories soon ( my amazing Friend Tabi accepted to help me with hem ^^ and i'm so happy !)

the one i'll post first will be AU and i hope i managedto write characters good in realistic world:D  
and second story is much complicated because i'm using a story line of amazing manga i'll give you two hints about new stories

1. 1st story will have AU SasuSaku (ita) romance but SASUSAKU will be the ending game

2. second story is based on myths of Gods and Goddesses :3

(hint from this story)

3. yes Sasuke turned on his evil, crazy Sasuke mode on! and things will go as in the real Naruto story, except for the fake love confession.

so leave your reviews and make me feel loved :D hahaha

i love all of you !

i read one and every review from your guys and i really fangirl on your words !

love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxo M


End file.
